Hidden Within the Masks
by Roark Kazama
Summary: A mask can easily hide the expression that one may bear. Naruto embraces this within the ANBU, hidden from the stares of those that persecute him. Hidden from the pain. The masks of ANBU can hide one, but one cannot remain hidden forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Naruto, how are you feeling today?" the gray haired Fire Shadow, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

"It's Hare sir, I am in uniform," Naruto, Hare, answered slightly exasperated. The old man chuckled in response. The voice came from the ceiling, though no one was to be seen.

"And no one is here other than the other ANBU. I can call you whatever I want, even fishcake," Sarutobi responded. Hare, or Naruto, slightly cringed in response to the name.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally responded. "I am doing well Shadow. Crow has been picking on me as always," to which a scoff was heard from a corner of the room, although nobody could be seen, "and Dog is being his usual silent insulter self. You can only tell from his eyes."

Hiruzen took it all in stride and then spoke, "Crow, play nice. It's unkind to pick on bunny when he can do nothing about it except complain to me."

A voice came from the corner of the room, from which no person could be seen, "It isn't my fault he is such a brat. I thought he would be grateful for being allowed to enter such a prestigious group such as the Shadow Defense Squad, despite only being chunin in ability," the voice stated with mirth, presumably Crow.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, "I'll be..." he started to yell before suddenly stopping. A few seconds later, a lady in a simple black kimono entered with a stack of papers in her hand. Completely oblivious to what was going on seconds before. "Shadow sir, here are the mission reports for today."

"Thank-you Nanae, I appreciate your help," the Fire Shadow responded. Nanae bowed before leaving the office. A few seconds later, "Jonin before you know it!"

" Considering the fact that other than stealth, you only just Chunin level, I highly doubt that." Crow, unseen from his corner of the room replied.

A groan could be heard from the Fire Shadow. "Crow, Hare, look over these mission reports for me. Make sure you use my handwriting.

"Why do I have to do it," both asked in perfect unison with annoyance?

"Because I told you two to do so. And I don't feel like doing it," was the reply. A groan could be heard from both of them before they materialized from the ceiling and corner. They each took half of the stack of mission reports and then sat at miniature desks at the side of the room.

After several minutes of reading, Naruto spoke up. "Sir, there seems to be an inconsistency in this report."The Fire shadow perked up at the word. Naruto, or Hare really continued, "It seems Izumo and Kotetsu are at it again. Trying to shirk time off so they can get dango. They should realize its only going to get them more gate guard duty."

"Ah, oh well," Hiruzen replied, "Another week of duty for them. I'm starting to think that they actually like the job."

The Three continued their work. Hare and Naruto surveying mission reports, while the Fire Shadow read an orange book. Hare and Crow suddenly disappeared, the paperwork appearing on the desk of the Fire Shadow.

Fifteen seconds later, a brown haired person in a white cloak with a dog mask covering his face entered. The room was tense. The man, or perhaps women, slowly walked to the desk of the Fire Shadow. Setting a small stack of papers to the Fire Shadow, he simply said, "Mission reports sir," before setting them on the desk, and slowly walking to the door.

Before he opened it, he said calmly, "Hare, Crow, you don't need to stop doing your work on my account," before he exited. They groaned in response.

Sarutobi waited a moment before saying, "Get back to it."

The large stack of mission reports disappeared. Crow and Hare were once again in the small desks. The Fire Shadow sighed before putting his orange book down and started reading the mission reports handed to him by Dog, the ANBU Commander.

Just another day in the Fire Shadow's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crow, we have a mission," Hare called out.

"It better not be some stupid C rank mission. Although your Chunin, I am full fledged ANBU. I expect something a little better." he responded with a tone of annoyance. Crow wore the standard ANBU attire of a gray flak vest with a tanto strapped to the back, and black pants. He had a pouch on each thigh, and one on his butt. He had light brown hair, that just slightly defied gravity itself.

"I'm sorry." was Hare's response.

Crow took a deep breath, and then let it out. "So it is another stupid C rank mission?"

"Nah, the old man gave us a B-rank. I hope that's more to your taste, you who does S rank missions with the occasional SS rank one," Hare, or Naruto responded.

"Should you ever have the honor of being on my level, you will find that S class missions are extremely fun. Of course for you as you are, you would probably die ten minutes in from stress. The sad thing is, that means you woudn't have made it outside the gates of the Leaf Village," Crow responded.

Hare also wore the standard ANBU attire. Except four sizes down. He instead had rich blond hair, that was no longer than two inches. His retort, "Shut up." After a few moments, he said, "Do you want to know what the mission is?"

Crow simply nodded and caught the scroll tossed to him. "So all we have to do is start a start a riot in some village on the border, so that they hire us to end the riot?" To which he only got a nod. "At least its a bit more fun than other B-class missions. So, on the final order of business, do you want to make a dramatic exit, or a silent one."

After pondering for a few moments, Hare responded. "Dramatic."

Crow nodded, and they made their way out of the ANBU barracks. Once outside, instead of hopping through the roofs, they walked stoically though the village. People stared in awe and fear at them. Both standing side by side, equally tall and imposing. Hare was only as tall due to a advance transformation technique.

Not that any of the people surrounding knew that. Eventually, the two ANBU disappeared from sight from the people of Leaf. It wouldn't due for them to know that ANBU had actually left on a mission.

Naruto signaled to Crow with the secret ANBU messaging system. 'That was fun.'

'Indeed,' was Crows response.


	3. Chapter 3

Crow and Hare jumped through the trees silently. During their travels, they had passed by a team of Chunin eating in a small clearing. The patrol team. They weren't suppose to have lunch for another thirty minutes.

The two passed the Chunin, signing to each other that they were going to hand out more gate duty. Poor souls.

They carried on, finally arriving at the outskirts of the village of Red Bird. Hare then spoke, "How are we suppose to start a riot?" They sat in contemplation for a few moments before Crow spoke, "I have an idea."

There was chaos in the streets. People chanted the name, "Nagerai, Nagerai, Nagerai," continuously.

Hare then decided speak, "We were suppose to start a riot, not a revolution," he said dryly.

Crow rubbed the back of his neck, though no facial expression could be seen. Perhaps he did it out of embarrassment, he may have just had an itch. Crow replied, "How could you expect me to know that the people would start a revolution when I destroyed the Icha Icha that was fixing to be released and blame it on the governor. I didn't think the response would be this bad. But hey, Nagerai sounds betters than Nada."

"Well, at least we can charge more for the mission to quell the rioting," Hare commented sarcastically.

"This was a commission based mission. That means more for us," Crow retorted. He then pulled out a copy of the Icha Icha new release, and started reading it. A slight giggle could be heard from him.

"Crow, are you really reading that," Hare asked.

"Bunny, perhaps one day, you will be able to appreciate such literature as this. It may take you half a century to reach that maturity level, but I have confidence you will reach it," Crow said with pride in his voice.

"Ass," was Hare's dignified response.

"Why bunny," Crow dramaticlly said, "I cannot believe you would use such foul language that requires such a low level of intelligence. When you insult someone, articulate your words so that at first they seem a compliment, but are really an insult."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Why Hare, I would never use such a word to describe your level intelligence," Crow replied with a voice of fake shock. Naruto wisely chose not to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

A clang of metal could be heard. "Crow, why is it bad to be famous as an ANBU. Wouldn't that put more fear into the enemy?" Naruto asked.

The two were fighting with their tantos. After a few more clashes, Crow responded, "Naruto, if the enemy ever knew that we were there in the first place, unless that was apart of the mission itself, it means we did a poor job, just like your sword skills."

Naruto, as he wasn't currently wearing his mask, rather a blindfold, grimaced at the insult. "Why do I have to do this blindfolded again?" he asked.

"Simple, when an enemy uses a flash seal, you still need to be able to put up some defense, not that you could do that anyway. Perhaps one day, you will be able to ward off the attack from a screaming civilian while blindfolded," Crow replied.

The two continued their practice before a man in a white cloak walked up, who wore a dog mask. "Crow, Naruto. Why are you shirking off your guard duty for the Fire Shadow," he asked calmly.

The two were silent for a moment, before Crow responded to Dog, "Well SIr, we really meant to, but we have recently developed a hypoallergenic reaction to papyrus. Since the Office is filled with it, we decided it would be healthiest to avoid the room at all cost."

Naruto had a look of confusion to the answer. Dog then spoke, "Well, I hope you bring lots of butterbur, because you will be very exposed to it." and then left.

Naruto looked in the general direction of Crow. "What the hell are you talking about."

Crow sighed, before responding, "Naruto, paper is made from papyrus. Butterbur is a medicine for treating allergic reactions. Paperwork is made of papyrus, so that means we are allergic to paperwork. However, your simple mind can simply not think on that level."

Crow then walked away, presumably to the tower. "Oh," was Naruto's dignified response. He then followed Crow. Presumably to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto," the Fire Shadow spoke up.

"Yes oldie," Naruto, or Hare replied.

"How would you like to be on a genin team? We currently have an open spot." Sarutobi asked.

Naruto stared from his place on the ceiling. Not that anyone could tell. "Why would I want to be demoted. Being able to command Jonin is awesome. I would be going from the upper food chain to the meat grinder."

The old man chuckled in response before saying, "You could make friends closer to your age."

Naruto replied with annoyance, "They would be two years older than me. I have Crow, Dog, Bear, Fox, and Monkey as friends, and I know several Jonin."

"You just don't want to do D-rank missions," Hiruzen accused. Naruto didn't deny it. "If you want, I could make Crow your sensei."

At this, a voice from the corner spoke up, "Sir, I would fail the team no matter how good they are. Then I could come back to ANBU, do fun missions, and still pester Naruto."

"Fine fine, no genin teams for you two. Crow, you're the only person in all of ANBU that considers S-class missions fun. I ought to assign you a C-class as punishment. Or even better, make you and Naruto do a D-rank mission," Sarutobi said with a huff.

"If you were to do that," Crow started, " I would figure out some way to make the mission more fun like I did with the riot mission. Start a revolution instead."

Sarutobi groaned in response. "Crow, that mission caused a political nightmare. You do that again, and I will make you do C and D rank missions for a year."

Crow retorted, "You wouldn't do that for the fear of me doing something even worse in retaliation. Plus, it would be a waste of valuable resources."

Sarutobi was apt to respond, but then he was forced to be silent. Seconds later, the door opened. "Team 4 reporting for a D-rank mission." Crow discreetly signed to the Fire Shadow that he should give them the dog walking mission. Sarutobi did so.

Unfortunately for Team 4, being specialized as a reconnaissance team, they were relatively weaker in stature compared to their peers. This caused all the genin on the team to groan loudly. "Why did you decide us such a horrible mission sir?" one asked.

Sarutobi simply smiled at them, and said, "I assign missions to those I think are best for them," lying through his teeth.

As the team left, and the door was closed, Naruto spoke up, "Really, you assign D-rank missions on the basis of what will bring us the most amusement. It's too bad we can't laugh at them while they're here."

The Hiruzen simply nodded in ascent. "It helps relieve the stress of paperwork. Which reminds me, I have some mission reports that need to be gone through. Let's have monkey and boar do them today."

The two ANBU in question groaned, and appeared from opposite walls out of nowhere. Hare and Crow didn't keep their joy silent, laughing out loud at the poor souls.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Crow, who due to being unmasked, was revealed to be Kenshi Kagemori, were in a grassy training field. "So what are ya teaching me today," Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto, I hope to impart to you how to fly," Kenshi responded.

Naruto's eyes lit up in response, shouting, "Awesome!"

"Just kidding." Naruto's eagerness was killed in an instant. "Now, as you have good chakra control due to years of tutelage, and have enough stealth techniques under your belt, we are going to determine your affinity, and move from there."

Naruto's eyes once again lit up, but then confusion crossed his face, and asked, "Isn't that meant for upper level Chunin and Jonin?"

Crow let out a deep breath in response, before saying, "Kid, you're in ANBU. Despite your limited skills, you need to know how to do something interesting."

Naruto let out an ah, then looked annoyed and asked, "Did you just call me weak?"

Kenshi ignored him and held out a small piece of paper to Naruto. Naruto took it and channeled his Chakra into it. Nothing happened. "Ah, I guess you have no talent for elemental techniques Naruto. Maybe we should just toss you from ANBU," Crow said nonchalantly.

Naruto meanwhile, had a look of utter despair. "I'm a total failure," he said to himself.

Crow looked at Naruto with a sad face, before he started smirking. Then chuckling. Then laughing. Naruto looked with anger at Kenshi, most likely for his joy in his own despair. Then Crow spoke up, "Naruto," he chuckled, "Try it one more time," handing him a similar piece of paper.

Naruto complied, and with a look of amazement, the paper split in two. "Wind type," he said to himself.

"Naruto, just wanted you to know the first piece of paper was just that. A piece of paper," Kenshi said with mirth in his voice.

After several moments, a look of comprehension dawned on Naruto's face. "Bastard! You tricked me," Naruto shouted out in anger at Kenshi.

"Naruto, what have I said about uncreative insults. Your level of wit still amazes me, despite being in my presence for such a long time," Crow responded with a chiding tone.

Naruto would have retorted, but then stopped himself. Fifteen seconds later, two Chunin walked into the field. The two had disappeared without a trace, with the two Chunin never being the wiser of their Naruto and Crow ever having been there.

They reappeared in another training ground, one reserved for ANBU. "Well, shall we start your training?" Crow asked, for the mask was donned once more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dog, when will Crow be back," Hare asked?

Dog replied calmly, "He should be back in two days. It may be three if chooses to do something stupid." Dog continued his work, analyzing enemy movements and deciding how to respond to them.

Hare got bored and walked over to the ANBU common room. Although the Leaf Village had over a hundred and fifty ANBU, only thirty were ever in the village at any point. Naruto looked for any ANBU that he was friends with. There were twelve people in the room. Spotting Fox, he walked over and called over to him, and called out, "Yo Fox. Can I join you."

Fox looked over, and shrugged his shoulders, "Why not. Were not betting anything right now." Fox, along with Cat, Skunk, Frog, and Flower were playing a game of poker.

The rest of the table let out a deep breath. Naruto proceeded to win fifteen hands in a row. The rest of the players proceeded to kick him out. Since there was no money involved, Fox didn't care.

"Jeez, what to do," Naruto said out loud. "Ah, I Know," he exclaimed. He quickly got out of his uniform, and left the ANBU headquarters. Finding his favorite stand, Ichiraku Ramen. The blond jumped onto a seat and called out, "Gramps, can I get two bowls of Miso Ramen?"

A man came out from the back and smiled upon looking at Naruto. "Sure thing Naruto, coming right up."

Only a few minutes later, Naruto's ramen was served. Naruto proceeded to eat another five bowls. After paying for his food, Naruto thanked the man and continued walking. As he did so, he said to himself, "Today is so boring. Don't have guard duty, village patrol, Crow is on his mission, I've been kicked from poker." Naruto paused for a moment, before exclaiming, "I'll just get a mission!"

Naruto ran to the Fire shadow tower rapidly, before running back to ANBU Headquarters, and changing back into uniform and mask. Then, he ran back towards the Fire Shadow Tower. Going through the ANBU entrance, and seeing nobody other than the Hokage and ANBU, jumped in. "Hey gramps, is there a mission I can do," Naruto asked.

Five sighs could be heard, one from 'gramps,' and the others from various parts of the room. "I suppose Naruto, we have catching Tora, painting fences..." the Shadow began before being interrupted.

"Nah gramps, I'll take a short C rank or B rank mission. Got any of those?" Naruto stated.

The Fire Shadow muttered something under his breath along the lines of "cheeky ANBU," before pulling out a scroll from his desk. "Here Naruto," Sarutobi said, "You are steal a set of documents that have great potential for monetary value. Mission details are in the scroll."

"Thanks gramps," Naruto stated before exiting though the secret exit entrance. It resembled a doggy door. Naruto quickly arrived at ANBU Headquarters before he unfurled the scroll. Glancing at it, he said to himself, "So I have to steal financial records from some guy that does heavy trade with Cloud, but bodyguards weren't available due Cloud consolidating their forces from the Tenrou incident. Perfect."

Naruto packed a two day bag, and headed out. Exiting at the secret ANBU exit for the village, he quickly started tree jumping to his target location. A loud noise was heard as he ran through the trees. "Oops, forgot to suppress the sound," Naruto said to himself. Suddenly, the noise quieted down dramatically. "Ahh, thats better," Naruto stated.

After six and a half hours of running, Naruto finally reached his destination, with a slights signs of being tired. "That was a good run," he said to himself. Naruto started hopping through the roofs of the village.

Noodles country is the same as ever. The mission was to steal documents from a Tarin Toroski. Currently only has Samurai guarding him. They won't be an issue. It would be best not to harm them. The trading outpost should be a few more blocks down.

After a few short minutes, Naruto found the Trading Guild area. Where most bulk traders did their work.

Toroski is residing on Sweeping Grass street. That is two streets down. One street. This street. He is at the Crooked Ram Inn. The documents are either there, or at his work place. He is on the window room facing the street, second floor, third from the right.

It's a nice looking inn.

The Inn was red, and had a depiction of a tilted rams head on the walls face. It was several stories tall, and fifteen windows wide. Naruto, or Hare, jumped to the window of his target. Not detecting anyone inside, he cast a small illusion on the window.

Hare then opened the window, and entered. Everyone else only saw a closed window the entire time.

Naruto searched the room, carefully checking and then opening several drawers and brief cases.

These are the documents. Trade reports. Strange, it seems that cloud is increasing their imports of iron and seal capable paper. What are they planning? Preparing for a possible war to break out as a result of the Tenrou incident? Most likely. I need to make a copy of these.

Naruto pulled out a single scroll, and unfurled it, showing a complicated seal. He then formed the ram and sign, muttering "Release," caused four more scrolls to appear from it in a small cloud of smoke. He then took the papers, and went through several hand signs before muttering, "Message transcription Technique." As a result, the information on the paper were copied onto the scrolls.

After several more minutes of searching, and finding nothing else of use, Naruto left.

Time to search his workplace. There may be more useful information there. Exit through the window. Good thing there were no enemy ninjas. My caster illusions can only affect civilians, and stupid samurai.

After several minutes of running, Naruto arrived at the Traders Den, the main building for large scale trading in Noodle.

We didn't know which room that Tarin was using as his temporary office. Crap. Ninjas. Hmmm. They seem to only be a genin team. However, highly possible that a Jonin is present. I pray that he is not a sensor. The genin are fifteen yards. Need to get closer. Hmm, they seem to be from lightning. I hate bad intelligence.

Naruto crept closer to them, completely invisible to their sight, smell, and hearing.

"Why did we have to stay here while Gari-sensei goes back to Cloud," a blond girl complained.

Good. The Jonin isn't here. This makes my job a lot easier.

"Naname, it is because Leaf killed one of our ninjas. During a peace conference at that. Sure, Leaf gave us the killer, but it still may lead to war. Gari-sensei is needed for the Jonin conferences to decide what to do about the Leaf's actions," A blond boy replied.

It seems like they weren't told their ninja tried to kidnap one of Leaf's clan heirs. The guy totally deserved it. Not that they will ever learn that information. These kids will help lead me to where Tarin is. Why am I calling them kids? I'm younger than them.

Moments later, a man walked out from a room. "I'm almost done for today. I have one more meeting. However, as it is the evening hour, we decided to get a quick dinner first."

Tarin

Several more people left the room that the man was in.

Tarin didn't bring anything out with him. Neither did any of the other men.

"Can two of you guard the room, while another comes with us," Tarin requested.

Naname, the blond girl of the genin team then spoke, "Certainly, Rashi, go with them. Bring us back something to eat when you're done," she commanded the third member of the team, a dark skinned boy with gray hair.

"Sure Naname," he replied, before following the group of men.

Two genin. As easy it would be to knock them out, with surprise on my side, I don't need them knowing I was here. This room has no window. It will be difficult to make entry. This room was designed to make it more difficult for ninjas to enter. A large amount of small vents as opposed to a single large one.

Any distraction I make will only distract one of them to investigate. One will always stand watch. I need one of them to go to the bathroom. Ahh, I can disguise myself as a trader, and then give them tainted water. It will force at least one to the restroom, while I can create a distraction for the other.

Naruto silently left the building, and upon finding an alleyway, created a shadow clone of himself. The clone then transformed itself into an unique looking trader. Made unique buy his particularly large nose.

The clone then got a tray with some cups of water, and brought it to the real Naruto. Hare then pulled out his scroll, and unfurled it slightly more than last time. With a quick ram seal, he then had nine different vials showing. Each marked denoting what was in it.

Picking the one marked 'Delayed tasteless laxative,' he put it into one of the two cups. Resealing the vials, he put the scroll away. The clone then walked off to the two genin. Naruto created another Shadow clone, that looked like a beggar. After half an hour, Hare was notified by his dispelled clone that its mission was complete.

The beggar version of Naruto was already in place, and created some commotion. Naruto, observed the final genin leave the door to investiagate. Thankfully, a civilians weak punches couldn't dispel a shadow clone.

Naruto quickly entered the room, and unsealed his earlier scrolls. He indiscrimately started copying the documents with his message transcription technique. He filled the first two scrolls, and put some effort into the final one. After placing all the documents exactly the way they were, including the subtle amounts of dust on various papers to detect treachery, he hid in the corner of the room.

I can't escape at this point. The second genin is already back, and the female is on her way. I will just have to wait. I can get more information listening to the final meeting anyways.

After another half hour, Tarin and his group reentered the room. After checking the papers, and being satisfied nothing had happened, they continued their meeting, with several new faces in the room.

"Next item on the agenda is the purchase of straw for cattle." Tarin began. " Lightning country is increasing their requested amounts, as well as Fire country. There will be a meeting discussing trade deals between the two countries in two weeks. Currently, Lightning has the better deal, their initial offer being 630 ryo per ton while Fire is offering 580 per ton. Fire is extremely likely to match that price, and likely beat it. Their economy is better off. However, trading with lightning will increase our influence, which opens the door for us getting better future prices, and reduced cost on missions from cloud."

Another trader put in his input, "Depending on how much Fire beats lightning, we should give lightning anywhere from a thirty to forty percent share on our next export, while giving Fire an fifteen to twenty five percent share. Divide the rest amongst the other nations based off of demand. That way, we can maintain strong trade with both countries, and still get better deals from Cloud."

The meeting continued, with the traders debating the best initial proportions for trade. Hare did not personally find much of the information relevant, but someone in Leaf would probably consider it invaluable.

The meeting ended an hour later, and the tradesmen left, taking all their documents with them. Naruto left another three hours later, when noone was in the building.

"Mission complete," Naruto said to himself. He then started an easy jog back to Leaf, completely unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ANBU pay is terrible. I got paid a tenth of what it would have been cost otherwise. At least the benefits are awesome. Other ninjas have to supply themselves with all their equipment. ANBU get unlimited access to equipment of all types other than tools made of chakra conductive metals. We still get limited access to that.

My custom ordered eighteen inch chakra conductive Tanto would have cost over five million ryo. I got for free. I suppose I should be grateful.

I was the one who had the third most expensive item in ANBU as a result. The only ones who beat me were Cat and Dog. Cat had a Chakra conductive Katana. Dog once had a forty inch Chakra conductive Odachi. He lost it in a fight, and despite being the ANBU commander, was never allowed to have a chakra conductive item supplied for free through ANBU. He cost us fifteen million ryo.

As of now, he had the normal chakra conductive twelve inch tanto. He had to pay for it himself, off an ANBU pay. He mainly did it by taking the weapons of the people he killed and selling them, as well as bounties, which we also only received ten percent from. All other ninjas got thirty percent.

Naruto walked into the ANBU common room. "Crow has Shadow guard duty today. And I got stuck with food delivery duty. The worst job in ANBU, unless gramps decided to have you do his own damn paperwork."

Letting on a deep breath, he started running towards the various posts or sections in the Leaf village that he would find hungry ANBU. After a while, he made it to the last delivery location, the Fire Shadow Tower. Six ANBU were stationed here, one at the main entrance, and one that patrolled the entire building.

He got the first two, before silently entering the Shadow's office.

At least I don't have to deliver the old man's food as well. He has Chunin for that.

Handing out the various meal packets, he ran out after giving three out. "Well look at that Crow, looks like you don't get food today. I just happen to be short handed today."

Crow responded with an extremely annoyed voice, "Hare, if I do not get food within the next two minutes, I will hide your Tanto, and block an attempts to get another Chakra conductive Tanto."

Hare, or Naruto, looked at Crow with fear. "You wouldn't! It cost five million Ryo."

"And you didn't pay a cent for it. You have one minute and fifty seconds."

After several seconds, Naruto pulled a bento box out of nowhere, and handed it to Crow. "There's your food, I hope your happy," Naruto replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Crow responded with a cheerful voice, "Why Naruto, I'm always happy. I'm happy when doing S class mission. I'll happily gut you should you ever withhold my food again."

Naruto let out a slight shiver. Then disappeared, along with the other ANBU. A few seconds later, the door opened, a chunin bringing in a bento box for the Fire Shadow. The chunin looked around, and then asked, "Sir, did someone already bring you food? It smells like beef in here."

Sarutobi gave the chunin a perplexed expression, before saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps you should get your nose checked. I can't smell anything."

The chunin looked ever more confused, before nodding and leaving. Hiruzen then opened his Bento box and started enjoying his Chicken and rice.

All the ANBU reappeared, one eating his food upside down, while the others were off the ground, their backs sticking to the walls, their feet crossed.

Hare looked at the ANBU on the roof, bear. He then asked, "Bear, how do you make it so your food doesn't fall out while eating upside down?"

Bear looked down upon Naruto from his perch, before saying, "Naruto, when you are as cool as I am, you will find yourself able to defy the physics that we already defy," before he continued to eat.

Naruto shrugged, and then left the room. Several seconds later, the whole room burst out laughing. Bear's bento box morphed to show it no longer being upside down. Bear then stated with a voice full of mirth, "Naruto still needs to work on his genjutsu detection. He still can't see through jonin level illusions."

"Aye," the whole room replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hare looked at the items before him. He promptly went through several hand seals before shooting fire from his mouth, incinerating the previous items. "Are you serious! What made you think I wanted smut for my birthday," Hare demanded!

Crow's came quickly, "I figured that you could use a hobby."

Hare smacked his mask before replying, "I'm ten, and you're so annoying."

"But I'm still your favorite," Crow replied confidently.

"I'm wouldn't be too sure about that. Cat is getting her boyfriend to teach me three techniques for my tanto. That's more than you've ever done," Hare retorted.

"What," Crow exclaimed with an exaggerated amount of shock, "But I taught you how to climb trees!"

"Cat taught me how to make my own explosive tags, taught me two tanto techniques herself, helped me learn how to suppress my chakra, walk on water, how to use fire techniques, and gave me my first kunai and shurkien set," Naruto listed off.

"I teach you how to be witty," Crow responded lamely.

"As if, more like you verbally abuse me," Naruto retorted.

"I showed what you affinity was."

"And did nothing after that, despite having the same affinity."

"You should be responsible enough to practice on your own. You have plenty of scrolls to look upon for knowledge and never asked me for advice anyways."

Naruto was silent at that. Then, a few moments later, Naruto responded, "Cat is still winning."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"That was a long mission," Hare commented.

"It was only two months, and you got to train during most of it," Crow replied.

"Well, I do feel stronger than I was before. You somewhat made up for my birthday," Naruto replied.

"Hmmm, with this, I would say that you could face a Chunin in combat," Crow started, Naruto growing a smile at the worlds, "and be able to survive for at least thirteen seconds," Crow had continued. "A large improvement from twelve seconds."

"Shut up basterd," Naruto said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Naruto, what have I said about uncreative insults," Crow chided.

Naruto had no response. The two entered the ANBU headquarters, and as they entered the common room, they grew looks of confusion. Not that they could be seen. Crow spoke first, "Yugao, you do know that it's against protocol to bring outsiders into ANBU?"

Yugao, the unmasked cat, replied, "No one here cares about protocol. As long as we don't report it, there is no problem." Crow simply nodded in response.

Hayate Gekko, the man in question, looked slightly nervous due to how out of place he was there. Being the only one without a mask other than Yugao, as well as the only person without an ANBU uniform, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Hello Hayate," Hare called out.

Hayate looked at him, and then said with a slight smile, "It's nice to see a familiar," he started before coughing slightly, " face, or mask should I say."

Naruto paused for a moment before saying, "Screw protocol," before taking off his mask, and joining Hayate and Yugao, who were playing shogi. The rest of the ANBU thought for a moment, before also taking their masks off.

Hayate, upon seeing Naruto, was slightly surprised. Naruto had three whisker marks going down each side of his face. Deep blue eyes adorned his face, with a slight scowl as well.

Hayate was fixing to speak, until Crow, or Kenshi, spoke, "As long as you don't say anything, nothing happened. Otherwise I'd have to kill you."

Yugao shot Kenshi a stern look before returning to her game.

Hayate then spoke, "So Hare, or should I say Naruto, how long have you been in ANBU?"

Naruto responded, "Three years now. Although I wasn't and still am not nearly the level of a normal ANBU, the old man shadow let me join, due to the mob attack on me when I was seven post Uchia crisis. I've been training, and can proudly say,"

"That he can survive maybe thirteen seconds against a Chunin," Kenshi interjected with a smile. Naruto scowled back, before Kenshi continued, "Really, he is a strong Chunin. In probably four years, he will be a Jonin level."

Naruto couldn't hide an expression of surprise from his face as he stared at Kenshi.

He thinks that much of me? There is now way I'm an upper level chunin. I couldn't possibly make it to Jonin in four years.

"Naruto is an excellent ninja, and certainly deserves his place here," Kenshi finished.

Hayate took the words in before complimenting Naruto with a smile, "Well Naruto, very impressive. You are advancing almost as fast as Kakashi Hatake. I am sure that you will be one of the top ninjas of the Leaf in the future."He then broke off into a series of coughs.

Naruto felt his insides swelling up. "Thank-you Hayate, Thank-you kenshi."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well, this is a change," Hare commented.

"Your ANBU, deal with it," Crow replied.

"It's just that the old man never let me have an A-class mission before," Naruto continued.

"Well, for this mission, you have me, an ANBU Captain, Tiger, another ANBU captain, Cat, the most skilled ANBU who isn't a captain, and bear, an unnamed disposable ANBU," Crow replied.

"That's not very nice," Bear complained.

"Deal with it," was the response. "Now, we leave in forty minutes. You should all already be ready, but triple check yourselves, and triple check each other. Remember, mission type is long range reconnaissance of Lightning country. Remember to pack some warm clothes. If the mission goes as planned, we'll be there for three weeks. Chance of an encounter with patrol team is mid level. Enemy ANBU encounter chance is low. Latest intelligence, shows they are sending them out as recon instead."

Crow took a deep breath before continuing, "WE are going to cut through Hot Springs and stay within twenty miles shore line of Frost on the south side. We'll enter lightning, and do our best to getting to close to their village. We are mainly investigating ports and trade hubs. Meet up at exit seven in thirty minutes, and make sure to re-read all mission details. Dismissed."

The ANBU walked a short distance, double checking their supplies as well as their comrades. Hare stayed, silent, before finally asking, "Am I ready for this mission?"

Crow was silent, as he checked his gear. He walked over and started checking Hares, before speaking, "Naruto, when it pertains to stealth, you have all you need to be ANBU," Crow started, "However, should we be forced into an engagement, I ask that you only try to take what you can handle. Don't try to face down enemy ANBU or Jonin."

"Yes sir," Hare said softly.

Crow finished checking his, Hare's, gear, before speaking once again, "Check my gear." Hare complied, and after two minutes, saw that Crow had all his gear. "Your good," Hare spoke. Crow simply nodded.

Half an hour later, the ANBU team met up at exit seven, a secret ANBU exit. He then spoke, "Well Hare, Welcome to ANBU."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Five men and women in masks jumped through the woods. One in a Crow mask then spoke, "It is too bad that we can't jump on these trees."

One with a mask the resemble a tiger replied, "While I do agree, and acknowledge that you're the mission leader, we should be silent."

There was no response, signaling the Crow mask ninjas agreement. The two both wore white hooded cloaks. This denoted the fact that they were ANBU captains. Both were also lean, and wisps of light brown hair could be seen under the hoods.

Following the two, were three more masked ninjas, all wearing black flak jackets and clothes. One with a mask resembling a cat. This one had long purple hair that flowed silently as they ran. Another wore a mask resembling a bear. He had short brown hair, and had broad shoulders. The final ninja was short of stature, and had bright blond hair.

The five ninjas ran, as they did, the woods became more and more sparse. The Crow masked ninja went through several hand signs, that translate as 'slow down.' The squad did so, becoming even more silent, if that was possible. Suddenly the team halted, and the melted away from sight.

Thirty minutes later, the team came out of nowhere, and continued their trek. Crow through his hand signs signaled, 'Damn Frost ninjas.' The Other ANBU simply nodded in agreement. He then signaled, '14 Miles From Border. To fast, Down speed 15 clicks.'

The ninjas previously going 45 kilometers an hour slowed down to 30 kilometers an hours. After that, Crow signaled, '43 minutes to destination.'

No sound was heard as the ANBU moved. 43 minutes later, the ANBU arrived at the Frost-Lightning border. The Tiger Eye Canal. One of the most impressive engineering feats ever done, the Tiger Eye Canal cut across over fifty miles of land, and was designed so that it was nearly impossible to eliminate. Concrete thirty feet wide separated the earth from the water on the bottom and sides.

Special barriers prevented sand from clogging up the canal, that were placed every five hundred feet. Snow country was the designer of the canal, and was built by them along with help from Lightning and Frost. No ninja assistance was done, despite offers of it. The only other country that had the engineers to design such a wonder was Earth country.

The ANBU took a few more moments to look in awe of it. Then, Crow signaled to the rest of the group, 'Cross in thirty seconds.' The group did as such, after which Crow signaled to Hare, 'Welcome to Lightning.'

Tall white peaked mountains could be seen in the distance. After their momentary pause, the group of ANBU continued on their way. After a little over an hour of travel, Crow signaled the group to 'Stop.' Making several more signs, he signaled, 'Rest here. Continue mission tomorrow. Tiger and Cat go to objective 2 and 3. Hare, Bear, me go to objective 1 and 4. Meet at check point seven five days.'

The ANBU nodded in the affirmative before Tiger signaled, 'My group travel minimum three more hours, then rest.'

Crow simply nodded, before Tiger and Cat disappeared.

So we are going to Lily's Gate and Karasu. Cat and Tiger are going to Crow's Nest and Eden. Well, where is a good rock. This one will help keep me more hidden. Ah, this one is more comfortable. I need to be hidden though. This rock in my back is annoying.

Hare then signaled to Crow, who was resting a short distance away, 'How long.'

'Four hours,' was the reply.

Four hours, well, I guess that means three hours and fifty minutes until I wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was early evening. Hare was walking through the light crowds of people.

Why are the people so quiet? I heard something really bad happened, but what? Maybe everybody is sad. Sad about the bad thing that happened. That man is staring at me, with a not mean look. Why do they stare at me like that?

Why does almost everybody hate me? What have I ever done? Other than the occasional prank. But they hated me even before then. Why does almost everybody hate me? Gramps likes me. Some of the masked men are nice. There was the doggy one, the bird, and, and the old one with strange hair. There were the Teuchi and Ayame who sold ramen.

Why can't I have friends. There are only six people that don't look at me meanly. It seems like others have so many people that like them. Why does so many people be mean to me. Why am I..

Nighttime. We move out in ten minutes. Crow is still asleep. He will probably wake up in five minutes. I'm going to stretch a little bit.

Hare went through several stretches, most likely to ease any aches from resting on rock. Crow came up behind Hare. He then pulled out a kuni, and then held it on Hare's neck. Hate then froze. "Really Bunny, what if I some big bad Cloud ninja?"

There was a moment's pause, before Hare responded, "Then you would have never had the honor of being on your own level."

A sniffle was heard. Crow then spoke, full of emotion, "Hare, I'm so proud of you. You have after all these years finally progressed beyond the terms bastard or ass. You have finally gone one level above twit."

Hare chose not to respond. "If you two are done with your bonding time, we still have a mission," a voice, Bear spoke up.

Crow responded, "Bear, I understand that you bear a great desire for bare bonding time, which with your features your barely have a chance to have, but don't make such false thoughts about Hare an I's rapport." Bear sputtered in response. Crow continued, "Alratelineht, back to mission. Silence from now on."

Bear and Hare nodded, and then the group of three continued their trek. After several hours of travel, the group arrived on the outskirts of Lily's Gate.

Lily's gate formed after the Tiger Eye Canal was created. It was a choke point for trade where Lightning country placed tariffs on all trade passing through. The ways to avoid it were either instead of going east after the canal, go south, but have a high chance of a pirate attack, or not even go on the Tiger Eye canal.

Lighting made a lot of money from the action.

Despite how young the city was, it was bustling with people. Crow signaled to his team, 'Change into civilian gear, make sure to hyper conceal chakra, but don't completely suppress it. Make sure to have your passes at all times.'

The group of three changed, before and then started walking towards the city. As they enterted the city, a group of samurai stopped them, the apparent leader speaking to them, "Show us your passes."

"Here they are," Crow, or Ta'ke Namerei said kindly, while the other two disguised ANBU did the same.

The Samurai looked over the passes before asking, "What is your business here?"

"I am here with my associate," Crow stated, pointing at bear, "Hiro Masana to observe a large business transaction," and then pointing at Hare, "and I am bringing my nephew to teach him the trade, as he is much more interested than my useless son."

The samurai nodded, before recording what was said. "Isn't he a little young for such work," he asked?

"I believe that when it comes to business, it is best to introduce it to them early, that way they have more experience than all the people their age," Crow stated firmly.

The samurai nodded, responding, "My apologies Namerei sir, your passes check out, you may enter the city."

Crow nodded before saying, "Thank you, and my apologies for my tone samurai sir."

The group entered the city, which was full of people going about their business. The team walked to the traders guild, and entered and rented a room there from a hotel. Crow then spoke, "Hare, Bear, create a shadow clone of yourselves stealthily," to which after a few moments of focus, three clones materialized. "Good, the chakra sensors didn't go off. Send the clones to do our business. We will meanwhile investigate. Bear, look at grain imports. Figure out where they're going. Hare, investigate iron imports. I will investigate all exports."

With that, to the casual observer, three civilians left the hotel room to do business. In reality, it was three clones that looked like civilians, and three invisible ANBU. At the exit of the hotel, the ANBU went their separate ways.

Iron imports. Those are brought in at dock seven, since only dock seven has the proper equipment to handle the weight. We know that Lightning has increased its grain imports. Although suspicious, it is not a sign of increased militarism. Increased iron imports would be.

Hare slid his way through the city undetected. Suddenly, he froze in his approach to dock seven.

Jonin in the area. I pray they are not ANBU. Movement will cause me to be more easily detected. Two jonin. One a hundred yards out west. The other a hundred and ten yards north. Neither are converging in on me. Most likely not ANBU. Still, I need to be careful. I need to swing to that building. Jonin one is moving south east. I hope he didn't detect me. I need to alert Crow and Bear.

Hare, unseen to any other, put his hand to his ear, and then whispered, "Crow, Bear, I detect two jonin in the area. I am two hundred and forty yards away from dock seven, at two-hundred forty degrees. Jonin one is moving south east, approximately ninety yards from my position. Jonin two is stationary one hundred ten yards north of my position."

Crow then spoke over the comm, "Roger, continue your mission, but don't take any risks. Stay put incase jonin one has detected you. Bear, stay frosty."

"Roger," Bear replied.

Hare stayed stationary until jonin two stopped.

That is approximately where a sushi restaurant was. It is also the breakfast hour. He is likely eating his morning meal. It is safe to continue my route. Jonin two is still stationary. I need to give him a wide berth. Can no longer take bearing sixty. I need to go about one-hundred twenty degrees. Then I can shift to a sharper angle to get to the dock.

Hare slowly began his new route to dock seven. After half an hour of stealthily making his way through the area, Hare arrived at dock seven. The dock was huge, over two-hundred yards long, and at least a hundred wide. Three vessels were currently docked, with one unloading cargo.

From the roof that Hare laid, he fiddled with his mask.

To far away to see effectively. Need to activate zoom function. That's better. As expected, they're unloading iron shipments. I will need to find ship manifests to know fully how much.

Hare turned invisible, and started moving towards the boat that was unloading.

I need to get on without chakra, and without using the gangplank. So annoying.

Hare wove his way around several people as he approached the dock. After a short while, he made it, and walked up to the boat, mindful not to run into anyone.

I also can't use any of the mooring lines. I can use the crane when it returns to pick up more cargo. I'll have to be careful when doing so. Hare with some difficulty crept near to where a large metal box full of iron was being placed. Avoiding the sailors, he jumped onto the box silently and climbed up the chain a few feet.

The sailors detached the crane's hook, and then after raising for a moment, swung over to pick up more cargo. Hare silently dropped onto the side of the ship as the crane passed it and stayed still for a few moments.

I need to find the Captain quarters. With this style of boat, it is most likely... there.

Hare approached what he presumed to be the Captain's quarters.

I can't sense anyone within. Ah, a small piece of metal to signify if anyone enters. Can only be placed from the outside...by normal means. I will have to risk using chakra. Wait, this is manganese. It is reactive to chakra. This just became more difficult. Someone approaches.

The person that approached was in a blue uniform. He walked up to the room, and entered it, while picking up the small piece of metal.

Damn. I can't possibly enter the room while he is in there. He has samurai levels of chakra, I can't catch him in an effective illusion. Not to mention the wall blocking me. I need a distraction. But what can I use that won't arouse to much suspicion. The sailors here seem to be experienced ones. I can't stage a mishap easily. There, a greenhorn. I can use him.

Hare silently walked up to the fledgling sailor, non-existent to all.

His chakra levels are low enough that my illusions can affect him. But can I risk using chakra? It would be best to avoid that. The boat is slightly rocking. There is a mop there. I can have the mop fall down and trip him. It wouldn't be enough. It would have to be a man overboard, and that would arouse too much suspicion considering how far the edge of the boat is.

Another green horn there. He is close to the edge, but how can I trip him. He is moving away from the edge now. Annoying. Wait, he is scaling the ratline. A perfect opportunity. I have to scale the mast itself though. This will be fun.

Hare began his ascent of the mast, outpacing the young sailor who was climbing the ratline. Hare stopped at the first boom, and waited to see where the sailor would go. The sailor kept going, so did Naruto. The sailor stopped at the second boom, and then started eating some salted pork. Hare came up next to him.

Perfect. I have to wait until a breeze comes by. I don't have to worry about him feeling me push him, he'll die from the fall. He will die from the fall. Just a small push.

A substantial breeze passed. Naruto did nothing.

It is so simple to kill him. I just have to wait for the perfect moment. Any moment now.

A gust came by, and the sailor had to hold himself steady. The sailor adjusted himself, causing him to be more secure on the boom.

I am an ANBU, killing people is an inevitable part of my job. I have to do this. For the mission. For the Leaf village. To protect those I care for. I will do whatever is necessary. All I do is a simple push. He will die from the fall.

A gust of wind passed. A scream was heard. A man fell to his death, falling from the second boom due to a gust of wind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Posted 6/16/15

It was evening. A gentle autumn breeze floated through the air. The breeze carried the smell of tulips. It carried laughs. It carried chaos. It carried the smell of iron. The smell of blood. It carried screams. It carried shouts. It carried death.

At a dirt intersection, the bodies of men and women peppered it surface. People ran. People fell. In the center of this chaos, a young blond boy laid on his side, face bloodied, crying in pain, tears rolling down in droves.

Men is masks struck down those who ran away. None escaped. None survived. The bodies of men and women laid on the ground, bleeding out their life force. Some in kimonos. Some in flak vests. None survived.

* * *

It was morning. Hare looked around, panting greatly. A short distance away, Crow watched. "Hare, are you alright?"

Hare looked around.

There are no bodies surrounding me. There is no blood. No death. A nightmare. A memory. Crow asked how I am feeling. I feel like crap. I hate that memory. I hate what happened. I am glad though, what became of it. The fact that I'm here.

"I'm fine Crow. Just a bad dream," Hare spoke.

"Naruto, don't lie to me. I am confident of what you saw in your dream. Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Crow stated firmly. Naruto nodded weakly in response. Crow then continued, "You didn't give your report. What did you find?"

"Lighting is indeed getting increased iron imports, a fifty percent increase from our last number, four months ago. Almost all of it is going to Cloud black smiths. They are preparing for something. We already knew that they've had increased militarism, but these imports are close to war time levels. I have full details copied down."

"Very good. Bear right now is following his final lead, before we head to Karasu. With the numbers were already getting, I believe we might be facing a war in our near future. Hopefully, with current intelligence showing that Rock is still in peace time production, they might support us along with Mist in pressuring Cloud to back down. Did you find everything you need, or is there more leads you need to follow."

Hare responded, "I have everything."

"Good," Crow stated, "We will leave eighteen hours after Bear gets here. That will give our clones time to finish their business." Hare nodded, before Crow continued, "That was your first kill Naruto, correct?"

Crow's eyes bore down on Naruto through his mask. "Yes," was Naruto's answer.

"Remember, I'm here," Crow stated, before he left the room.

You're not here now Crow.

The group of five ANBU were silent. No wind could be heard from their passing, no step as they ran made a sound. After several hours, Bear spoke, "Can we stop for food, I spotted a deer several seconds ago."

Crow stopped the group and contemplated for a moment. "Get the dear bear, for we all love the bears we eat."

"Will you cut it with the puns," Cat spoke up with an exasperated tone.

"Although words can cut men down, they cannot cut stupid animals, who cannot understand them," Crow responded. A groan could be heard from the rest of the group. "Anyways, Bear, go get the deer. Venison sounds good."

Bear nodded, before he backtracked from where they came. Fifteen seconds later, Bear drops the deer on the ground. Its neck was in an unnatural position. Bear they went on to field dress the dear, organs flying through the air as he did. Tiger then spoke, "Bear, as much as I appreciate a good show, I would rather avoid eating in this horrible smell."

Bear shrugged in response. Soon, the deer meat was chopped up in various styles, some was minced finely, some was in strips, some in slabs. Hare then muttered, "I'll take a sausage and a steak."

Bear promptly stuffed the minced meat into a magically cleaned intestine, before tossing the sausage along with a slab of meat to him, saying, "Cook it yourself."

The others promptly made their meals, before savoring into them. Cat spoke, "I wish I remembered my spice set."

Tiger scoffed before saying, "You're the only ANBU that ever brings a spice set on missions."

Cat retorted, "It's because I am one of the few ANBU with a personality."

Crow then commented, "If you consider yourself as one with a personality, then I must be the embodiment of a personality, but I think I'll leave that to Gai." A shudder shook through the ANBU.

After half an hour, Crow spoke up, "We'll stay here four hours. With that in mind, we should reach the village late morning tomorrow." The rest of the group simply nodded, and then found trees to sleep in. "Naruto," Crow called out.

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Follow me," Crow gently ordered. Naruto did so, and they started walking away from the general area of the group. "Naruto, how are you feeling?"

Naruto let out a sigh, before responding, "I am fine sir."

"What have I said about lying to me."

"What do you want me to say!" Naruto demanded, "That I can't forget the face of man, as he fell down in terror! That it's ingrained into me! I'm ANBU, I shouldn't be emotionally disturbed..."

Naruto was cut off as Kenshi Kagemori hugged him. "Naruto, you never have to bear any burden you have alone. I cannot rightly say that it will ever get better, though it may be easier to forget the faces. Just remember, don't take lives unless it is for the village. Never take a life for your own pleasure, only take a life, when it is for those you care for, for those that care for you, and for the village."

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes behind his mask."Yes Kenshi, I'll remember," Naruto sobbed.

* * *

Authors Note

Chapter 14 is done. As of right now, I have slightly over 850 views. Please give reviews so I know what I'm bad at, as this is mainly practice for my novel writing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I hate mission reports. Why does the geezer make us ANBU go through the reports? So annoying.

"Naruto," Hiruzen called out.

"Yes Shadow sir," Naruto, or Hare asked?

The Fire Shadow looked a paper for a few more moments before asking, "How would you like to be on a genin team? I currently have an opening."

"Isn't this the fourth time we've been through this?"

Hiruzen looked sheepish before continuing, "I'm sure the two genin would appreciate it. I could even make it a B-rank mission."

"Sir," Naruto began, "you would have to make it a full paying double S-class mission to make me willing to give up my ability to command jonin despite being weaker than them."

"So stingy Naruto," the Fire Shadow mumbled grumpily.

As Naruto went through reports, one caught his interest.

Interesting. A newly promoted jonin that didn't completely fill out a mission report. Forgot to sign. Great, now I have to find him, while leaving the mission report here, bring him back, make him sign, and then reprocess the paperwork while adding additional paperwork to signify he messed up. While technically not a punishable offence, we have our ways to make him pay.

Naruto put the report to the side, and continued reading through them. When he finished his stack, he got up, and stated, "I have to find someone who forgot to sign a report."

Fox, the other ANBU doing paperwork scowled in disgust. "I hate those people," he said nastily, "So what will we have him do," he questioned contemplatively.

Naruto replied, "I have an idea," before he turned to Sarutobi, asking, "Do we still have that delivery mission to Snow?"

The Fire Shadow, who had been listening, said with a smirk, "Yes we do."

Finally found him

Hare appeared in front of the jonin. The jonin, Tarin Taska looked suprised, and asked, "What can I do for you ANBU sir?"

Hare spoke in a completely monotone voice, "You are required at the Shadow Tower immediately," before Hare disappeared is a swirl of leaves.

Hare arrived the Fire Shadow Tower, and waited hidden. Tarin Taska entered the room. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stared down upon Taska. "You...summoned me Shadow sir," Tarin stated hesitantly.

"Correct, step forward," the Fire Shadow commanded. Taska did so quickly. The Fire Shadow slowly pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Taska. "You forgot to sign here," Hiruzen commented.

"Oh, my apologies Shadow sir," Taska stated sheepishly.

He signed the mission report and was fixing to leave when the Fire Shadow spoke up, "I did not dismiss you," with a grave voice.

"My apologies sir," Taska said quickly, once again extremely worried.

"You have a mission, read it," Hiruzen stated, handing the poor man the scroll.

The man read the scroll, and a look of misery donned his face. The man then asked, with a dead tone, "May I be dismissed sir?"

Hiruzen gave the man a large smile, and stated cheerfully, "Absolutely, go on about your business. You leave in two hours."

The man left in misery. Naruto then spoke up, "That was awesome."

Twenty ANBU materialized from nowhere, voicing their agreement, along with the Fire Shadow.

* * *

Authors Note

How was the Chapter? I can't know unless you tell me. More reviews means faster updates. Also, for later in the story. Do you want me to put Naruto on team seven, or some other compilation of people from rookie nine, or should I keep him in ANBU. Regardless, that decision won't have any effect for at least ten chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Blood covered the streets, signifying the recent massacre that had happened. There were no bodies present. The carnage was the result of the attack on a young boy. The mob responsible had been ruthlessly hunted down and executed.

No one walked the streets, out of fear of the slaughter that had occurred. The fear of the men in masks. The fear of the ANBU. As it was, few people knew what caused such a mass execution. A man in a white cloak stood on top of the Shadow tower, his dog mask observing the village.

A man in standard ANBU gear appeared next to him, and tonelessly said, "Sir, all responsible have been eliminated." The Dog masked man, the ANBU Commander, simply nodded in response.

Within the ANBU headquarters, laid a young blond boy asleep. A forced sleep. No one could bear his screams.

It was a bright day. Lush grass covered the area, the field wide and open. A soft breeze blew through the air. Then a hurricane like wind tore through the area, uprooting large amounts grass, and causing massive devastation. Silence followed.

"Naruto, how much of your chakra did you use with that technique," Kenshi asked.

"About a fourth," was the awe stricken reply.

There was a pause, before Crow spoke again, "Don't do it again."

"Got it Kenshi," Naruto replied, still in awe of what he had done. Naruto then continued, this time his voice full of dread, "Am I going to have to pay for this?" Kenshi nodded in response. Naruto promptly fell on his knees, screaming, "How can I pay this off with an ANBU salary! We paid like genin do!" Any further was stopped when Naruto stated, "Cat is coming. We might have a mission."

Crow nodded, before adding, "Or she is here to complain how her boyfriend is sick 80% of the time. Not that it really changes anything for her since it's not contagious."

The two waited for a few more seconds before Cat appeared, both Naruto and Kenshi overly excitedly saying, "Hi Cat,"

Cat paused a moment before brushing the strange welcome off. She was fixing to say something when Naruto interrupted, "Do we have a mission?"

Again, Cat was going to speak when Crow spoke for her, "You're here to complain how Hayate is always sick."

Cat pause for a moment before saying, "Naruto, the Fire Shadow wishes to see you. Kenshi, you have an appointment with death. Also, what happened to the field?"

Crow spoke, "Naruto trashed it with an overpowered great breakthrough. He used a fourth of his chakra apparently."

Cat stared at Naruto before off handedly commenting, "At least we don't have to pay for repairs since were ANBU," before leaving.

Naruto slowly turned his head to Kenshi. Kenshi was obviously straining not to laugh. "Kenshi, you do indeed have an appointment with death. And it will take him a long time to arrive." Naruto then also left.

Kenshi broke out into tears, "I'm so proud of you Naruto, that threat was superb!"

Naruto entered into the Fire Shadow building through the ANBU doggy door, designed by the ANBU commander himself. Seeing no one was in the office, Naruto entered. "You wanted to see me sir." It was not a question.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled in response. "Yes Naruto, I have a mission for you. Fox should be arriving any moment." Fifteen seconds later, Fox did just that.

Fox was mid-height, had loose black hare, with a slumped posture. "What can I do for you Shadow sir."

"Fox, Hare, you will be investigating a company named the Gato Company. They have been trying to buy out some companies that we are loyal to, and I'm not too happy about that. Fox, you have discretion on how to handle the situation. Details are in the mission scroll," Sarutobi stated.

Fox let out a small sigh before saying, "Yes sir."

"Also, there will be a team of chunin there to get good press, as well as questioning people. You give them the questions you want."

"Yes sir."

"Utilize the chunin as you need."

"Yes sir."

"Keep Naruto safe. There is a chance of enemy ninja."

"Yea sir."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir. Sir, I think I got it all sir. I know what I'm doing," Fox said, exasperation in his voice.

"Yes yes, take care, dismissed," Hiruzen replied sheepishly.

Fox didn't bother responding and left with Naruto, through the secret ANBU doggy door. The pair soon arrived at the ANBU headquarters. Fox then opened the mission scroll, and read through it. He then handed it to Naruto, who also read through it quickly.

So the man's name is Gato. How pretentious. Crow would be proud of me for using such a complicated word. Anyways, he already has bought out one company. There are three others that he is taking over. His company has existed twelve years. We know he does some underground business and black marketing.

"When do you want to leave," Naruto asked.

"We'll leave in five hours. Pack up and take a nap. We're going in cloaks," Fox said before walking off.

Fox is so lazy. I guess it is in his blood. So he wants us in cloaks. He always did like those. Made him not have to bring a blanket.

Naruto walked to his room at ANBU, which was quite spacious. There was a large bed, two closets, several dressers, and a large desk.

I'm glad ANBU isn't like it was before the fourth shadow took office. Apparently, rooms were small as were beds, and people had to use external storage lockers to stow their gear. Now, we have spacious everything, and personal storage areas in our rooms. ANBU also got massive benefits. Meant to keep ANBU morale up. It helped. The only downside was the severe cut in pay.

Naruto went into one of the closets, and from a large rack full of them, pulled out a simple scroll, labeled 'Two Weeks.'

Okay, there are my rations and underclothes for the mission. I can wash them if were there longer.

He then pulled out another scroll which read, 'Basic Supplies.'

This holds three kuni and shurkien sets among other things. That should be enough.

He put both scrolls in his left thigh pouch. He finally pulled out a black cloak.

The ANBU cloak of awesomeness. It is amazing what these things can do. It's also the reason they're so freaking expensive. It does not bode well to lose a cloak.

Naruto then put the cloak on, and said, "Ahh, these things are so comfortable." He then grabbed a contraption, a senbon launcher, and put it on his left wrist. He then grabbed another two scrolls labeled 'Senbon Launcher.' He slightly opened one and inserted in a slot on the launcher.

The poison on these senbon...quite deadly. We have to receive special training in order to get to use this baby. It's only useful when using a cloak in order to keep it hidden. From a rack in the closet, Naruto grabbed six kuni, and placed them in slots on either side of his cloak at the waist. He also took two sets of four shurkien and placed them is a similar area to the kuni. He then took his extended tanto, and attached it to his back.

Finally, he walked to his desk, and took his mask. He then put it back, saying, "I'm not leaving for another five hours, no need to wear it yet." He then laid on his bed, and went to sleep.

It hurts. It's dark. Why does my body hurt. The villagers...they...they tried to kill me. Why? Why would they try to hurt me. Why?

"It is because they think you are something that you are not," a voice spoke.

The blond boy looked around. "Who's there," the blond boy spoke hesitantly.

"Close your eyes, the lights will soon turn on," the voice replied softly. The boy did so. The lights did so, and slowly, the boy opened his eyes. The boys eyes fell upon a man in a black cloak, with a mask resembling a bird. "My name...is Crow."

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hello fans. This chapter is mainly an opener for the next, which is a nice size. It should be up tomorrow. The next chapter will be the first to have combat. If I had to name an arc for this current series of chapters I would call it the Cloud Militarism Arc. It still has several story chapters until its over, in which there will also be some filler chapters to fulfill the humor aspect. Make sure to review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Naruto took his mask, and placed it on his face.

It's awesome how this mask makes everything so much clearer. It is an advance piece of technology. Also, it's expensive. Like everything else in ANBU.

Hare left his room, and entered the common room. He found Fox lying down in an armchair, in a similar black cloak. Snoring was heard from the man. "Fox," Hare spoke, to which the snoring stopped and Fox rose his head, "Are ya ready?"

Fox simply nodded and got up, and went to leave the room. Hare followed. Fox started jumping through the roof tops.

Crow and I would probably mess with the populace. Fox would rather avoid bothering. Oh well.

The two left the village without incident. Not that there would be one. The pair went at a casual pace, and after five hours of travel, arrived in the port city Silver Star. Fox and Hare perched on a roof that overlooked a good portion of the city. Fox spoke, "The chunin will arrive in approximately twenty hours. We will investigate ourselves until we find everything we can get from not talking to people. We will then give the chunin the questions we want when they arrive. Hare, investigate further who Gato is and find what kind of security he has. I will investigate what he's doing and formulate how to stop him."

"Yes sir," Hare replied. The pair then turned invisible, and went on their way.

Hare ran silently to the Aristocracy District.

Gato was staying at the Swan's Paradise. There.

Hare jumped building to building to the target location.

Chunin. Three of them. Inside the building. They are close to where Gato's room should be. Annoying. I need to move in closer.

Hare dropped down to the too above the overly grand door, and waited. As a person entered the building, so did he. Hare then moved his way through the room and reached the stairs, and quickly scaled them to the fifth and highest floor.

Chakra is completely suppressed. This is when it gets hard.

Across the hall, stood two chunin level ninjas outside a door.

Missing-nin from cloud. The third one is in the room. I can't enter from here, but this confirms that Gato has three chunin working for him. Annoying. I don't recognize them. Options are they are newly missing, or Cloud is lying. Both are possible.

Hare crept away, and started descending the stairs when he froze.

Jonin. Damn it. It will be difficult to hide my presence from him. He is still over a hundred yards away. As long as he isn't a sensor and doesn't come right in front of me, I'll be fine.

Hare scaled the wall and hid on a rafter. After a few minutes, the Jonin level ninja, a missing-nin also from Cloud underway, along with Gato. They walked up to the fifth floor, and walked down the hall, at which point Hare could no longer see them.

He showed no signs of noticing me. He likely didn't. He seemed low jonin, that is good for me and Fox. I can't do anything more at this point. I need to look elsewhere.

Hare left the building silently, and unseen.

"So three mid-chunin and a low-jonin huh," Fox asked. Hare simply nodded in response. "Well. from what I've dug up from my investigation at his office, he plans of taking control of Wave economically. As Wave relies solely on trade, he might just succeed."

"Should we stop him," Hare asked.

"If it were only so simple. However, a major thing I picked up is that Gato is selling weapons to Cloud as a relatively low price. It doesn't bode well for us," Fox replied.

Hare replied, "Cloud and Lightning have been having increased militarism for the past year. They've been keeping it quiet but this should be enough to convince Earth Country as well as Rock. Our combined pressure should be enough to force them to slow down."

"Exactly. However, killing Gato won't necessarily solve anything. Someone can potentially just take his place. We need to scare him instead."

Hare then asked, "Are we really going to need the chunin at this point?"

Fox replied with a yawn, "No, but they do provide good advertising. They could help with scaring Gato. We need to kill his ninja guards. That will get his attention. Can you beat three chunin by yourself?"

Thinking it over for a moment, Hare responded, "It's possible that I can beat these three, but it would be best to wait for the chunin reinforcements. That will give a guaranteed victory."

"Alright, we'll wait for them then. We don't want to take unnecessary risk. I don't want to either. You die, and Crow and Shadow will give me a painful death."

Naruto paused for a moment before he spoke quickly, "We have to move. Gato and his guards are leaving. We'll have to take those chances."

Fox let out a sigh before nodding. "I'll take the jonin then reinforce you. Survive while I'm gone. You make the opening move to try to eliminate one early and make it easier for yourself. More if you can. Where are they heading to?"

"Dock four."

"Let's move out then," Fox groaned.

The two silently ran towards dock four.

"We got here first, prepare to make an ambush," Fox ordered.

Hare made three shadow clones that turned invisible, before he and Fox turned invisible themselves. They waited for fifteen minutes before their query arrived.

They're here. They are not expecting any trouble. Gato walks ahead. Followed by the jonin, and then the three chunin. Wait for the right moment. Three...two...one...now.

Hare's clones sprinted from their cover towards the chunin in the back. The jonin reacted quickly and eliminated two of the three clones. The third slashed the chunin across the chest with its Tanto.

One down. The final clones was bursted by one of the remaining chunin. Fox had come moments later and kept the jonin busy. Hare revealed himself to the remaining two chunin.

"He killed Has'to," one screamed in rage.

Hmm. It might be best to wear these guys out quickly. A fight on the water then. I just have to get them there. Easy.

Hare then spoke, voice fully monotone, "He was nothing more than fodder."

"Bastard," the second yelled before both charged him.

Hare ran. The chunin followed. Hared jumped out into the ocean, standing on its surface, and was followed by the two missing nin. Number two smirked, before saying, "Big mistake," and started to go through hand seals, and shouted "Water Release, Water Bullet!"

Crap.

Hare waited a few moments as the second ninja formed a water bullet, and shot it towards him at high speeds. He quickly redrew his extended tanto.

Flying Swallow.

Hare slashed the water bullet in half, the water splitting around him.

I love that technique. I can't wait until I can incorporate wind chakra into it. Then I will be absolutely overpowered.

The first enemy then snarled before charging him. Hare gave wide slash just as the brown haired ninja approached. As he did so, he launched senbon towards the second ninja who was going through another set of seals.

The first ninja easily backed dodged under the slash, and launched an undercut towards Hare's waist. Hare let the punch land, and pushed off as it hit, minimizing the damage.

I wished the senbon hit the other guy. He barely dodged and now I can't surprise him.

Landing on the water, Hare launched himself forward while sheathing his Tanto, and threw a punch toward the first ninjas shoulder, which was easily blocked. The brown missing-nin then returned with a fist to the head.

Hare leaned back to dodge and launched a kick as he did so. The chunin blocked it, but was launched upward as a result. Hare was forced to jump back as several kuni flew in his direction.

If I can eliminate the second one, engaging the first will be easier. Or, I could just dodge for a little bit and tire them out. Probably won't work.

Then the former cloud ninjas formed themselves up on opposite sides of him. The second formed a water cloned, which started running towards him. Hare moved to eliminate the clone, and as he did, the first ninja went through a set of hand seals.

Right after Hare easily dispatched the clone, a bolt of lightning flew from the ninja towards Hare. Hare dropped into the water, the attack harmlessly passing overhead. He then created two shadow clones, both which he sent out of the water. Hare then went through several hand seals, before he saturated himself with chakra, forcing him out of the water.

A great gust of wind flew from Naruto towards the second ninja, and towards open sea.

Wouldn't want to destroy the town.

The ninja was unable to dodge, and went flying back.

He'll be back soon.

Hare then charged the first ninja, forming three clones, then drawing his tanto while his opponent drew out a kuni.

The clones quickly formed themselves around the cloud ninja, before charging him, while the real Hare jumped up for a decapitating slash.

Dance of the Crescent Moon. This will kill him.

The cloud ninja follow a similar tactic to Hare's earlier one, and let himself fall into the water. Hare then dodged another water bullet that was shot from behind. Hare quickly pulled a set of shurkien from his cloak and threw them at the second ninja, who dodged three, while the fourth hit his flak vest, doing nothing. Hare then quickly backpedaled, dodging a strike from the first ninja who jumped out of the water.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over the second ninja, who promptly lost his head. Fox materialized behind him.

Good, successfully zoned him towards Fox.

Without the worry of a second ninja, Hare quickly charged the first. Hare sent a slash with his tanto, clashing with the others kuni, who then smirked. Lightning flared through the kuni, and conducted over to Hare, who was shocked by the attack.

The ninja tried to capitalize on his attack, but Hare recovered to quickly and blocked the slash from the kuni, and then further cutting through it. The action surprised the Cloud ninja, and put a slight gash across his chest, failing to fully dodge the attack.

I love Flying Swallow. Fox hasn't intervened. He is assessing my skill.

Hare sent his second set of shurkien, which were easily dodged. Hare used the opening to create two clones, one which charged the ninja.

Good thing were facing the sea.

The real Hare and a clone went through a different set of hand seals before one let of a small flame, while the other let out a massive gust of wind. The flame set the wind alight, causing a massive inferno 'to be released. The inferno destroyed all in its path.

"A little flashy Hare," Fox commented.

Hare shrugged, before asking, "Did you secure Gato?" Fox nodded, before saying, "You can talk to him. Your smarted anyways." Fox simply sighed before nodding.

Fox stared down his opponent, who looked slightly nervous. Fox then charged, pulling out his tanto as he did so. The former Cloud ninja pulled out a cleaver and clashed blades. The cloud nin overpowered Fox, who was forced to back up less he be cleaved.

I just feel like being done with this. He's going to die anyways.

Fox then went through several hand seals, and his shadow shot towards the jonin. The jonin avoided the attack, and then commented with surprise, "So you're a Nara."

Fox let out a groan, before going through a different set of seals, before charging the cloud ninja. Seeing that nothing happened, the cloud nin once again made a slash to parry the attack. Fox instead at the last moment wove around and through a palm strike with his free hand.

The cloud ninja blocked with his bicep, when a dark material, a shadow, shot from the sleeve of Foxes cloak, piercing the bicep and the chest. The ninja fell over dead.

Secret Technique, Piercing Shadow Strike.

Gato was trying to run away, and Fox appeared behind him and struck him on the neck, forcing Gato unconscious. Fox then said to himself, "I guess I should help Hare."

Gato awoke. Fox spoke tonelessly, "Gato, the Leaf Village is willing to let you live, as long as you never interfere with anything that could remotely be considered Leaf business. Do you understand?"

Gato nodded with terror.

Fox then left him. Hare then spoke up when they were out of Gato's hearing distance, "It was mean to use a genjutsu to make yourself a lot more scarrier."

Fox simply shrugged.

* * *

Authors Note

There is Chapter 17. I might not be able to post a chapter this weekend due to life, but I'll try my best. Make sure to review so I know what I'm doing wrong. The Cloud Militarism arc only has 3-4 chapter left in it.

If any of you are wondering about ANBU characters, there are only two canon ones currently in. Dog and Cat. Dog in case you haven't figured it out yet, is not Kakashi. The ANBU Commander canonically is a man in a Dog mask. where my story is occurring, Kakashi has already left ANBU.

Fox is obviously a Nara, not an orange haired guy from the Kurama (Genjutsu one) arc.

If anyone would like to be a proof-reader for me, that would be awesome, as I only have my lone self right now.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Naruto, what do you think of the brewing situation with Cloud," Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked up from his side of the table. Before him, lay a small feast. Also at the square table, sat Kenshi and Kakashi.

Naruto took a bite to eat, before he spoke, "It's annoying. While we alone cannot tell Cloud to stop and expect them to listen, it is also extremely difficult to get Rock to be on our side of the issue. Mist will be of little help with their civil war, and Sand simply is strong enough."

Sarutobi simply nodded in response, and then asked, "What of the minor villages?"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "It would take time to get them to listen, to them, it would seem like were imposing ourselves too much on them, no matter how much they don't want Cloud taking their current route. To prideful."

Sarutobi simply smiled before saying, "Naruto, never underestimate the influence of a good name. Perhaps if Leaf had a lower reputation, it might be impossible. As it is, I believe they can be convinced. The real trouble is convincing Onoki."

Naruto nodded in response, before asking, "What are we going to do?"

Sarutobi smirked before replying, "Onoki has already agreed to meeting me in Iron country, who also are willing to mediate our talks. It doesn't say anything whether or not they will join us, but he is smart enough to have a meeting in neutral territory to discuss the issue."

"I thought you always said he was extremely stubborn," Naruto remarked.

Sarutobi retorted chidingly, "Naruto, no matter how stubborn he is, he still cares very much for his people. That is why he became a shadow," before continuing with a smile, "He is acting as a proper leader should."

The four continued eating in silence for a small amount of time. Naruto then asked, "Sir, if he hates Leaf as much as our reports say he does, why wouldn't he just join Cloud and put pressure on us?"

Sarutobi grew a large smile, answering, "Naruto, it is because he loves his people that much. He knows if he militarized, then another war would be on the horizon," before continuing with a sad look, "It is a sad truth that in Cloud, leaders are more chosen based of strength than character. As is in Mist."His demeanor this visibly brightened before finishing, "In Leaf and Rock though, leaders must have great character to become leaders. It is also for that, that he hates Leaf so much, and I too hate Rock. We have both lost so much from each other." By the time he finished his last sentence, he once again adopted a sad face.

"What is war like," Naruto asked, frowning.

Kenshi spoke, "Think of war as like the time that Yugao got in a fight with her boyfriend, and how she took it out on us. Now instead of it being for a week, it is for two years. And your friends and family are slowly dying around you."

Naruto shivered at Kenshi's words. Hiruzen then spoke, "Naruto, war is a sad time. It is a time where I have to send people out on missions, with the chance that they may die. Sometimes knowing they will die. But them smiling to them with a straight face, and telling them good luck."

Kakashi finally spoke, "I can't match their descriptions, so, war is hell."

"But gramps," Naruto started, "I thought you said a Shadow should never send a person out on a mission if he knows they will die."

The Fire Shadow let out a deep breath before saying, regret lacing his voice, "Naruto, sadly, that is something that can only be applied in times of peace. In war, a shadow cannot afford such a luxury."

The group paused from their eating, and stayed silent for some time. Hiruzen then said, "Naruto, you're a part of my guard detail. You too Kenshi. I will also be bringing you Kakashi, as well as Mako Kurama. Kenshi, Naruto, you will be in ANBU gear, and will stay in it unless requested otherwise.

Naruto then asked confused, "Why me, wouldn't it be better to choose someone stronger?"

Hiruzen's eyes twinkled before saying, "Naruto, have are you not ANBU?" Naruto stammered out an incoherent sentence, that was likely not understood.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
** Hello readers. Sorry for being unable to update over the weekend. I had dive classes that took my time and left me exhausted. For all interested, I am still looking for a beta reader. The list given by the site I have found unreliable, with users who haven't been on in years.  
In other news, I have reached 4000 views! Still only one review :(  
The Cloud Militarization Arc will be over in just a couple chapters, unless some radical idea pops itself in my mind to extend it. That's actually what happened with this story. Some of you may have noticed a strange intro before I removed it, but I had originally planned to make this an extremely serious and dark story. How things change for writers.  
The results show that I will not being having join team 7 for whatever reason, based off of one review. I will figure out the polls system eventually.  
Until next time, make sure to review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Just a note, I normally don't signify this, but rather let the reader find it out on their own, but this whole chapter is in the past.

* * *

"Crow, why does everybody hate me," a young blond boy asked. The little boy was curled up under a blanket on his side. Seated next to the table, was Crow.

Crow waited several moments before answering, "For whatever reason, one person first chose to blame you for what happened seven years ago, and then others followed him. Lies found themselves mixed among truths, and then truths found themselves lost. Then when the truth was lost, the lies prevailed."

The blond scrunched his face before asking, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Crow chuckled before saying, "My apologies, I forgot you were so young. Think of it like this. Many people didn't know what to believe. Then one person let his emotion get the better, and told a lie, and everybody believed that lie."

"Why do people lie like that?"

"It is because they do not understand."

"Why don't people understand?"

"It is because they don't try."

"Why don't people try?"

Crow chuckled before saying, "Ok, this is the last question," to which the blond had a slight pout, "Most people don't like the unknown. It scares them. It scares them enough that they don't want to try. Then they never understand, and they will always be afraid."

The blond sat in contemplation, and Crow started to get up to leave. Before Crow left out the door, the boy asked, "Crow, do you hate me?"

Crow slowly turned around, and then removed his mask, his face smiling, "There is no way I can hate you, after all, I understand. You're a cool kid, and you're strong. Never lost your desire for knowledge, less you not understand someone."

As Crow left, a smile adorned the blond boys face. He then fell asleep.

* * *

The Third Fire Shadow did not look pleased. "How is it we were not able to find a cult whose goal it was to kill Naruto?"

All the ANBU in the room shuddered. One then spoke, who was clad in a white cloak and dog mask, "Sir, due to the fact they had a few chunin and genin, they were smart enough to know how to cover their tracks. As of yet, we have found no evidence of jonin involvement. Those who we have interrogated never saw or heard of one. Also, we have captured all but one members of the cult, the last being a chunin currently on a C-rank mission. We will apprehend him as he enters the gates."

Sarutobi let out a sigh, before asking, "How many?"

Dog asked in return, "How many total members, or how many ninjas?" After a few moments of silence, Dog spoke, "Thirty-two civilians, nine genin, and three chunin, five civilians are still alive, in interrogation, as well as four genin and both chunin, with the final one still away."

"Has there been a previous attempt," the Fire Shadow asked.

Dog paused for a moment, before speaking, "Yes sir, one. It was the time Naruto had a bad stomach ache. It was poison. A deadly one. Thankfully, it seems the Uzumaki vitality mixed with the nine-tails healing allowed him no injury."

The ANBU suddenly fell on their knees, moaning, as a result of the killing intent that the Third Fire Shadow Hiruzen Sarutobi bled off. "Dog, as soon as the interrogations are complete, we will have a public execution, and we will fully explain why they are dying, and remind the people of the Leaf Village of a certain S-class secret that was not suppose to be shared. To hell with a few more people finding out," the Shadow stated angrily.

* * *

"Hi gramps," a blonde said.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling," the Hiruzen asked?

"Okay," was the reply.

Hiruzen let out a sad sigh before sitting in the chair next to the bed. The two sat in silence before Naruto asked, "Gramps, why do people hate me? The way Crow explained it was really confusing."

Hiruzen let off a small chuckle, before his face was sad again. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Crow doesn't have the most experience with children. Naruto, always remember that people are not perfect. No matter what others say. Those imperfections lead to mistakes, which can lead to people making a bad decision. Those bad decisions can hurt others. Those bad decisions ended up hurting you. They ended up hurting everybody in the village, and some people chose to hurt you to make themselves feel better."

"Then why doesn't anyone go to the doctor to be fixed?"

At this question, Hiruzen openly laughed. Naruto had a small look of offense. "Sorry Naruto, it's just that I wish it was easy as that." Sarutobi paused a moment, before continuing, "Naruto, there are two kinds of pain. There are the ones that hurt our body, and the ones that hurt your heart. The pains of the body can be easily remedied. However, the ones of the heart can take a long time to heal. Sometimes they never heal. They wrongly hate you, so what you have to do is prove that you're not worth hating."

"How can I do that," Naruto asked desperately.

"Prove that you are not what they fate you for. Prove that you are not evil. Prove that you can do great good. Prove it by protecting them. Prove it by helping them," the Fire Shadow stated, before finally saying, "Stay strong forever, and always endeavor, In the light and the darkness, in the face of the starkness."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'Lot of snow,' Hare signaled.

'Stay frosty,' was Crow's reply.

The group of five continued their trek through the icy lands. At the forefront, walked Kakashi Hatake and Mako Kurama. At the rear, were Crow and Hare. Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in the center of the formation.

After some time of walking, the group stopped to rest. "It's going to be night soon," Kakashi commented, his eyes on his book.

"What are we doing for shelter, "Mako Kurama asked, with a slight shiver.

Instead of answering, the Hiruzen Sarutobi went through several hand seals, and dramatically slammed his hands to the ground, crying out, "Stone House Technique!" From the snow, a house made of snow came to be.

Crow then spoke, "You should have forgone the windows." Snow was blowing into the house. Hiruzen grumbled before repeating his previous actions, this time the house having no windows. The other house was left to sit.

The group entered the small building, and set down their equipment. Or in the Fire Shadows case, telling Crow where to put his own stuff. Hiruzen then took out a scroll from his robes, and released a rolled up rubber object, and then spoke, "Someone, fill this mattress up for me."

The group sweat dropped, before Hare volunteered. He went through several handseals, before muttering, "Wind Release, Great Breakthrough." The air mattress filled up in an instant.

Crow spoke up instantly, "What a productive way to use the techniques that we train for years to use."

Hare retorted, "It takes less time, and it just goes to show how good my control is."

A slight buzzing sound was heard, and Kakashi could be seen playing with lightning, making it form into various shapes. He then said, "Hare, you still need more control."

Mako then spit out some fire, and made it turn into several mini dragons, and had them float around. "As do you Kakashi."

Crow feeling left out then created something. Nobody could see it. Crow spoke with a sulky tone, "It's hard trying to impress others with cool tricks when you're a wind type."

Finally, Hiruzen included himself in the festivities. Out of earth, he created a fully functioning clock. "Much to learn, you still have."

* * *

The group was once again walking through the snow, not sinking into it the slightest. "It's good we came in the summer. Imagine if it had been winter, the snow storms would be terrible," Hiruzen commented.

The rest of the group remained silent. In the distance, an arching mountain with three branches could be seen. Crow then spoke to Hare, "Welcome to Iron."

The group finished their walking, passing several groups of Samurai. Before them, stood a small set of gates. Three men exited the gate, one in a purple kimono with bandages on his head. To his right, was a man with a cross shaped star that went past his right eyes, also in a purple kimono, and wore a red scarf that obscured his lower face. The final one also had a scar, albeit a much smaller one above his right eyebrow. He wore a grey kimono and a purple scarf concealing his lower face.

There are three very powerful people here. One is the Samurai General, and another is the Rock Shadow. I am not sure who the third would be.

The one in the middle spoke, with the slightest smile, "Welcome Fire Shadow Sarutobi, It is a pleasure to see you again. This is Okisuke," pointing to the one with a red scarf, "and this is Urakaku," to the one in the purple scarf.

Hiruzen gave a large smile in return, and asked, "The pleasure is all mine General Mifunfe, and please, it's Hiruzen."

The smile on General Mifune grew, before saying, "Then it is just Mifune. I am sure your journey has been long and cold. Come inside, we will have hot tea ready in a moment's notice."

Hiruzen then spoke, as the group started to walk into the building, "I hope it is the same tea as my last visit. It was most wonderful."

"Although it is not the same, I hope you will find this new blend to be even better." Stated happily, before continuing apologetically, "Also, I request that your ANBU remove their mask for their duration here. I hope you understand."

Hiruzen replied, "I am looking forward to the tea, and I completely understand, Crow, Hare, remove your masks, oh, and where are my manners. This is Kakashi Hatake," pointing to Kakashi, "and this is Mako Kurama." to Mako, who had had short dark brown hair. "The blond is Naruto Uzumaki, and the other ANBU is Kenshi Kagemori."

Mifune nodded, and the group entered the pyramidal like building. He then spoke, "The Rock Shadow has already arrived. Guards will remain in back stage area of the meeting room. I will request they stay there. I trust you well enough not to cause a situation, and Onoki should have enough self control. I of course will mediate the proceedings."

"I hope I haven't kept Onoki waiting too long," Hiruzen stated.

Mifune replied, "Not at all, you arrived only two hours after him. Would you like to begin mediations now, or on an hour."

"We can do them now, as long as I get to try that tea you talked of," Hiruzen replied.

Mifune nodded before ordering, "Urakaku, fetch the Rock Shadow, and make sure a set of tea is sent into the meeting room."

"Yes sir," Urakaku replied before leaving the group.

After a long while of walking up multiple sets of stairs, the group arrived at the top floor of the building, the meeting room. After some minutes, the Onoki and his entourage, as well as some tea arrived.

He is the other powerful presence. Ardio Kazudo.

Their most notable member is Arido Kazudo, who is next in line for Rock Shadow, being their villages so called jonin arbiter. Why does rock have to be the only village with a different ranking system.

The group went to take their places in the backdrop, with Arido taking his own cup of tea. Arido Kazudo was a tall and built man, with a full beard. He also had an almost lazy air about him. The meeting started soon after.

Mifune spoke first, "Welcome Fire Shadow, Rock Shadow, as you know, I am General Mifune. I will moderate this meeting. We are meeting to discuss Lightning and Clouds increased militarism. Who would like to start?"

Onoki spoke first, "I will ,and before we begin, if it is alright with the two of you, I would like one my ninjas, Arido Kazudo, to be here for the meeting to give input."

Hiruzen smirked and said, "Are you finally planning on retiring?" To which Onoki scoffed, "I wish I could do that now. But by all means, let him, as long as I am granted the same right." The trio agreed and then Hiruzen called out, "Naruto, get come down here."

Why is he choosing me?

Arido looked surprised at the mention of the name, and smiled as Naruto approached, "So the bastard did indeed give off a child. Not to mention he is a jinchuriki. So your father sealed the beast into you."

How did he know the fourth was my father? How did he know I am a jinchuriki?

"Kid, you could say I knew your father well. We were best enemies, the only two on either side that could beat the other. He at one point told me he had a son named Naruto."

The Third Fire Shadow then questioned suspiciously, his eyes narrowed, "How did you know he was a jinchuriki?"

"Meh," Arido said, "I am an awesome sensor. It wasn't that hard."

After several moments of tense silence, Mifune spoke up, "If we are done, we will start the meeting. Rock Shadow, was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Indeed," the Rock Shadow affirmed, "I am aware of Lightning's expansion. They were already militarizing more than any of the other villages, and if they continue, my village will be forced to do the same. I don't want to live to see another war."

The Fire Shadow then spoke, "I also don't want to see that. However, no village alone can tell them to stop."

Arido Kazudo then spoke, "Rock village has been weakened ever since the third war, and your village has been weak as a result of the third war and the nine-tails rampage. With Cloud's arrogance in mind, it is possible not even the two of us together can stop them."

Onoki then spoke, "No one said we were on the same side yet." Arido simply shrugged. "Anyways, I have been talking to Bear, Mountain, and Fang. They have agreed to support us. Have you gotten anything done yet?"

The Fire Shadow spoke up, "We have the support of Grass and River. Rice country chose to be neutral, and Frost supports Cloud. All these together should put enough pressure on lightning."

Onoki replied, "I don't know. A is an extremely arrogant man. He may think he can pull off what we did in the Third War."

When they managed to hold off two hidden villages along with several smaller villages that were focusing on them, along with skirmishes from another hidden village, and still be winning. It was quite impressive, how they managed to do it.

Onoki continued, "Why isn't Sand on board for this?"

Sarutobi replied, "Despite us having a paper that says were allies, they are not happy with us right now. The Wind Daiymo has been giving us many of the missions that would have been Sand's."

"The fool, he is going to get himself assassinated if he keeps it up." Sarutobi simply nodded. Onoki then continued, "Anyways, does Rock have the Leaf's support on putting pressure on Lighting and Cloud?"

Hiruzen smirked, and then said, "No, I believe it was does the Leaf have Rock's support."

The two leaders stared each other down for a moment before both spoke in at the same time, "I'll see you at the front lines."

Onoki then spoke up, "Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

Saurtobi replied, "Yes, what of them?"

Onoki's reply, "Watch out for them. They're not to be trusted."

* * *

I want to prove that I can be good.

I'm scared.

How can I prove to them I'm good.

Won't they still hate me?

I need to prove to them I am good.

They will still hate me.

I want to be gone.

I want to be safe.

I want to be hidden.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
This is the first chapter of a two chapter update.

* * *

The fires burned brightly in the night. Their heat radiated to Hare.

Why do I have to be on duty for the Festival of the Flames. Crow, Cat, Fox, Dog, Boar, and Monkey are all off duty. This is so unfair. I'm missing out on good food and good drinks. There is commotion to the north.

Hare started silently jumping through the roofs of the Leaf village, to the north, towards the edge of the village. He stopped on a roof that overlooked a large crowd. A group of civilians were dragging the broken body of a fox, towards a large fire. It's eyes showed desperate fear, wanting to escape.

* * *

Naruto laird curled up on a couch. Hiruzen Sarutobi sat next to him. Naruto weakly spoke, "They still hate me gramps. How can I prove anything when they will never listen?" The Fire Shadow remained silent. A look of grief adorned his face. "Gramps, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to get attacked anymore. I don't want to see their stares. I don't want to be here. They all hate me."

Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto..."

Before Naruto interrupted him, "Gramps. Who are the people in the masks?"

The Fire Shadow replied, "They are the ANBU."

"They're always so nice to me. They always save me. From the mean people. They sometimes pay for my food, sometimes they bring me food when I have none. They sometimes check my milk to see when its gone bad. They're so nice. They watch over me, and try their best to always be there."

Sarutobi grew a perplexed complexion before asking, "How do you know they are there."

"I can see them," Naruto responded, "Not with my eyes, but I know they are there. Sometimes, I can't but I can most of the time." The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto asked, "Can I have a mask too?"

Hiruzen browed his eyes, before asking, "What for Naruto?"

"So I can hide. I want to be a masked person so no one can know who I am. So I can escape the mean people. So I can hide from them. I want to be hidden. Hidden within the masks."

* * *

They have almost brought it to the fire. Such cruelty of this is not allowed with the Leaf village. I will stop them.

Hare jumped down from the roof into the crowd, knocking several people over. Hare then spoke monotonously, "Cruelty such as this is in violation of the Leaf Villages Code. You will cease your actions or be subject to police action."

The crowds demeanor went from sadistic to fearful in moments, whispering, "It's an ANBU," and "Is he going to kill us?"

The man that had been dragging the poor creature, the fox, suddenly dropped him, frozen in fear. Hare then ordered, "Disperse." The crowd did so immediately.

Naruto gently picked up the fox, the creature wincing in pain, but unable to do anything more. Naruto jumped up, and started jumping roof top to roof top towards the south east. After a short while of running, he stopped before a fenced community, that had many gates. After a moment's hesitation, he jumped over the wall, and started walking.

He stopped before a mid-sized building that had several floors. He pushed the door open with his back, and walked to the front counter manned by a young brown haired woman with red tattoos on her face, signifying she was a Inuzuka. She spoke, eying the fox in his hands, "How can I help you ANBU sir?"

Hare gestured to the fox in his arms with his head, and stated tonelessly, "This fox was attacked by a group of villagers, and was going to be burned alive. Such cruelty is not allowed in our village. I am requesting that it be healed."

The lady responded, "We can do that, let me get a trolley for it," before walking with a quick gait. Moments later, she came out with another Inuzuka, a male, and they gestured Hare to place the fox on the trolley. Hare did so, and then the man brought it back through the doors.

The girl then turned to Hare, and asked, "Is there any way we can contact you for the status of the fox?"

Hare replied, "Send a message to ANBU though the Shadow building. I will inform them that we are expecting a message from the Inuzuka Animal Care Service. They will let it through. Message for Hare."

The girl nodded, before returning to her desk. Hare lingered moments longer, before leaving.

I still have work to do. Now I have to fill out a report. Oh joy.

Hare returned to patrolling the village. After several hours, another ANBU, Toad, came up to him bearing gifts. "Your food Hare. Crow told me to get you some Ramen."

Hare barely kept his excitement in check. "Thank-you toad."

Toad left, and Hare enjoyed his meal in silence. That is to say, not counting the celebration going on that was making large amounts of noise.

The past few months have been intense. We managed to lower Cloud and Lightning's wartime production to a lower amount than before their massive increase. A summit between Leaf and Rock, and then another with the alliance of the villages that told Cloud to back down. My mandatory six month leave from ANBU is coming up. Both Crow and gramps said they're going to enforce it. At least I get to keep my room. Gramps says I'll be a ranked a chunin for the duration of my leave. I'll be twelve in two months. If people actually knew what ANBU did, beyond assassination, they're would probably be riots.

We create the Tora mission for genin, ensuring that the cat does escape the Daimyo's wife's clutches. Creating riots for suppression missions. Scuffing walls for service missions. Putting illusions on bandits to make them stupidly enter out country just so small villages can pay us to kill them. No wonder some people can't take it.

I was raised in this environment. It doesn't faze me as much. Crow too, which is why he is the only ANBU that looks forward to such missions. What am I going to do on my leave? I should...

An explosion sounded off in the distance.

An attack! From the north east. Size was a Class-B explosion. That is Hen and Hounds area. I need to keep an eye on mine.

Hare had jumped up on the alert, rapidly observing the crowds, a good number of which didn't realize that there was actually a problem. This wasn't the case for the ninjas among the crowd.

Expand my senses. Look for hostile signatures. None.

"All ANBU, return to your village battle stations except current patrollers. Patrollers, return to yours when at least one ANBU returns to the sector your currently in, over," Dog called out through the radio set.

Then the village stage three alarms went off, signifying a small scale attack.

There are currently forty-five ANBU in the village. Plenty to fill all the stations.

"Hound, Hen, sound off, over," Dog stated over the radio.

"Hen reporting in, over."

"Hound reporting in, over."

"Hare, your dismissed from your current post, try to find the perpetrator. Hound, Hen, relay all that you already know, over," Dog ordered.

Hare started jumping across buildings towards the blast site.

Screams started to make their way down. The civilians are starting to panic. Hound spoke up, a rough male voice, "I was on my meal time when the explosion went off. The explosion went off on Cat avenue next to the ninja weapon store, but not in it. I was no able to identify any suspects. Over."

Hen, a soft female voice then spoke, "I was patrolling when the explosion occurred. I saw a man with light brown hair and a tan complexion running from the site. I moved to pursue, but managed to disappear from my sight. He disappeared in the Chunin housing district." Hare, who was at the explosion sight, then started running to the aforementioned area. "The man was wearing a black kimono the last time I saw him. Five foot nine. I saw a small scar on his neck on his left side. Over."

Dog spoke, "Don't lose him next time. All ANBU teams, run standard patrols of the area. Hare, you should already be on your way. Fox and Fish, join Hare. I want this man alive, over."

"Roger," many ANBU called out through the radio.

Hare arrived at the chunin district, which was full of chunin running around. Hare waited for several moments, before Fox arrived, with Fish appearing shortly after. Hare spoke up, "Fox, Fish, follow up on my left and my right when were moving. I am going to check the area."

Fox had loose black hair and Fish had blond.

Hare adopted a meditative position, and sat in the silence of yells and alarms.

Look for malicious signatures. None in the immediate area. Lets expand them. Still none. Max extension. There...it's gone. North west

Hare got up and ordered, "We're moving to the north-west." Hare proceeded to start jumping across the buildings at a fast rate, Fox and Fish trailing him.

There, I can sense it again. It is heading for the wall.

"I sense a suspect. He is moving for the wall," Hare stated while running. the group increased their pace, and Hare called out on the comms system, "Dog, I have a suspect who is running for the wall. We are currently pursuing. Over."

Dog replied, "Continue your pursuit. We will continue to comb the village for any other suspects."

He has increased his pace. He must know we are following him.

Fish then spoke, "I can detect the suspect. Should I advance?"

"Go, Fox follow him. The both of you are faster than me," Hare replied.

Fox and Fish suddenly accelerated their pursuit. Hare also moved faster, but not as fast as the other two. Fish spoke, "I lost him."

Hare spoke up, "Continue north west, adjust your course five degrees west. You are still gaining on him."

"I found him again. We are ready to engage," Fish replied.

Hare spoke, "Wait until your half your current distance. I don't want to risk you missing.

"Roger," Fish replied over the comm system.

"He is fixing to exit the village," Hare spoke, "We will continue pursuit, bit we may run out of range on comm systems."

Dog replied, "Roger that. Continue pursuit."

"I have a shot in five seconds," Fish spoke.

"Take it," Hare ordered.

Seconds later, Fox spoke, "Capture success. We got him while he was running up the wall. I managed to prevent him from too much injury from the fall."

Dog spoke, "Good job, Hare, take Fish's body to the hospital to for treatment of transferred wounds. Fox, take the suspect to HQ."

"Roger," was Fox and Hare's reply.

Hare picked up Fish's body, and headed off to the hospital. Fox was going to pick up the suspect, before he, or really Fish spoke, "I can handle myself," with some annoyance. Fox simply shrugged.

After several minutes of running, Hare arrived at the hospital. Dropping Fish off, Hare took off back into the city. After another minute of running, he came upon dog. "Sir, where do you want me?"

Dog contemplated only a moment before saying, "Hare, stay with me. I need you in a central location right now. You're the only ANBU sensor presently in the village. If you're needed somewhere, it may save you some running time."

Hare nodded, and took a crouched position. "Sir, please make sure no one kills me. I'm going into sensing mode." Dog simply nodded.

Hmm, so many people in the Leaf Village. There's Crow. Monkey is with him. Cat is patrolling sector six, the south eastern area of Leaf. Boar is with her. There is gramps, in the tower. Kakashi is lazing around the eastern area.

A call then came through the comm system from Fox, "Dog, we have interrogated the suspect, and he is guilty. We know he was alone, but we haven't gotten as far as who he represents. He is not a Leaf Citizen. He had proper documents to be here though."

Dog replied, "Very good, lower the alert level down one. Though he may have been working alone as far as he knows, if he represents another village, there may be another person he wasn't aware of helping to set up."

"Roger," Fox replied.

"Hare, stay frosty.," Dog stated, "Be ready to go hunting again just in case. However, feel free to relax a bit. Good job in getting our man." Hare simply nodded at the praise. Dog spoke again, "You're are earning your place more and more every day."

"I was to slow," Hare stated.

"However, if it weren't for you, we would have never caught him," Dog stated, "Give yourself credit where it is due."

I'm doing better. Who knows? I may make captain in a few years.

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had the chapter done, but I was out and by the time I could have posted it, it was late evening. So here is the next chapter. Make sure to review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

This is the second chapter of two released today.

* * *

"Naruto, it is not good to hide who we are," Hiruzen stated,

"I don't want to be who I am. I hate who I am. Everybody hates who I am. I want to be someone else. I can be someone else if no one knows who I am," Naruto yelled, tears falling from his eyes. He then whispered, "No one will hurt me if I'm someone else."

"Naruto, I can make sure no one ever hurts you again," Hiruzen said, trying to make Naruto feel better.

Naruto cried back, "Can you protect me from the stares! Can you protect me from those eyes of theirs! Even if they can't attack me, their eyes still hurt! No one out there likes me! The only people that are nice to me are you, Teuchi and Ayame, and the masked people! Everybody else is mean!"

Hiruzen let out a deep breath, one he hadn't known he had been holding. "Naruto, I just want you to be able to have friends your age."

Naruto muttered, "But no one will be my friend. The first person to be my friend in a long time was Crow. He didn't make me have to prove that I was good. He didn't make me have to some test for it. He was nice."

Hiruzen sighed. Sarutobi thought, 'I don't want Naruto to become a weapon. I want him to be a child.' Hiruzen looked at the boy, who was now curled up into a ball on the couch. 'He can't be a child anymore though. Not with what he has had to go through. I refuse to make him a weapon though. I have had them all screened, and not a single ANBU harbors ill will towards Naruto. Perhaps it would be better for him. As long as masks aren't the only thing he sees. The ANBU will have to show their faces as well. So it is not only masks that Naruto sees.'

* * *

Hare awoke from a slumber.

It's been a week since the attack. He was a Cloud Ninja, and of course they denied responsibility. They always do. The bastards. Rock ninjas are better than them. At least Rock ninjas are honest about their actions.

I have patrol today. Best be getting on my way.

Cloud had requested their ninja to administer punishment for his actions. The Leaf complied. We sent Cloud their ninja. In pieces. Beheaded, and dismembered. Of course, they complained. We killed one of their ANBU teams who was in Fire Country. We also sent them in pieces.

The joys of being a part of the best ANBU in the elemental countries. Crow is coming.

"Hello Crow."

"Greetings Hare. Enjoying your last day," Kenshi asked?

"Nah," Hare responded, "It's rather dry. I'm just on routine patrol today."

"What are you going to do? Take a few B-class missions? Maybe make some friends? Izumo and Kotetsu I hear make good company."

Hare chuckled in response. "I think I personally have made them do four months worth of Gate Duty. Maybe we should try a different punishment. I would make them get a miserable travel mission, but other than cutting out time for lunch, their paperwork is so perfect."

"Well," Crow said, "I'll let you continue your work. Food should be here in about half an hour."

Hare nodded, and then continued jogging across the Leaf Village.

* * *

Naruto awoke from a slumber. Looking at the mask next to his desk, he let off a sigh.

I'm not allowed to wear my mask during leave except in times of emergency. Since I'm no longer officially ANBU, I also can't walk the village in a transformation technique. At least I get to keep the room, and get ANBU supply benefits.

Naruto walked over to his second closet. It had few things in it. A few sets of clothing hanging up. Sparse compared to his first closet. Naruto took a deep breath, before changing into a long sleeved blue shirt and blue pants. He placed a forest green flak jacket over himself. He fastened his equipment holsters on to himself, pulling on the scroll and inserting them in the slots on his vest.

Finally, he retrieved his Leaf Headband. He stared at it for a moment, before tying it to his right shoulder. He let out a sigh.

I have to enter the village again. This time, I won't be hidden among the masks. I'll be open for all to see. They will look at me with those eyes. Those hateful eyes. Fearful eyes. Unwelcoming eyes.

Naruto walked up to a mirror in the room, next to the door. His blue eyes, his spiky blonde hair that reached his eyes. His whisker marks. His experienced eyes. His sharp face. His fearful eyes.

Naruto started walking out. He passed the ANBU common room. Various masks were in there. The only one he knew well was Cat. Upon seeing him, Cat got up, and gave Naruto a hug. "You'll be fine Naruto."

I really am just a child without that mask. A child that is scared of the outside world. I don't want to go out.

Naruto returned the hug.

I'll be okay. There is nothing they can do to hurt me. Except stare.

Cat released the hug, before saluting Naruto off, which caused him to chuckle a bit. Cat spoke up, "Naruto, remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, we are all here. Hayate will also be open to working with you on missions. You know where to find him."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Thanks Yugao." Naruto could tell she was smiling behind her mask. Naruto continued his trek to the exit of the building. The normal exit. When he got there, Crow was there as well.

"Naruto," Crow spoke, removing his mask, "Don't be scared. You can't be ANBU all the time. Even dog has to stand down at one point for some time," before adopting an even softer tone, while going eye level with Naruto. "Contrary to popular belief, ANBU don't have mandatory time off to prevent insanity. We do it so they don't lose sight of what they are protecting. Although our vision is not hindered by our masks, we still have small holes that we look through. We may miss out on what is most important. That is the village, and the future generations in it. Whatever the trial, whatever the way, fight on forever, forever and a day."

"Thanks Kenshi," Naruto replied meekly. Kenshi merely chuckled, and ruffled Naruto's hair, before giving his farewell.

Is that what it is like to have a father? Cat maybe a mother? Those two are the ones that took care of me the most here. I'll be strong for them. Naruto walked out the door, and entered the world. The world outside the masks.

Just as he did, Toad came up running, followed by Cat, Fox, Crow, Boar, Bear, Monkey and Tiger. Toad cried out, "Naruto, you got a message from a certain Ashi Tsume. Who is she!"

Crow cried out, tears cascading from the eye holes of his mask, "Naruto, have you finally gotten a girlfirend? And you never told me!"

Cat demanded, "What's she like? I have to approve before you go any further!"

Naruto started to say, "What..."

And was promptly interrupted by Fox, who somewhat fiercely said, surprising Naruto even more, "I thought you agreed to meet some Naras first. They all are chill, something I was sure you would like."

Naruto's confusion kept growing. A look of fear also started creeping upon him.

Tiger spoke up right afterward, "There is no reason to be afraid of telling us. Unless..."

And was filled in by monkey, "It's a forbidden love! Oh my Naruto! You can trust us."

Naruto then tried to say, "I have no idea..."

Before he again was interrupted by Crow, "You don't know who she was! Does that mean you were drunk when it happened! Oh my Naruto! Such tasteless character. I thought I told to stay away from alcohol."

Bear started to say something, but was interrupted by Boar, "So dark Naruto! You must allow us to meet her!"

Naruto then fainted.

"Is he dead," Crow asked, poking Naruto.

* * *

Naruto awoke. He awoke to see seven unmasked ANBU staring at him from above. "Naruto," Yugao spoke icily. "You are going to go to Ashi Inuzuka, who we checked out, and did a level five silent investigation into.

A level five? Whoever this person is, why a level five? That's what's done to investigate suspected traitors.

Yugao continued, "She's clean. You are going to go to the animal hospital where you met her without your mask. No hiding who you are to her. It was filthy what you did to a person so young. And you are going to apologize. You will do the same thing to her parents, and her immediate family."

Naruto screamed, "What the hell are you talking about! If it the girl that was at the animal hospital, then it was dropping off a fox that had been beat up by the villagers! Other than that, I have met no Inuzuka outside of Leopard! Even then, I didn't actually meet her. I found the fox, turned it into the animal hospital, then returned to duty! I don't know what crap you guys have come up with that had caused you to think I did something nefarious, but I did nothing! Will you please stop coming up with more delusions of your imagination that are nothing more than aberrations of your twisted fantasies!"

The group remained silent for a few moments. Then they all looked sheepish, "Sorry Naruto, misunderstanding," Yugao said.

"You do know that delusion, imagination, aberration, and fantasy all essentially mean the same thing," Kenshi commented.

"Shut your trap," Naruto screamed!

After several moments of silence, Yugao spoke, "You're still going without a mask."

Naruto groaned. "Aren't we suppose to hide the fact we're ANBU?"

"Yes, but she's about your age, and this is your first chance for a friend outside of ANBU. Kakashi and Gai don't count," Yugao retorted, "That is final. Don't even try complaining to Dog or the Fire Shadow. You know they'll agree with me."

Why me?

* * *

Inuzuka Animal Care. The major animal hospital. I hope that girl isn't here. Gives me an excuse to get out of it. There's few people now.

Naruto jumped down from the tree he was hiding in, and quickly entered the building. He then walked to the desk, which was manned by a middle aged male.

Safe.

Hmm, well they seem displeased. The cowards, hiding on the ceiling. Okay, now I have to talk to the person. He's staring at me. He seems displeased. It's happening all over agin.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to keep standing there," the Clerk asked?

Oh. I did keep him waiting.

"My apologies, I'm here to check up on a fox that was dropped off here. The number was seven seven six two three four seven. It was brought here a week ago," Naruto stated.

The man checked his file, and after several moments, he said, "It's in kennel five. It's not here. We aren't equipped here to handle special animals after treatment is over. It's..."

"I know," Naruto stated, "Thank-you very much."

The man looked confused at the knowledge, before shrugging. Naruto exited the building, going on his way.

I shouldn't have said that. The only two places that normal people know of concerning the Inuzuka grounds are the animal hospital and the animal shelter. It was probably suspicious. I should have just listened. But I wanted to get out of there.

Naruto attempted to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The result was many staring at him for his attempt. After several minutes of walking, Naruto arrived at a building that said on it, 'Kennel 5.'

Naruto entered the building, and his heart sunk at the sight.

Why does she have to be here. Okay, I currently don't know her name. Don't mess up. Why am I being forced to talk to people. I'll introduce myself like Crow does.

"Greetings," Naruto stated. The girl eyed him a moment before asking, "May I help you?"

A puppy is next to her. A ninja dog most likely.

"Yes, I am here to check up on an animal that was brought to the hospital about a week ago. A red fox. The number is..." went to say before being interrupted,

"The red fox that was really hurt," the girl exclaimed! "There was that blonde ANBU that brought him in, are you his brother?"

Naruto shrugged.

I can't really say I'm an ANBU.

"What had happened to the poor thing," she asked.

It took Naruto several moments before saying, "Uh, it had been attacked by several villagers."

"Wait a moment!" she exclaimed once again, "You're that ANBU! You saved it! You look so young! How are you in ANBU?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before saying, "You know, you're not really suppose to shout out to the world how people are in ANBU."

The girl blushed, most likely from embarrassment. She then said, "So the fox, I'll take you there, follow me."

Naruto simply nodded, and proceeded to follow her. Inside the building, there were several large cages holding the animals.

They have a bear here? Really? There's a goat. Does it have five legs? Yes, it has five legs.

Seconds later, they arrived to another cage that had a napping red fox. "Here he is," the girl, Ashi stated.

How to ask for the name without sounding creepy. Hmmm, ah.

"Thank-you..." Naruto said before pausing,

"Ashi," she filled in.

"Thank-you Ashi. I'm Naruto," Naruto stated.

Ashi sweat dropped before asking, "Your parents named you after a ramen ingredient?"

Do not punch her. She is not an ANBU. Do not punch. It means maelstrom. It does not refer to a ramen ingredient.

Naruto's face showed nothing, but his eyes spelled ire, before muttering, "It means maelstrom."

Ashi shrugged in response, before opening the cage, and saying, "The fox has an above average friendliness level. He still tried to bite some non-Inuzukas. We gave him rabies shots, as well as several other treatments to prevent disease. All his injuries are also healed."

The Fox at this point had woken up and raised its head towards the two. It then curled its head. After sniffing a couple times, it laid its head back down. Naruto walked up to the fox, and then kneeled in front of it. "What do I do?"

Ashi giggled at Naruto's question, before answering, "Just gently stroke its back. Naruto hesitantly complied. The fox mewled in response, causing him to pause.

Was that discomfort? I hope I didn't hurt it.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when Ashi kneeled down next to him, and started stroking the foxes back. That sounds means he likes it Naruto," Ashi said before gesturing Naruto to do the same. This time with much less hesitation, he also stroked the foxes back. The fox continued its purring, while curling up into a ball. "So are you going to keep him," Ashi asked?

Naruto shrugged is response.

I hadn't thought about that. I just wanted to save it. Save it from a cruel fate. But what to do now? I probably shouldn't. I can't realistically raise it myself. Oh no, she's staring at me expectantly. I hate it when people stare. At least people I don't know. It looks like she would try to pummel me if I say no. Not that she could. It's the thought that counts. Crap, I was staring at her. I'm such a hypocrite. It wouldn't hurt to take care of him.

"I'll take it," Naruto stuttered out.

Her expression instant morphed into a cheerful one. "Alright, there is just some paperwork to fill out. Follow me."

Her, Yugao, why are women are scary.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Sora, I acknowledge you wish to eat my food, bit the answer is no."

Sora, the fox, stared Naruto down. After several moments, Naruto took a piece of beef from his meal and handed it Sora, who yipped in excitement.

I'm so weak to stare downs. The room is so quiet today. Due to that mission influx a few days ago, ANBU had to be sent out. Now it's minimal ANBU guard in Leaf. Of course, we also have more jonin than normal, since the genin exams are fixing to pop up. There's not much to do. Maybe I should take a mission.

Naruto quickly finished his food, before leaving Sora, and heading out.

It's amazing how much an Inuzuka can train an animal in a week. Leopard said he could potty train any animal in three days. He pulled it off in two with Sora. Now it actually uses a toilet when it needs to go about its business.

Naruto arrived at the Fire Shadow tower, and went through the ANBU doggy door to get in.

Of course, there sat the Third Fire Shadow, with a regal air about him, reading smut. In the background, ANBU did his paperwork.

"Hey gramps, are there any good missions," Naruto asked, "I want to get one before the daily rush for C and B ranks comes through."

Hiruzen looked up from his literature, before saying, "I already chose a mission for you. C-rank. You will be an acting squad leader for a genin team."

Please don't be Ashi's team. Please don't be Ashi's team. Please don't be...

"Your squad is Team Gai. You can meet them tomorrow at eight in training ground four."

Why couldn't it be Ashi's team. Why couldn't it be Ashi's team. I've seen Gai's team. Gai has created a mini-clone of himself. Then there is the prick of a Hyuuga. Then the girl. Not much to mention there.

Naruto opened his mission scroll and after a minute of reading, closed the scroll and saluted the ANBU on his way out. He of course left through the ANBU doggy door.

What to do? What do chunin do? Is this why Crow said I needed a hobby? Crow wasn't very useful when I asked him what I should choose as a hobby. Fox is to lazy. Cat...probably could help. Except she's on a long term mission right now. Boar was her teammate. Monkey is to stupid. Kakashi reads smut as a hobby. I'll receive no help from him. Bear...no.

Ashi is still here. Maybe she could help. I don't know is she has a hobby. She seems to work at one of the Inuzuka businesses on her off time. Does that count as a hobby? I think its required by her clan though. It would be a pain to find her. As far as I know, she works at all the businesses and kennels relating to animals. Maybe I could ask someone. Who should I ask? I probably shouldn't bother. It's not like they would know where she is, and that's if they know her.

I'm already at the Inuzuka compound. Weird, hadn't realized I even left. I don't know her signature well enough to sense her. What to do?

"May I help you," a voice asked?

Should I yes or no. I should probably accept their help. It will make my search go faster. But I don't want to take up his time. He's waiting for an answer. Should I say yes or no. It's such a hard decision. What to do? What to do?

The man was fixing to say something when Naruto managed to pull out an answer, "Yes sir, I am looking for Ashi, Ashi Inuzuka," Naruto said quickly.

The man, an Inuzuka by the red triangles on his cheeks, stared for a moment before saying, "She should be working at kennel two today. Why do you ask?"

Naruto, this time more slowly, answered, "I just got off of heavy mission work, and I am trying to figure out what to do. I was hoping she could give me some suggestions."

"You mean a hobby," the man asked. Naruto nodded, to which the man chuckled, and then asked, "Wouldn't it be better to ask a friend that's a guy?"

"They are all either unsavory, or are on long term missions right now," Naruto replied.

The man raised an eyebrow before asking, "How many friends do you have?"

Naruto stoop in contemplation for several moments before answering, "Nine."

The man whistled, muttering "That few," before saying, "My name is Kegawa. You are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The man nodded before asking suspiciously, "And how did you meet Ashi? I know you aren't on her team, and you weren't in her graduating class either."

Why is he asking such questions? For what reason does he question me as he does?

"I met her when I was picking up a fox that had been injured by the villagers," Naruto answered plainly.

"Ah, your that kid. I remember Ashi talking about the injured fox. You've come back several times now asking questions about raising it," to which Naruto nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way to Kennel two," he commanded.

Why is he so commanding right now? I didn't do something wrong did I? Did I break some social code? I don't think so. Although I know the way, he would likely become more unhappy if I were to try to avoid him and go on my own.

As the pair walked, Kegawa asked, "So what do you think of Ashi?"

What is the purpose of this question?

"She is a nice person. Although she can be scary and confusing at times," Naruto answered truthfully.

The man chuckled before replying, "Kid, you will learn that all women can and will be scary. There is no way around it. Also, don't bother trying to understand women. You will fail."

Well, from the two women I know, that is true. Also from the complaints I hear from fellow ANBU would support that. Fox is always moaning about how troublesome his girlfriend is.

"How do you think she looks," Kegawa then asked.

What is that suppose to mean?

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, before asking, "Does ones physical appearance matter," genuinely confused.

Kegawa stopped in his tracks at Naruto's question. Naruto followed his suit, in a more dignified manner. Kegawa stared at Naruto for several moments.

Why is he staring at me? Was what I sad wrong? What was I suppose to say?

Kegawa finally shook his head.

Oh no, what I said must have been bad. What was I suppose to say? I was never trained for this situation.

Kegawa then spoke, "Kid, if a girl ever asks you how she looks, don't say that. They will take it the wrong way and hate you for it."

Why?

"Why would they do that," Naruto asked.

Kegawa stared for several more moments before saying, "Kid, just don't say that. You seem to have the social comprehension of a three year old. Just remember, if a women or girl ever asks how she looks, say something that is a compliment, like they look nice, or pretty, or are beautiful. Trust me."

Ok. Living in ANBU probably didn't help in that regard. He is most likely correct. I'll listen for now.

The two continued walking before they arrived at Kennel two. The two entered the building, where Ashi sat with a grey puppy next to her.

There is Ashi and Ginmaru.

"Hi daddy, hi Naruto," Ashi called out.

This was Ashi's dad. Interesting. Perhaps that was the reason for the unusual questions. Do fathers do that?

"Hi Ashi," Kegawa said, while Naruto replied with, "Greetings Ashi."

"So I see you met my father Naruto," she commented. Naruto simply shrugged. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for advice for something to take my time," he replied.

At a look of confusion from Ashi, Kegawa inserted, "He's looking for a hobby."

Comprehension dawned on Ashi, and she replied, "I can help, though right now I'm on Kennel duty. I'm off," she paused checking the clock on the wall, "In two hours."

Kegawa then interjected, "I'm sure I can keep Naruto busy for two hours."

Ashi adopted a slightly worried when Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok."

Ashi slowly nodded, when her father said with a cheerful tone, "That settles it, let go Naruto," as he pulled Naruto out of the building. "Bye Ashi."

"Bye dad, bye Naruto," Ashi said.

"Farewell Ashi," Naruto replied.

Why am I being dragged? I can walk on my own.

Naruto managed to regain his footing, and started following Kegawa. After several minutes, they stopped in front of a restaurant and Kegawa asked, "Say Naruto, are you hungry?"

I'm not that hungry. Though I suppose he means this to be a meeting.

"I'm not that hungry, but I suppose I can eat some," Naruto replied.

"Perfect," Kegawa said, "How does Steak Barbeque sound?"

I like steak.

"It sounds good," Naruto stated.

The pair entered the restaurant and sat down at one of the low tables. The pair ordered their food, and sat in silence until their food arrived. After which, Kegawa spoke, "So Naruto, where have you been for the last five years. Rumor was it that you died."

When I had been attacked that day five years ago.

"As far as I recall, the Third never affirmed or denied that statement," Naruto replied.

"So where have you been?"

In ANBU.

"I was raised the last of these years in secret. The Third thought it would be best that way," Naruto answered.

I begged him for it to be that way. To be hidden from the stares of those surrounding.

"I take it most of your friends are not close to your age," Kegawa stated.

"You would be correct with that thought," Naruto affirmed, "They thought it would be best for me at this point to start interacting with others, especially my age. I have been...resistive to the idea."

Naruto slowly ate his food.

Kegawa seems to be nice. Though I wonder what he is trying to get at though. Maybe know me better? Perhaps trying to see...if I am dangerous. If I am the nine-tails. I hate it when people think like that.

Kegawa took another bite before asking, "What are your plans for the future?'

To become the ANBU commander. That is a strange question. Why would he want to know that? I might as well answer, there is no harm in it.

"I wish to become the ANBU commander," Naruto answered, conviction in his voice.

"Why do you want to do that," Kegawa questioned.

So I can protect the village while hidden behind within masks, so I can protect the village without receiving their stares, without their expectations, without their weight.

"So I can protect the village from the shadows," Naruto answered. Kegawa eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.

He knows I don't tell the full truth.

The two sat in silence for a while, finishing their food. When they were done, Kegawa spoke, "Naruto, thank-you for having this meal with me." Naruto was fixing to respond, but was cut off, "I will let you go about your business, but know this." Kegawa paused a moment before continuing, "If you hurt my daughter,"

The killer intent, it...is severe. I can't move. He is staring me in the eyes.

"I promise you no matter how strong you are, no matter what you do, no matter how far you run, I will search for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." The man then left, leaving money to pay for the food.

That was...intense. Why does he think I would hurt her?

Naruto then got up, and also left money to pay for his food. As Kegawa had put down enough to pay for Naruto's food as well, the waitress found herself receiving a rather large tip.

It is an hour until Ashi is finished with her shift.

Naruto jumped into a tree and laid back.

Kegawa seemed...very protective of his daughter. He also seemed very powerful in that moment. I dare not ever hurt Ashi. He will kill me if I do.

Naruto then fell asleep.

I won't have to face their stares. Gramps said he would let me stay within the masks.

Naruto followed Hiruzen through several halls. Finally they arrived into an open room. Inside, were two people.

It's Crow! And someone else.

Hiruzen then spoke, "Naruto, you have already met Crow. This other person is Cat. Remove your masks." The two ANBU promptly did so. Hiruzen then continued, "Their real names are Kenshi Kagemori, and Yugao Uzuki. They will be the main two people that will watch over and train you. Although there will be multiple others, you will meet them as they come."

"It is nice to meet you Kenshi, Yugao," Naruto said quickly.

The two chuckled, Kenshi more so than Yugao, and they said, "It is nice to meet you too Naruto."

After several moments, Crow pulled out a mask. "Naruto, your name within ANBU will be Hare. You will live here, and be trained in the ANBU way. You will learn how to live life as a person, as well as a ninja. Welcome to ANBU."

Naruto awoke from his sleep.

It has been fifty minutes. Ashi will soon be done with her shift.

Naruto started walking towards Kennel Two, walking quickly, avoiding peoples gazes. After a several minutes he arrived. He waited several moments before entering.

There are another two presences in there. One is a ninja dog. He does not seem familiar. He must be Ashi's replacement. A blue dog.

Ashi looked up to see Naruto and smiled, then cheerfully said, "One moment Naruto, almost done." Naruto nodded, and stood silently. After several moments of the two Inuzukas conversing, concerning kennel matters, Ashi got up, with Ginmaru following her.

Ashi signaled Naruto to follow, to which he did. "So what do you like to do Naruto," she asked.

"That is the problem isn't it. My previous line of work," he said, "generally kept me busy. I enjoy training, but that is when there is someone to train with, which isn't always the case."

Ashi nodded, before adopting a contemplative look as they walked. "So, do you like...watching birds?" Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "So no, what about cooking?"

"My abilities in cooking...are lacking. I know enough to allow me to survive, nothing more," Naruto replied.

"What about reading," Ashi asked? Naruto vigorously shook his head. Ashi continued her tirade of various hobbies she could think of.

After a while, they arrived in the park, and sat down. Naruto then asked, "What are your hobbies?"

"Mine, well I already said them. The first ones I said actually. I like bird watching and cooking," Ashi answered. Naruto simply nodded.

Is there anything I like doing?

A few young children ran by, playing some form of tag. Naruto got up, and gently pruned a plant whose small branches they broke as the children had ran by. "I got it," Ashi exclaimed, slightly shocking Naruto.

"What," he asked?

"You could do gardening, choose a plant that can survive you being away for a week," she answered.

Well...it doesn't seem so bad. When I think about it, I always did take care of stray plants that I came across in my free time.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and said, "It doesn't sound too bad."

"Follow me," she exclaimed, dragging the boy.

I can't exactly follow you if you are dragging me, though I will end up in the same location.

Naruto voiced his thoughts. Ashi promptly dropped Naruto, while blushing, most likely from embarrassment. Ashi proceeded to lead the way.

Where are we going. Perhaps some kind of garden shop?

After some time of walking, the duo arrived at a shop that was in the market district of the Leaf village. The shops title read, 'Hana's Gardening.' Naruto followed Ashi into the building, a bell ringing as they did. Within, sat multiple shelf's with various gardening utensils or seeds for gardens.

Also within, sat a old black haired lady behind the counter. The lady upon seeing Ashi, smiled, and then said, "Hello Ashi, how are you doing today?"

"I am doing good Hana," Ashi replied.

The women smiled, and then looked at Naruto, and asked dubiously, "And who is this?"

The village is starting to remember. Remember me.

Ashi then spoke, her smile never fading, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of mine. He was going to try gardening, so I brought him here."

The old woman narrowed her eyes upon hearing the name. "How long have you known him," she asked suspiciously.

This time, Ashi caught the tone of the women's voice, and frowned as she answered, "About a month." Hana was staring upon Naruto, hate and distrust in her eyes.

Naruto let out a silent breath.

I hate their states. Why must they treat me as such. Why can't they understand. This is why I don't like being in the village. Their distrust. Their hate. Their eyes.

Ashi, meanwhile had a confused expression. She caught and followed Hana's hateful eyes to Naruto. Naruto meanwhile had a sad look about him. Naruto then walked away. As Naruto did, he heard the whisper from the old lady that was passed to Ashi, "You best not associate yourself with him. He is dangerous."

Naruto's heart fell as he left the building. His shoulders drooped as he walked away. His demeanor dropped as he ran away. His eyes dropped, as he arrived to his sanctuary, the ANBU headquarters.

* * *

Sorry for there being no updates over the weekend.

Fallen Warrior2  
If you would tell me what made you have such a strong reaction, perhaps I could find ways to make it better.

Thank-you all others for the positive reviews you gave. Make sure to review the story.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Make sure you have read the previous chapter or you will be missing some extremely important information that leads up to this chapter.

* * *

Naruto looked at the road before him, as he walked, eyes focused and alert, body ready to move at the slightest action. The group remained deathly silent as they walked.

There is no point living in this world. I hate this world. This world without the mask. People will fear me without it. With it, they only fear the ANBU. Not me. Those who don't avoid me now will do so at the prompting of those around them.

I should have known it was inevitable. That someone would tell Ashi to stay away from me. She was a nice person too. But it wouldn't be to last. It would end. Almost all good things come to an end. Only those with the masks will be unfailingly kind and understanding. Because there, we are brothers and sisters within the masks.

The masks hide our differences. They hide our faces, so only our minds are exposed to one another. So that only our character is judged. We are not judged by our faces. ANBU is the best home for me, because it is the only place where people will be waiting for me is. Nowhere else.

The masks protects me. It proves that I am not a monster. It proves I am not a monster to my fellow masks, because first they see who I am, and know who I am from there. It is only after that, that they find out what is inside me, and they can know that I am not it.

Why can't the people of the village understand the difference between a sword, a sheath, and the master. It is well understood in ANBU. The sword is the weapon capable of great destruction. The sheath holds the blade at bay, preventing the blade from harming others. The master is who chooses to call upon the sword, in complete control of it. The nine-tails is the sword, the seal is the sheath, and I am the master.

I will request the Third to allow me back into ANBU. There is no point anymore, living in this world. This world will reject me. The masks will accept me. I fight not to protect the people of the village, but those of the masks.

It hurts to think f it, what Ashi's face will look like now. Her fear of me. He stares. Her whispers. I will never be free from the pain. The pain of living without the mask. The mask is not a burden, the lack of the mask is the burden.

Perhaps Ashi would accept who I am. She is a nice person. She might not listen. Doubtful. It seems that she had known the old lady for years. Curse the old lady. I hate her. She ruined a chance, a chance to have a friend who wasn't a mask. I should have known it would end up like this. It is inevitable after all.

Why can't these genin focus. Why can't they just focus on the mission. They are so annoying.

The shadows are the best place for me. There is no way to prove myself to the village. After all, what possible event could happen that it would change the minds of the village? There is none. There is no chance for redemption in the eyes of the village. There is no hope. All there is, is the shadows. The shadows care not for history. They only show who one is.

I want to talk to someone. I want to talk to Crow, or to Cat. I want to hear their words. They would know what to do. They would know what to do. They could tell me the best way to handle this. They would know what to do. They know everything. They understand so much. They would know what to do.

Curse their stares. Now they stare at me to.

I just want this to end. I don't want to be here. I can't be here. This is not the place for me. I want to be in the shadows. I want to be hidden among the masks. The place where no one holds your past against you. The place where all can be accepted.

It is the masks where my pain is burned away. It is the place where I can feel joy. It is the only place where I can feel safe, for the world outside the masks is not safe. This world only wishes to cheat me, to beat me, and eat me. Without a masks, it will defeat me.

I am almost home. I can almost see Crow or Cat again. I am afraid of seeing Ashi. I am afraid of her whispers. I am afraid if he stare.

The gates come upon me. The gates of the Leaf village. Most of the village is likely aware of my return to their world. I wish to return to mine.

I have given my report. Nothing to note of on the mission. I return to home. Crow and Cat are not there. Fox is not here. Boar is not here. Monkey is not here. Tiger is not here. The masks that I would talk to for such things are not here.

I walk through the village. Their eyes follow my form. They know I am in their world again. They know I am present again. I wish I wasn't.

I sense a presence. A familiar one. One that I am scared of. Ashi. I best avoid her. She walks on her way. I do not wish to see her. Her eyes. Ginmaru is with her. He has smelt me. He calls to his master.

She is running to where I am. I run. I run. I try to hide. She follows my path. She is coming to spit down on me. I run. She still runs too. I hide. She is not deterred.

I continue to run. Finally she can run no longer. She walks. I walk.

Why must she torture me so? Why must she seek me out only to tear me down? Why? Why? Why?

She still walks. Why does she continue to walk?

She crawls. Why must she do such? Why does she hate me so? Why is she so desperate to spit upon me? Why is she so desperate to hurt me? Why is she so desperate to hurt me?

She continues to crawl. She crawls through the grass of the field we are currently in. I continue to move away. She continues to crawl. Her pace continues to slow. Her arms barely can pull her though the dirt of the forest. She stops crawling.

Finally she is no longer seeking me out to hurt me.

She is no longer trying to place her fearful stare on me.

She is no longer moving. Why is she not returning. She has given up hasn't she? Why is she not moving? I approach, I approach carefully. I am miles away. I approach ever slowly. It is night by the time I make it to her.

She is not conscious. Ginmaru too, is to unconscious. Why would they go so far to hurt me? I draw closer to her from the distance I was. Her face is in the ground. I come nearer to her, my bones are shaking.

It would not be well for her to stay as she is. I am so afraid of her. She has chakra exhaustion. She seems to have had two soldier pills. Her body is in an unhealthy state. Why would she go so far to hurt me?

I will bring her to the hospital, I cannot leave her like this.

I pick up her fragile body, as well as that of Ginmaru's. Slowly, I begin the trek back to the village. It is a hundred miles away. She will need medical treatment. I run. The village is still ninety miles away. Two soldier pills with someone of her weight category is dangerous. I sprint. The village is still seventy miles away. Her systems are starting to fail. I sprint faster, expending my large reserves of chakra. The village is still forty miles away. The village Her systems are failing. I realize I am running faster than I have ever before. I do not have enough chakra. I pull chakra from the nine-tails. Not enough to create an aura around myself that could hurt her, but enough to fill my system. I run even faster. The world is almost a blur to me. The village is still ten miles away.

* * *

I am so evil. For all those that are wondering why I have done what I have done...THE POWER OF PLOT COMPELS ME, THE POWER OF PLOT COMPELS ME!

If you get the reference, that would the awesome. Make sure to review.

Also, I noticed some people missed chapter 21. It had a lot less views than the chapter after. I had a double update, so you may have experienced some confusion when you read chapter 22. So just make sure you didn't miss that chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
I do not own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't be successful, and no one would know about it.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his slumber.

My whole body feels sore. Especially my legs. What was I doing. Ashi was chasing me. She was unconscious, dying, I rushed her to the hospital! Is she alright! My sense are currently weakened. I cannot sense anything right now.

Naruto started to get up.

I can't get up.

Naruto looked around the room.

Hospital. Leaf Hospital. Did I make it? I don't remember if I did. Did I make it, or was I only found by a patrol. If that's the case...Ashi wouldn't have made it. No. I must have made it.

Naruto began to shiver.

What if I failed? Ashi was kind.

Naruto looked around the room again, and saw a device for signaling a nurse to come over.

Reach. I hurts. If I can just reach it...no.

Naruto's arm dropped in the attempt. He hadn't made it.

One more time.

Naruto stretched out his arm, and successfully was able to grab the device. Naruto then pressed the upon, and a ding like noise could be heard. After several seconds, Naruto pressed it again. Then again. After thirty seconds, an annoyed looking nurse entered the room.

What took her so long?

"You don't need to rapid fire the button. It won't make us come any faster," she deadpanned. She then sighed, and asked, "What do you need?"

Naruto could barely vocalize his thoughts, "Is...is Ash...Ashi...al...alright?"

The nurse asked, "Ashi Inuzuka?"

"Ye...ye..yes," Naruto mumbled.

"She is currently in intensive care. What happened? We know she took at least three soldier pills, but what were you two doing to warrant that," The nurse commanded.

I was...running away from her. She was chasing me. Why did she have to chase me? Why...

Naruto faded away into darkness.

* * *

Where am I...the hospital. There is...Crow...Kenshi. Cat...Yugao. Fox...Ensui. The others are probably...on missions right now. They're all asleep. I wish I could take a picture. Ashi...likely made it. The nurse sad she was in...intensive care. How long has it been?

Naruto looked around and spotted a calendar.

It has been two days. I feel fine now. The nine tails does work wonders for my healing. I had...at the very least severe chakra exhaustion. That normally takes a week of recovery. Where is Ashi...there. She is...barely alive right now. The doctors are still working to save her.

She had taken three soldier pills? She is still alive for her weight category? That is amazing...that is...comforting.

Naruto sat up, silent as the grave. Kenshi stirred at Naruto's action, and also awoke. The other two ANBU followed suit. "Naruto," Kenshi cried, rushing Naruto into a hug. "Your alright," he muttered. Yugao and Ensui followed Kenshi's action.

They're here. The masks. Life is miserable without them.

After several moments, the group released their hug, and then Kenshi asked, "Naruto, what happened. The village is in a frenzy, ready for war on our doorsteps. What happened!"

Instead of answering, Naruto asked, "Will she be alright?"

It took Kenshi a moment before he answered, "Yes, Ashi Inuzuka is going to survive. The question now though is whether or not she will ever be a ninja again." Naruto nodded gravely at the response, before Kenshi asked again, "Naruto, what happened?"

"I was running. Running from her. She was chasing me," Naruto answered, fear creeping into his voice.

"Why Naruto," three people asked at once?

"She was going to hurt me," surprising them, "She was going to stare at me with those eyes. Those eyes of fear."

Kenshi narrowed his eyes at the response, and then asked, "Did someone tell her about the nine tails?"

"I don't know," was Naruto's weak response, "But she was told to stay away from me. The fear me. That I was dangerous. That was what I heard."

A look of confusion adopted the faces of the trio of ANBU standing before Naruto. "Naruto, when was this," Yugao asked.

"A month ago," was the response.

Yugao further asked, "Did she in anyway voice her agreement with what the other person said?""

Naruto answered, "I don't know. I ran at that point. The next day, I went out on my month long mission."

Ensui then asked, his voice full of suspicion, "Naruto, how far did she follow you?"

"Approximately a hundred miles, another five for the time in the village," Naruto responded.

Kenshi face palmed. Yugao called Naruto an idiot and slapped him. Ensui muttered out "troublesome."

Naruto's face was one of shock and confusion. Kenshi then spoke, "Naruto, I sometimes realize we didn't teach you nearly enough in the area of social interaction. You are truly one with the intelligence as great as that of a fly's."

Naruto still looked confused. Ensui then chose to clarify, "Naruto, no women would go that far to do something so petty. She obviously was chasing you to the point of unconsciousness. You should have talked to her,"

Naruto was fixing to speak when Yugao interrupted him, rage in her tone, "Naruto, you are not allowed to speak right now! That girl was obviously extremely worried about you! And you ran away like a coward, but she still chased after you! That alone amazes me! What you are going to do is the moment she regains consciousness, you are going to plead for forgiveness. Next, you will go to her father, and plead on your hands and knees for forgiveness. Then you will go to all of her immediate family and apologize! Then you will go to the Fire Shadow and ask forgiveness for putting the village on wartime emergency for being a freaking coward! Do you understand!"

Naruto nodded quickly in terror.

She was worried for me? Why would she be? We barely know one another...I was worried for her though, wasn't I. I expended all my chakra to save her. She used all her chakra and risked death...because she was worried about me. But how can they be sure? But Crow and Cat...Kenshi and Yugao are always right.

Naruto sat in silence for several hours. The trio of ANBU had left after some time.

Ashi...the doctors are treating her right now. He chakra seems weak, but stable. She is no longer in intensive care. I need to see her.

Naruto got up, and started walking. He walked slowly for several minutes and then stopped before a door. He paused. After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered. On a white bed inside, laid the unconscious form of Ashi.

Naruto took up a seat next to the bed, and sat in silence, staring at Ashi. After a long while, he mumbled, "I'm sorry Ashi. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for hurting you." Naruto continued to sit there, next to the bed, awaiting for Ashi to respond. Tears fell from his eyes.

Darkness crept over the pair. Both were sleeping, Ashi centered in a bed, and Naruto hunched over onto it.

* * *

There is chapter 25. How was it? Review so I can find out.

For those who are interested, the Hana character that I created was originally suppose to actually be a very nice lady that would tease Nartuo and Ashi. However, the power of plot compelled me to do otherwise.

Check out my new story "The Turning to Darkness." The summary is horrible, but it a story of Kurama falling from grace into his darkness and hatred fir humanity. After all, it is said it is said that he grew to hate humanity for how they viewed him.

Don't worry, I will still be doing normal updates for this story, that meaning my best to do daily updates, excluding weekends. The other story will have updates about every three days too a week. While this story has more humor, "Turning to Darkness," will largely consists of internal contemplation of Kurama. People who have taken philosophy may recognize some things contained within the story.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Naruto awoke to find himself over Ashi's bed.

Killer intent! From where! Behind me!

Naruto quickly turned around, and met the cold eyes of Kegawa Inuzuka. "Naruto, I talked to a ANBU named Crow who explained a certain situation to me," Kegawa drawled out. Naruto suddenly shivered.

He's going to kill me.

Kegawa then stated, "The only reason why you're not dead yet is I feel sorry for your pitiful excuse for a childhood."

Naruto promptly fell down on his hands and knees, "Please forgive Kegawa sir! Please forgive me for hurting your daughter! Please forgive me for being a coward! Please..."

Any further begging by Naruto was cut off by a nurse yelling into the door, "Cut out your infernal yelling! It's bothering the patients!"

But you just yelled...and louder than me...

Kegawa then pulled Naruto up by the scruff of the neck, and dragged him away. Naruto offered no resistance. After a long while of being dragged through the hospital, the streets, and into the park, Kegawa finally stopped.

Kegawa then slammed Naruto against the ground, creating a small crater. Naruto still offered no resistance. Kegawa proceeded to beat Naruto, with punches, kicks, and slamming him against the ground.

I deserve this. I nearly got Ashi killed.

After several minutes of the process, Kegawa finally stopped, let out a huff, and sat down next to Naruto's beaten form. Kegawa then asked, "Naruto, do you know how much worry you put my daughter through?" Naruto remained silent. "First, she became confused at the words of an old friend of hers, more like a grandmother figure. She was told by that lady that you were dangerous. When asked why, she refused to say. You know why." Naruto weakly nodded. "So it confused her more by the fact that you left, with as Ashi described it, shame etching your face."

Kegawa took several breaths before continuing, "So she comes to the conclusion that you were considered dangerous because of your...ANBU status. After all, there was the massacre five years ago committed against the cult of people that tried to kill you. So she comes to me and asks what I think. I gave her my honest answer. That you were a safe person to be around."

Naruto had a small look of shock at the words, but said nothing.

"So then she becomes confused. From the one she considers a grandmother, she is told you are bad. From me, she is told that you are a good. She didn't know who to believe. So she went with her heart. Her heart told her that you a good person, but one that was lost in life. She came to the conclusion that it was up to her to guide your way. She is such a good girl."

A tear fell down from Naruto's eyes.

Kegawa paused again, contemplating, before continuing, "So she tried to find you. She couldn't. She thought you were hiding from her. You may not know this, but your one of Ashi's few friends. Not that you deserve such a title," he bit out. He then continued, more calmly, "It tore her to think you were hiding from her. So she barged into the Shadow's office, and demanded him to order you to stop hiding." Kegawa chuckled to himself. "She then found you were on a mission, a long term one."

"So she waited, her thoughts tearing her to pieces. Worried, that she was going to lose one of her few friends. Has she ever told you what she will do about friends," Kegawa asked?

Naruto finally spoke, whispering out the words, "That she would do anything for them." Tear's were falling from his eyes steadily. His face full of regret.

Kegawa continued, "That right, she would do anything. I personally think that you are undeserving of that title from her. However, I will leave that decision up to Ashi. Don't make me regret that decision," Kegawa stated coldly.

* * *

Naruto sat in his bed, staring at his mask. He let out a sigh before placing it on his desk. He walked to the common room, where several groups ANBU sat chatting amongst themselves. He joined the group that Fox was in.

"We finally shut Cloud up for good," Toad said, "Jaguar and Leopard managed to eliminate another one of the ANBU teams that was in Fire. Since then, Cloud has stopped sending teams."

"Has Rock started acting up again yet," slug asked?

Fox answered, "Yep, I'm surprised it took them so long. They stole one of our chakra iron shipments. Over fifty million ryo worth of iron. The third was pissed, and he sent a team to steal Rock's next shipment."

"Did they kill our team," Slug asked?

"Nah, they're not stupid enough to kill a team like that. Only light injuries, one of their Reaper teams doing the work. We'll just counter with some ANBU and even out the odds."

Reaper. Rock villages most diverse groups and the most mobile one in the entire elemental nations. The ones responsible for the destruction of whirlpool. Of course, that was after we destroyed Sky village.

After several more minutes of talking about political maneuvers by the various villages, Naruto got up, and exited the building.

It had been a week since Naruto's 'conversation' with Kegawa. During that time, Naruto had been constantly visiting the unconscious form of Ashi Inuzuka.

The doctors said she would recover. She would be weaker than before, but she would still be able to be a ninja. Thank God. I don't know if I could face her otherwise. But that would hurt her more.

Naruto walked, and walked. After several hours of walking in circles, he arrived before the Leaf Hospital. He slowly walked in, before he started sprinting.

She's awake! Ashi is awake!

He ran passed surprised nurses, disgruntled visitors, and an out of place log. He slammed open the door to Ashi's room, to find a somewhat surprised Ashi.

What do I say? Can I say anything?

Naruto slowly walked up to the chair next to her, and took a seat. The two continued to remain silent. After several minutes of silence, Naruto spoke, "I'm sorry."

Ashi stared at him, and Naruto shrunk from her action. She then finally spoke, asking, "Why? Why do the people here fear you? Not that many people that looked at you funny could know you were an ANBU. Why did you continue run away from me? Why couldn't you at least listen to me? Why couldn't you stay?" By the times Ashi finished asking her series of questions, tears fell down from her face.

Naruto shivered slightly before to speaking as tears fell from his eyes, "Ashi, I'm sorry I am such a coward. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Why," Ashi repeated.

Naruto let out another shiver, before once again speaking, "Ashi, you obviously have noticed that there are many people in the village that are afraid of me, or hate me." Ashi nodded in response. Naruto continued, "My birthday is October the tenth. I was born twelve years ago, on the night of the nine tails attack."

Ashi looked confused at what he was trying to get at, so asked, "What does that have to do..."

But Naruto cut her off, "On that night, the nine tails was killed by the Fourth. He died in the battle. The Leaf was saved. That is not true." Ashi had a slight look of shock, before Naruto continued, "On that night, the Fourth, who was unable to kill the beast, did the only thing he could do."

"What," Ashi asked?

"He sealed it. The nine tails however is too powerful to be sealed into a normal object." Ashi was fixing to speak, when Naruto again spoke before her, "Ashi, what is the difference between a swordsman, his sword, and a sheath."

"A swordsman uses the sword, and puts it in the sheath when he's not using it," Ashi replied, confused at the change in topic.

"Correct, to be more specific, a sword is a weapon. A weapon that is capable of destruction. It is the sheath that holds the sword at bay. It is what prevents it from always destroying. Finally, there is the swordsman. He is the one in control. He chooses when the sword is out and ready to destroy, and when it is safely put away. That concept applies to me," Naruto stated carefully.

Ashi grew perplexed at his words, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto continued, "The Fourth could not seal the nine tails into a normal object. It had to be something living. Not any living being though. Only a human would suffice. One that was young. He sealed the nine tails..."

"In you," Ashi accused quietly.

Naruto nodded, and then said, "The nine tails is the sword, the seal is the sheath, and I am the swordsman. Unfortunately, many within the village fail to understand this. Instead, they believe me to be the nine tails in human form."

Naruto remained silent for several long moments, before saying. "It was for that reason, that many people give me hateful and fearful gazes. However, they have done more than that before."

Ashi's eyes grew a tint of fear as she asked her next question, "What did they do?"

"You are aware of the massacre that occurred five years ago, the civilian massacre to be specific," Naruto asked? Ashi slowly nodded. "Five years ago, a group of Civilians, and several ninjas, attempted to extinguish the object of their fear and hatred. Me." A small gasp was heard from Ashi who went wide eyed, as Naruto continued, "A large group of people attacked me. The ANBU acted as fast as they could. They weren't fast enough to prevent me from nearly dying. They in return then killed or injured over fifty people. Those that survived they interrogated. Those that were interrogated then were later publicly executed."

"That's horrible," Ashi whispered.

"It was at that point, I came to greatly fear the village. The Third was a grandfather figure to me at the time, and I endlessly begged him one thing."

"What," Ashi asked.

"To join the masked men. The only people that seemed to be nice to me at the time. He initially refused, but after a long while of my pleading, he relented. He gave me a mask, and I hid myself from the village. After five years, I had a mandatory leave schedules, something required of all ANBU. I first encountered you right before my time was up, and met you just when it ended. I ran away from you, because I was afraid of you giving me the same look that countless others gave me."

Naruto paused a moment. Tears once again fell from his eye, and then said, "I am sorry, for not having faith in you Ashi."

The two remained in silence, before Ashi asked, "Naruto, do you promise not to be so stupid again?"

"Yes Ashi, I promise."

She paused a moment before saying, "I forgive you."

A cascade of tears fell down from Naruto's eyes, who then sobbed out, "Thank-you Ashi." He attempted to hug her. She promptly groaned in pain, and Naruto quickly raised his head muttering a quick, "Sorry."

Ashi chuckled slightly, as one laid and the other sat in silence. After a long silence, Ashi's eyes narrowed, and asked, slightly venomously, "Naruto, why did the Fourth seal the nine tails in you. Why couldn't it be someone else?"

Might as well tell her everything. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Well, mother was an Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki." Ashi's jaw dropped at the revalation. Naruto continued, "Uzumaki tend to have great life forces, which help in containing tailed beast. She also happened to be the previous swordsman so to say for the nine tails. Not to mention the Fourth was my father, with that in mind, how could he ask anyone else to do it?"

Ashi fainted.

Is he going to kill me for this! I didn't mean to make her faint!

* * *

There is chapter 26. This was going to be the original ending, but the reviews have kept me going. This ends what I guess could be the end of the Ashi arc. Don't worry, she will still be seen plenty within the story, but will have a little less attention.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There was laughing in the ANBU chamber. The reason for such was an extremely successful mission that had occurred. "The stupid Rock ninjas, they shouldn't have had such a large shipment of chakra iron at once," A Wolf masked ninja said. He wore a white cloak.

"We really stole a hundred and twenty million ryo worth of chakra iron, they're going to be so pissed, and there is nothing they can do about it!" Crow cried out laughing.

Wolf continued, "The best part was that it was a Reaper Team. Not only did we win big, but we showed them who's the best! Not a single injury on them! Talk about total superiority!"

Naruto was among those laughing at the successful mission.

We showed them. Leaf ANBU are definitely the most superior group in all the elemental nations. Sure Mist Hunter-nin are slightly better quality, but we have thrice the numbers. It's nine o three. I better prep for my mission.

Naruto left the group of laughing ANBU, chuckling to himself, and walked to his room. He slipped his chunin vest over his long sleeve blue shirt, and attached his three equipment pouches. He placed a two week mission scroll and an and a equipment scroll in his chunin vest pouch.

ANBU benefits are awesome. These scrolls are so efficient.

Naruto also attached his extended tanto to his back.

Dog is letting me use my tanto since it's a combat mission! So awesome! Just taking care of some measly bandits with possible chunin presence. Piece of cake. I'm a top level chunin. I'll be special jonin by next year!

Naruto then left the building, and started jogging across the roof tops. He stopped at the north gate, and waited for several minutes. After such a time, another female chunin arrived on the scene, whose name was Tama Kurama. She was mid height and had dark brown hair. She nodded towards Naruto, who returned the gesture. A few more minutes later, a third chunin arrived onto the scene. Although it could be argued that there was only two chunin.

This one's name was simply Tarin. He was unique by the fact he had dark blue hair, that was natural. Although to some, they would argue it is unnatural.

Naruto then spoke up, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. You should be able to figure out who the other is if you actually read the mission scroll. As you should know, I am the team leader for this mission. Standard elimination mission. I'll take priority for handling any ninja threats. We shouldn't face anything higher than jonin. If we are unfortunate enough that it happens, I'll distract while you two eliminate any chunin that the jonin will have. I am very skilled at delaying tactics. Then we as a team will work to eliminate him. I am skilled in kenjutsu with my tanto. I also know several wind techniques. I am a close range fighter and a sensor. Tarin, your up."

Tarin rose his eyebrows at Naruto's last input, before nodding and then saying, "I'm Tarin. I'm skilled with earth ninjutsu, and I also know a good fire technique. Above average in tatjutsu. I typically fight from mid range."

Tama spoke last, "I am Tama Kurama, I am very skilled in genjutsu, and above average with kuni and shurkien. I am a long range figher."

The group remained silent before Naruto spoke, "Wow, an actually balanced team! How often does that happen."

The opposing pair sweat dropped before Tarin deadpanned, "All the time. They balance us for maximum success. You should know that."

That's right. This isn't an ANBU team. We're lucky if we manage to have a balanced team there.

Naruto shrugged in response, before continuing, "Tarin, take point. I'll be center. Tama, you're rear. Ten meter spacing." The other two nodded at the command, and then promptly left the village. After checking out.

The groups ran at a quick pace through the trees.

We're going at such a slow pace. ANBU has morphed my sense of what is normal. I can go at an ANBU pace for extended periods, due to my expansive reserves. I am truly blessed.

After several hours, the group stopped to rest. Only two of them needed it though. Tarin asked Naruto, "How can you not be tired?"

Naruto answered immediately, "I don't know. Maybe it's because I just so endlessly awesome that my awesomeness energy replenishes my normal energy and since I am infinitely awesome, I am immortal."

"You think you're the coolest person in the world, arrogant prick," Tama muttered.

Naruto smiled before rebutting, "By no means, my teachers are each two infinitely awesome. The Third is five infinitely awesome."

Tarin then asked, "You do know that there is no such thing as those numbers. Infinity is infinity."

Naruto replied, with a serious tone, "You will grow up to be an intelligent person."

Crow would be so proud of me. Such an elegant stealth insult.

Tarin smiled, and said "Thank-you. It's good to admit it when someone is smarter."

"Absolutely," Naruto said resolutely.

The problem is some people have trouble recognizing who is superior when they are so much greater. I feel sad. People of lower intelligence cannot comprehend such wit.

After a few hours of rest, the group restarted their travels. Naruto spoke a little while after, "We are two hours away from our target." The others to nodded at his revelation. An hour later, Naruto informed, "We are one hour out."

Forty-five minutes later, Naruto halted the group and calmly said, "We are fifteen minutes out. We're taking an hour of rest before we initiate. Some of us need it." The other two chunin grumbled under their breaths.

The other two were taking shallow breaths. Naruto wasn't. The group sat down, Naruto with his eyes closed.

The group is a distance away. Hmmm...crap...they have three chunin and a jonin. I hate bad intel. So how did I handle this mission...I need to assassinate at least one of the chunin. Two would be preferable. I doubt my ability to assassinate the jonin. There is also the bandits. My clones can take care of them. I can distract the jonin while Tarin and Tama handle the remaining chunin. I'll send three clones on each chunin, and six on the jonin. I enter when I need to. I'll also send Tarin and Tama against one chunin each. That way, two will definitely die.

"Tarin, Tama, They have three chunin and one jonin. I have a plan to deal with them," Naruto said calmly.

Tama instead looked shocked, "What the hell are you talking about, we can't handle those kinds of numbers. We were expecting a single chunin, and joking about a jonin. This mission is above us."

Tarin voiced his agreement, "You're way to arrogant to think you can take on those odds no matter what we do."

We have a mission to complete. Why are these two arguing with me? This mission...isn't an ANBU assigned one. We are technically in over our heads.

Naruto sighed, before speaking, "Very well, we're falling back. We'll signal an ANBU team of the change should we come across one."

The team began their return to the Leaf village. After several hours, it was evening. Naruto spoke, "I'll take the first watch. Two hour watches. You two can rest."

The two chunin simply nodded while huffing slightly. After about an hour, the two chunin fell asleep. Naruto then silently created thirty clones. The group of clones without a sound left the group, heading back towards the north. Naruto then sat, and closed his eyes, his remaining senses opened. An hour later, Naruto eyes opened.

One clone has died. From the jonin. A missing-nin from mist.

Two chunin have died. Also from mist. Four clones have died. Six more clones from the jonin. A clone from the chunin. The chunin has died. Twelve clones down. Eighteen remain.

The jonin killed another clone. I landed a gash on his arm. Another clone dead. A gash across his chest. Another clone. A stab on the leg. The jonin is dead. His head removed.

All the bandits are dead. The mission has been completed. Thank God for shadow clones.

* * *

Chapter 27 is now complete. Another chapter describing the change from ANBU to regular forces. For all those that just might be worried, no, it was not Zabuza and his crew. I would not do such an awesome character such an injustice.

The next few chapters are going to be somewhat filler as I try to figure a new arc to incorporate into the story. I have a recurring character that is fixing to appear next chapter (let's see if anyone can guess), and that character while not having their own arc will be involved multiple times sporadically. This character is one that is really going to be forcing Naruto to question his own humanity, as well as the existence of people.

I know I am not good at writing fighting scenes. There is not a lot I can do, I already do some studying of other fight scenes, but I am still progressing. Make sure to review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Life in the regular forces is so much different than life in Leaf's ANBU. In ANBU, we complete the mission. There is almost never any turning back. Only when facing a force four times greater than our own do we abandon the mission.

Naruto was walking through a wooded area. After several minutes, he came upon a clearing.

It is time for training. Training with the nine tails chakra.

Naruto sat in a cross legged position, with his eyes closed.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a sewer. Naruto got up, and started walking through the toe deep water of his mind. After a walking a short distance, he arrived before a large double gate of metal rods. At the center where the two door met, laid a piece of paper that read 'seal.'

A silhouette appeared behind the gate, that of a fox. Red eyes glowed in the darkness. The fox stared Naruto down, who didn't flinch at the stare. It then spoke coldly, somehow managing to pull it off despite having a different physiology, "So my jailor returns. I wonder what actions you have planned for today. One most likely is stealing my power for your own filthy desires."

Naruto then sarcastically replied, "Hello demon, I hope it's not too cramped in there. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Are you here just to feebly insult me, or have you something planned that actually has the potential for me to enjoy. Such as letting me eat you, or releasing the seal," The nine tails asked?

Naruto smirked before saying, "I'm not sure you would want to eat me. I might just eat your insides and force you to spit me up."

The nine tails simply replied, "That time reminded me of proper manners, such as chewing one's food."

"You, manners, please.," Naruto said, "You are nothing more than a fluffy ball of chakra that somehow managed to gain a personality. Although I'm not sure it really counts when all you are is hatred."

The fox narrowed its eyes at the accusation. It then replied, "And I suppose all your species is a pack of war mongrels. You kill yourselves over petty desires, and bastardize what it means to be a living thing."

"Like you would know what it means to live demon. You are not a living being. Nor are you dead, because that would suggest you lived once. You are simply a culmination of chakra. It is a good thing you are locked up. Innocents no longer die as a result of the pleasure you take in destruction," Naruto accused.

The fox retorted, "And how is your race any different? For thousands of years, you destroy your kind, and when an 'innocent' happens to die, it is written off as an acceptable collateral damage. Without feelings or respect for the dead, what separates man from beast"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the accusation, and then said "The fact that we can think better, and know what is right from wrong. Are you trying to be a sage? What a fool you are, you beast. We created nations to create a better peace."

The nine tails responded, "You may have created them to do one thing, but that has not happened. I have always thought actions were the greatest indicators of thought. They tend to speak much louder than words ever could."

"And therefore you solely think of destruction. " Naruto accused with a smirk.

The nine tails yawned, before replying, "As does your kind."

"That's where you're wrong. The Leaf defends multiple cities and villages from destruction," Naruto retorted, feeling victorious,

"And for what reason? Do you protect because it is right, or do you protect because they pay you to, for I recall a time before I was sealed, in which the hidden leaf refused to protect a village because they failed to pay their dues. The village was ransacked by more humans. I wonder how they knew."

"We're different now," Naruto bit back.

"Worse most likely, The cursed Senju was suppose to be an idealist. Yet look how he treated little old me. Look how he treated that poor village."

Naruto let out a slight snarl, before reaching his hand out. Red chakra seeped through the cage and surrounded Naruto. Naruto left his mindscape, and once again found himself in the real world.

The stupid fox thinks he's so sagely. All know is destruction. All he has done is destroy. He knows nothing of peace.

Naruto now had more pronounced whisker marks. His eyes were red, his pupils slits. His teeth became fangs. His nails were claws. Two ethereal red tails sprouted from his back, and a red aura encompassed him.

Okay...My mind is sound...I think. Let's flex my muscles.

The ethereal tails shots themselves at a tree. It was destroyed. Naruto then began to slowly manipulate his tails, making them do separate actions.

Lets make it a more challenging.

Naruto's tails then stuck themselves lightly into the dirt. One tail started creating circles. The other squares. Then both abstract shapes.

Losing control. I have to focus. Alright...let's try again.

Naruto restarted his attempts. He did not get far. Naruto huffed, before stabbing the tails into the ground. After a couples seconds, they burst out of the ground and struck a tree, destroying the poor thing.

Naruto then made the tails rip themselves out of the grounds, creating two distinct paths of destroyed earth. He then ran through the training ground and the forest surrounding at high speeds. Naruto repeated his exercise many times over. After a while, the red cloak disappeared.

Naruto let out some heavy breaths, before leaving a scarred area that was once called a training ground.

Tenzo can fix that.

I promised to train Ashi to help make it up to her. I better head to training ground five.

As Naruto ran, his eyes adopted varying emotions.

What does that fox know? All of history points him towards being destructive, yet he thinks he can argue how were bad. What a fool. He always goes on about philosophy when we speak.

She should be here in another ten minutes. I probably should focus her training in either tatjutsu or ninjutsu. Maybe chakra control based on how capable she is right now. Oh, she's early.

Ashi arrived at the training field, but saw no one. She scrunched her eyebrows, before she let out a huff and laid against a tree. Ginmaru sat at her side. Naruto sat only a few meters away, invisible.

Well, I am doing an ANBU level suppression skill. It stands to reason she wouldn't know I'm here. Well, let's surprise her.

Naruto silently rose and walked to the brown haired Inuzuka. When he was right next to the girl, he tapped her on the shoulder. Ashi's head snapped his direction, and had total confusion on it. She sensed nothing. Neither did her dog.

Having the Inuzuka as a clan sure helps in learning how to suppress ones scent extremely well.

Naruto tapper her shoulder again, and hid behind the tree she was laying against. This time, Ashi was extremely alert. Naruto's hand snuck up around the tree, and tapper her shoulder once again.

"WHOSE THERE!" She yelled.

Naruto then spoke, coming out of his stealth, "Ashi, it is not whose there, the correct grammar would be who's there."

Ashi looked confused for a moment before asking, "How did you come out of nowhere, and what makes you think I used the wrong grammar."

Naruto smirked before saying, "ANBU secret, as for the second, I guess it has to do with me being made so awesome."

She punched Naruto in response.

How? Despite it being so slow, there was no time to react.

"Anyways, Ashi, I need to see a demonstration of what you can do so I know what to work on," Naruto stated, "Weapons, Chakra control, then tatjutsu."

"Okay sensei," Ashi sarcastically replied.

Ashi suddenly threw a cluster of shurkien towards a target that for some reason went completely unnoticed earlier. Not a single shurkien hit the bull's-eye.

"Impressive Ashi," Naruto stated, observing the smiley face that was formed on the target. She then threw a flurry of kuni, all the kuni hitting through the small holes of the shurkien.

She then without prompting ran up a tree and jumped to the sides of different trees, running up and down them.

Finally Ashi charged at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged her left swipe. blocked her right side kick, and caught her right claw. Naruto then spoke, "In the area of tatjutsu... you're a bit behind the curve. Like, third year academy student level behind."

Ashi growled, muttering under her breath, "And whose fault is that?"

Naruto inwardly cringed at the comment, but showed nothing otherwise. Naruto released Ashi who then jumped several meters back and launched a few kuni. Naruto dodged most of the attack, while catching one kuni for himself. Ashi then charged Naruto again, while Ginmaru suddenly attacked from the rear. Naruto charged Ashi in return which allowed him to dodge Ginmaru's attack. Ashi slightly faltered in surprise of Naruto's attack.

Naruto took advantage of the surprise, and grappled her arm, and threw her at the then jumping Ginmaru. Ginmaru lacking any air breaks was unable to alter his course, and the Inuzuka and dog slammed into one another.

The occurrence caused little injury, but allowed Naruto to drop down, Ashi's previous kuni at her throat. "You said it was tatjutsu," she complained.

Naruto's response was quick and simple, "Ninja."

Ashi sighed before asking, "I have a long way to go don't I?"

Naruto nodded, before responding with conviction, "And I will be with you every step of the way."

Ashi slightly blushed at Naruto's statement, before she smiled with the redness fading. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled in return before saying, "Anything for a friend."

Ashi rolled her eyes before replying voice laced with fake annoyance, "Stealing my words eh?" Naruto only chuckled in response.

See demon, this is why I am better than you.

Ashi then launched a surprise attack on a contemplative Naruto. Naruto reacted. In the air, an audible cracking sound was heard.

"Crap! I sorry Ashi! I didn't mean," Naruto cried out in alarm.

"You just broke my arm!"

He's going to kill me for this!

Credits to:

Confucius  
John Locke  
Buddha


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You claim you are a force for good, yet you hurt your own people so that you may have more material gain. That to me is a prime example of how corrupt your species is."

"Shut up demon. You know nothing."

"You continue to say that, yet if I knew nothing, why do you even respond?"

"Only because I am courteous enough to tell you to shut up."

"Wouldn't your teacher, Crow, or was Kenshi, say something along the lines that you need to be more creative."

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH BEAST! YOUR NOT WORTHY OF SAYING HIS NAME!"

The nine tails and Naruto were currently fighting so to say. Naruto's bitterness was due to the current situation. The fact that his beloved teacher and father figure was currently in the hospital, in intensive care.

"Ah, but what is a name but a designation. To you, my name is demon, beast, nine tails, fox, and bastard. If that is all that you shall describe me as, then what reason do I have to listen to you, after all, a beast has no sense of reason," the nine tails countered, smirking as he did.

The reason for Naruto going to his mindscape, well, it is because he had no other place to go. All those he knew were too busy, or out on missions. Quite the inconvenience for him.

"A name defines who a person is," Naruto angrily shot back.

Kurama replied somewhat hotly, "Then I shall call him murderer. I shall call you hypocrite. I shall call your esteemed grandfather, devil. After all, do those not define who they are?"

"You have no idea! You have no name," to which the nine tails narrowed its eyes, "You have no understanding of humanity, all you are is a filthy beast! You never have and never will understand humanity!"

"Yet by your definition, are humans not beast," the Kyuubi asked darkly, and then mindlessly said, "Therefore, on some level or plane, we are all equals."

"What's this definition you speak of," Naruto mocked, "I don't recall ever fetching a dictionary"

"It is quite simple," The nine tails said, who then yawned, "If it thinks of destruction, it is a demon. If it cannot reason well, it is a beast. Your species kills itself to satisfy their foolish pride, they kill each other for sport, they cheat each other for profit. It is a stupid thing to do, to hurt your own race such. The interesting thing is my level of reasoning seems to be higher than yours. If by your definition I am a beast, I wonder, what does that make you?"

"Shut up fox," Naruto snarled.

"Ooh, and I am once again back up from the terms demon and beast. Perhaps your starting to recognize my greatness."

"If you're so great, then how was the Fourth, a human, able to beat you, huh," Naruto challenged, suddenly smirking.

"Well," the fox drawled, "It was most likely because he had to call upon a God to do anything notable to me, and he died in the process. As did your mother."

Naruto's smirk suddenly morphed to hatred. "I hope you suffer demon. I hope you end up in hell and suffer on its worse level."

The nine tails smirked before replying, "Well, after all the good karma I've created, I'm confident I might shout a greeting down to you from heaven."

"Your kind is not worthy of heaven," Naruto said icily.

"My kind? As in all the little fox boys and fox girls that prance around in the forest," the fox asked chuckling?

"You nine demons are the worst parts of creation. I really want to ask God why he created abominations such as you."

The nine tails suddenly adopted a face of hatred, and coldly replied, "I wonder the same thing about humans. Why create such a race, that hates itself so much. Why create a race whose very nature is hatred. Why create a race that hurts itself? You think my kind the tailed beast are bad, that we have caused horrible destruction. It amounts to nothing compared to what your race has done to itself."

"You have destroyed entire cities of people," Naruto accused.

"As have your kind! And as for I, what accompanies the legends of me, of what I destroy. Where do I appear," suddenly shot back. "Where is it the legends always say I show up."

Naruto didn't respond, but suddenly had a conflicted expression.

Where the darkness of humanity culminates. That is where the nine tails was said to attack.

Naruto then responded, slightly weaker than before, "And how could you be sure that innocents weren't hurt." He continued, this time stronger, "What about the innocent people who just happen to live there, who couldn't escape it!"

The nine tails darkly responded, "And how can you be sure of the people you kill? Are they guilty, or did they just not pay their protection fee? Didn't you once say that your secret forces 'create missions'? Oh, my mistake, you said 'make', not create."

Naruto gritted his teeth, before leaving his mindscape, as he did, he heard the nine tails mutter, "Foolish humans."

Naruto once he was out, dropped his head. He looked upon the emergency treatment doors, and then started to walk away. He continued to walk, and eventually ended up in his room. He stared upon his mask, most likely thinking upon his friendly conversation with the nine tails.

Perhaps he was thinking about how things were simpler wearing a mask. How one had less troubles to worry about. Naruto then placed his mask down and walked outside once more. He stared upon the Fire Shadow Monument, and asked to the last one, "Dad, what do you think?"

Naruto walked. And he walked. His destination was the Fire Shadow building. He entered the normal way, through the front doors of the building, rather than the doggy door. He gave the secretariat the code that would allow him to see the Shadow immediately.

When he entered, he found him franticly looking over maps, charts, and papers alongside Dog. They looked up and the Fire Shadow asked in a rushed tone, "Can I help you Naruto?"

"Gramps," Naruto quietly said, "Why do we fight?"

The old man's eyebrows rose slightly alarmed at the question, before responding, "To protect the village and the land of fire."

"Then why do we create chaos, why do we 'make' missions happen? Isn't that counterproductive to why we fight?"

"Naruto, what brought this line of questioning on," the Fire Shadow asked.

"There was no one to talk to about...Crow, and so," Naruto said before swallowing, "I talked to the demon, the fox, and he...challenged my sense of humanity."

"Naruto," the Fire Shadow calmly but firmly said, "For one, I told you not to converse with the beast. It is a demon, it will try to deceive you for its own gain. As for your question, it is because we are not perfect. The nine tails wants to think that it is perfect, so it will challenge everything that it is not. Humans are not perfect, it is our nature. We do things that hurt others so we can help those we love. We have and will always put our loved ones before others, so that our loved ones can live happier. To deny our nature is to deny our humanity, and to deny our humanity is to become beast. We always need to make a decision between two evils, and always take the lesser one. Wouldn't be wrong to let our loved ones be unhappy?"

Naruto lacked any response, and instead nodded, though slightly brightened up.

If we don't do what we do, others still will, and will become more powerful than us, and try to destroy us as a result. It is a necessary evil. The demon is still wrong.

"Thank-you gramps," Naruto said, now smiling, before left the building.

As he walked away, Naruto thought he heard something in the back of his head of how foolish he was.

* * *

And cut! There is chapter 29. I hope it was enjoyable. This is another chapter revealing how Naruto's viewpoints are changing. I'll give you a warning for the upcoming chapters. You will likely notice a change in the style. This is because I have learned new techniques for writing. Make sure to tell me whether or not you like the changes.

If your complaints are about how you don't like how I changed a certain character themselves...well theirs not much to do about it.

Another thing about the next chapter, we will be introducing a very familiar point of the Naruto universe. See if you can guess what it is!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was a rainy day. That is to say, there was a torrential downpour. Large puddles formed in the streets, causing those passing through to slosh through the water. A blonde named Naruto was one of these people. Only right now, no one would know he was blonde, as his hair appeared to be brown.

He currently was on low level infiltration mission, attempting to discern the state of a country called Wave. He liked not what he found, for what he found was quite disheartening. The town was in tatters, stalls abandoned, and the people who could not manage shelter were so haggard that it was impressive they functioned.

There were no children playing in the streets. There were children on the side of the street however, clutching tight to themselves or their parents with them. Few had the luxury shelter.

Within his mind, Naruto heard a voice call to him, "So this is the state that humanities greed brings them to. You can attempt to become great, and may achieve as such, however, in your wake, often will people fall under your foot, and become the dirt under it."

Naruto knew not why the nine tails was able to communicate with him at this point. Test had been run, checks rechecked, and no change or damage to the seal containing the fox was found. It had been the conclusion that the nine tails had always been to do as such, but never previously bothered.

The biggest comfort for those aware of the fact was the nine-tails voice only seemed to be that, a voice, just as one would listen to another in conversation. It's only influence was that of annoying pest that followed one around everywhere. It seemed that the fox could not hear Naruto's thoughts, but could observe all that did.

Naruto did as he had been ordered, and ignored the beast. The beast responded to Naruto's inaction with how rude he was.

Throughout Naruto's observations, he heard the woes of the people, he heard how they had little hope, he heard who the source of the problems was. A man named Gato.

That's a familiar name. That mission Fox and I had, we encountered him. Wave doesn't have much trade with Fire. Still, this will be a base for him, as was stated in his plans. The information department will be interested in this.

Naruto listened in on a group of men discussing the current situation in Wave, but that there was a hope. That a man named Tazuna was building a bridge with some others. A bridge so that sea imports would no longer be a necessity.

A bridge? It would be at the very least eight miles longs. Do these people really think that that is possible? Such a feat would require a huge level of engineering prowess. Wave isn't exactly famous for engineering. The water goes as deep as ninety feet, how do they expect to make it?

Naruto took note of the rumor, but thought little of it. After continuing his investigation, and continuing to hear of the bridge from various groups of me, he decided to take care of the matter himself. He had managed to get a rough estimate of where the bridge was being built, and went from there.

What he found astounded him. He found a bridge in construction, that already spanned at least two miles in length.

I can't see any major weak points! I would have to use a large amount of explosives to take down such a construction! The best possible weak point is a leg, and those themselves are extremely thick, made of stone, and there are many of them. Where did they get so much stone? Perhaps Wave's rock beds?

After some observation, Naruto observed places on the bridge that were scarred. Scarred from explosives. Yet they barely affected the integrity of the structure.

The information department definitely needs to know of this development. The engineering department will want to hear about it too.

Naruto pulled out a small scroll, from which he summoned a small camera. After taking several pictures, he continued his mission.

So who is this Tazuna?

* * *

Naruto after his investigation in Wave, found that Tazuna has studied engineering from Snow country, assisted on the Tiger Canal, the Sand Monument, and had been a lead engineer for the Tenchi Bridge. All high to legendary level feats of engineering.

He also had led various other smaller projects. He was noted for his ability to use resources from the surrounding area with amazing efficiency.

Naruto looked down from the Shadow Monument, observing the Leaf Village. Its denizens walked the streets going about their business. Or perhaps something more useless.

Regardless, life went on in the village.

Naruto let out a small breath before taking his walk home. At least that was the most likely destination he had in mind.

Are we going to help Wave? They need help. They so direly need it. The people are starving. The people are suffering. Children go without food. And at the top, a fat man sits in the charge of all. Wouldn't helping them help the Leaf?

Regardless, life went on.

"Your thoughts annoy me," Naruto heard the nine-tails comment with an annoyed tone.

Naruto froze in alarm at the words. He immediately took off at full speed to his room, and when he arrived, entered his mindscape.

In alarm, Naruto asked, "You can read my thoughts as well."

The nine-tails yawned before replying, "Not at all. I cannot actually know what you think. What I can tell is that whatever you think fills you with negative emotion, and it is annoying."

Naruto's eyes showed some relief, before being confused and asked, "The tailed beast can sense emotion?"

The fox replied, "No, I can sense negative emotion. All the beast have some unique trait about them. Mine is the ability to sense the negativity of creation."

It was hypothesized that the beast did have unique powers. However, we thought the nine-tails was regeneration, as no other jinchuriki was known to have a healing factor on such a high level.

When Naruto voiced his thoughts, the fox scoffed, "Ha, my unique trait being healing. No, the healing factor you receive from my presence is due to how intimate I am with healing itself. It was not my gift, but rather it was from the long time I spent learning the art. I know it so well, my chakra itself has an affinity for healing."

Naruto looked conflicted before asking, "Then why was your chakra poisonous to those around the village?"

"That is due to just how potent my chakra is. Especially in a wild state. If under my control, or in small amounts, my chakra heals. It is true that the tailed beasts chakra will heal their containers somewhat faster, but only them. I however, am special. My healing knowledge exceeds theirs so greatly, it is not worth comparing."

"Why did you learn healing," Naruto asked?

"It is because I once was a much better person so to say, than I am now. You humans with your hatred corrupted me. Once upon a time, I was a sage trying to make this cursed world better. I on some level succeeded. I created two nations that were at peace with themselves. They were destroyed as a result. Human greed knows no bounds."

Naruto was quite shocked at what he had just been told. After a few moments, he asked, "Are you evil?"

"It matters not what I say I am, it is was I am called the most that associates who I am, even if that association be incorrect," the fox replied.

The duo stayed silent for a few minutes. After that, Naruto asked another question, "What is your name?"

The fox looked shocked at the question, before replying, "For what reason? Does is it truly matter?"

Naruto quietly responded, "It might not matter much, but I know what it feels like. To be called something you actually aren't. Maybe you have accepted and ignored the negativity of your own heart for so long, that you have forgotten what it means to live happily."

* * *

I'm an ANBU again in three weeks. The time outside...was definitely worth it.

Naruto is to be found by himself in a grassy field. Or, at least half of it was grassy once upon a time. It lost its grassiness when Naruto combined a fire and wind technique. The resulting destruction lead to half of the once grassy field to be a scorched wasteland, with some molten earth still visible. Naruto looked proud of his work.

"Mass destruction seems to suit you doesn't it," Kurama asked?

Naruto seemed conflicted how to feel in response to the comment, so said nothing.

A few minutes later, Crow appeared, shoving the clone Naruto into the magma, dispelling it. "Naruto, what did I say about extremely destructive techniques."

"Crow, what if it wasn't the clone that you pushed in," Naruto asked, ignoring Crow's question?

"You would have survived," Crow responded.

"I feel so loved," the Nine tails commented, though only heard by Naruto.

"Crow, being in your presence makes me feel much safer," Naruto commented sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Crow responded, most likely smiling under his mask.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments, before Crow told Naruto to be nice to the training grounds and left before Naruto could respond. Naruto scoffed after him, but then turned back to the field. "Maybe I did overdo it."

He then shrugged before leaving the training ground.

Naruto arrived at ANBU headquarters, and upon arriving, threw a kuni at Crow. Crow caught the kuni between his fingers. "Naruto, that's not nice. What if I hadn't caught that?"

Naruto scoffed before replying, "You would have lived." The nine tails commented on Naruto's appreciation of copying others greatness. Naruto continued walking and entered his room. He sat on his bed before he let out a sigh.

This morning has been hard long, and now there is nothing to do. I've trained intensely for four hours. I need a hobby. There was that time...gardening. I'm not sure I want to do that anymore.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering, and that is the path to darkness," the nine tails helpfully threw in.

"What if I'm already in darkness," Naruto asked, and from one perspective, to the open air.

The nine-tails responded, "You have not fallen that far."

"How would you know," Naruto asked quietly, "How do you know if someone is in the darkness?"

"It is simple, the darkness that is in you is not great enough. Though present, as it is in all things that can reason on some level, such as you, it fails to be on a level that would control you."

"What is darkness anyways," Naruto quietly pondered. "Is it evilness, how bad something is, does it deal with morals?"

The voice of the nine-tails responded, "Should you ever have the honor of thinking on my level, you may just realize how insignificant your thinking is right now."

Naruto scoffed at the insult, before quietly responding, "I wouldn't want to be on your level. It would seem a bit to warm for me." A small smile showed itself upon Naruto's face.

"Your intellect may one day be able to rival that of my brothers," The fox said, "He is an idiot,"

Naruto entered his mind-scape, and walked up to the cage, and peered into it. He observed the foxes massive form. He sat down and continued his previous action. After several minutes, the nine-tails asked, "Are you in enthralled by my beautiful and awesome form, or are you simply frozen in fear?"

"What is it like being a demon?"

The nine-tails eyebrows rose at the question, which that in of itself was questionable, due to the differing anatomy. The fox then replied, "The feeling differs in that one will feel much more powerful. However," The nine-tails said, "It is more satisfying being a human." The humans eyebrows rose in surprise. "It is much easier to taste ones food," the nine-tails finished.

Naruto's eyes were still scrunched up in confusion at the fox's answer. The confusion occurred from the fact that the nine-tails had actually answered, and the answer made it seem that the nine-tails once knew what it meant to be human.

"What are you," Naruto asked, confused?

The nine-tails looked Naruto in the eyes and responded in his deep but calm voice, "Do you ask such a question in order to answer another question, or are you genuinely confused on what I am. Do you want the answer that I hold for myself, or the answer that others give me? What is the knowledge that you seek?"

Naruto sat, pondering himself why he desired such a question answered. He after a few minutes finally answered, "I don't know. I don't know what to think. Gramps tells me your evil. Yet when I described how you act to Crow, him not knowing it was coming from you, said you were probably a sage. You have indicated almost nothing to show that your evil. Yet I am told that is you trying to manipulate me. I just don't know what to think."

The nine-tails scoffed at the answer before replying, "Think what you want. Do not let others control your thoughts. Doing so is slavery. It is fine to have your actions controlled, but as long as your thoughts are what you want them to be, you will still be free."

Naruto nodded at the answer, before leaving his mindscape. He arrived back in the bed he had been sitting on. It had then occurred to Naruto that the nine-tails had never answered his question.

* * *

Naruto observed the village below. He most likely pondered why the sky was blue, despite looking down.

Is the fox really a demon. I can't picture it. No demon would think as he does, even if it was only to manipulate me. But he's not. He's not a manipulator. He is a person. He doesn't deserve the stigma he's given. He is someone that was broken by the world surrounding, just like me. And he needs someone to bring him out of the darkness. The only one that can do that is me, because I'm the only one who is willing to give him a chance.

Naruto smiled to himself, underneath his mask. He had made his decision. He had made it out of the darkness, he had a lantern, a guide, in the man that was Kenshi Kagemori. Now, Naruto decided, he would be a lantern for someone who would never have someone otherwise. He would be the lantern for the fox, whatever his name may be.

* * *

And there is chapter 30. Thank-you InARealPickle for your reviews. It will be difficult to make the change you speak of, but it is seriously being considered. Normally I wouldn't respond to reviews in the AN, but your PM was disabled. I would have otherwise ignored acknowledging you, but your words words extremely helpful.

For everybody else, if you have questions or complaints and you want me to acknowledge them, enable the PM feature. Only the most helpful of reviews will be responded to in an AN. It takes up space.

I will be working at making longer chapters, but updates will take slightly longer. Updates will not come every 2-3 days. Also, their may soon be a major change to the format of the chapters, which would entail consolidating them to longer chapters. Thank-you to all who read this story. Make sure to review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Why do I have to get a kimono," Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Yugao huffed, "Your being invited to a formal dinner. It is only polite that you dress nicely." As Yugao said this, she dragged Naruto through a tailor shop, attempting to decide the best colors for him to wear.

When Naruto had suggested a simple black kimono, Yugao scolded him saying that he shouldn't dress like he is going to a funeral. In the end, Naruto ended up getting a formal kimono with a dark blue body and sleeves, a dark red obi, with black leggings.

"I've never known a tailor to be so fast with their work," Naruto commented as the pair left the building.

Yugao replied, "Well, there were reasons that it went so fast. For one, he already had your measurements since a week ago, and the fact that I threatened if it wasn't ready today, he would suffer."

Why are women so scary?

Naruto shivered before continuing his walk with Yugao, now in his new kimono. She walked with him the Inuzuka compound, before she said farewell to him and left. Naruto looked at the gate of the Inuzuka compound. It seemed so massive to him, like it towered over him. Despite his feelings, reality said that the gate was only five feet tall. Naruto was almost the same height.

Naruto heaved open the little gate, and entered the compound. As one could see even on the outside, as only fencing separated the inside from out, the Inuzuka compound was a lot more busy than normal.

Multiple groups of man and dog and woman and more dog walked the compound. Almost all of them casually dressed in their ninja garb. None wore kimonos. None were dressed formally.

Maybe they are still just getting ready. That has to be it. This is a clan dinner...they just haven't changed yet.

"It is to my belief that you will represent the minority with your style of dress," the nine-tails commented. Naruto groaned in response.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking to Ashi's house. As he did, people glanced at Naruto, which could really be for a multitude of reasons. Perhaps it was that he was the holder of the nine-tails. Or that he was dressed formally where not a single other person was. Perhaps he had a stain on his face. Whatever the reason, Naruto failed to enjoy the recognition he was receiving.

Naruto arrived at Ashi's house and knocked on the door. After several moments, it was opened by Kegawa. "Hello Naruto...what's up the kimono?"

Naruto replied bitterly, "It was not my choice. I was forced into it."

Kegawa nodded before responding, "I would say run home to change, but you would probably rip the kimono up. I guess you'll just have to deal."

Naruto groaned in response.

Ashi then also came down. She was in her regular outfit consisting of light, grey jacket with grey shorts.

Why wasn't I told this was a casual event?

"Hello Ashi," Naruto said with a downturn tone.

"Hi Naruto," Ashi started, "What's with the kimono?

"You know Ashi, perhaps if I was informed that this event was going to be casual, I might just have worn something a bit more simple. As it stands, I knew not of this until I arrived," Naruto replied.

Ashi then slightly blushed, hopefully out of embarrassment, and then replied, "Oh. My bad."

From there, the Inuzuka group soon finished getting ready, the main reason for the hold-up was Kegawa making a large platter of dumplings. The trio then walked toward the compounds center square. In it, were large amounts of people, as well as extremely long tables full of food. No one, except Naruto wore formal clothing. Naruto was likely cursing Yugao right now.

Whatever the case, and although it could not be seen from his expression, Naruto was nervous. Naruto was then dragged by Ashi over to a table while her father moved to find a place to place the dumplings. He would be searching for a long time.

After some difficulty, the pair, or rather Ashi, found them a place to sit. That meaning they were squished between a numerous other children their age. Ashi then introduced many of the nameless persons who likely hold little importance.

That is at least to Naruto, who was barely listening. To him, there were multiple boys and girls, most of which who had the Inuzuka clan tattoo, and most had dark brown hair. There was much diversity within the group.

Naruto was currently hiding in his own thoughts, not being able to take the large group of people well. Naruto was stolen from his sanctuary when Ashi punched him in the arm. Naruto felt no pain, but it did catch his attention. "Yes," he asked?

"Naruto, you were asked a question," Ashi deadpanned.

Naruto looked around when person spoke to him, trying to be heard within the crowd, "How long have you been a ninja," a boy approximately of Naruto's age asked. Naruto stared at the boy, who wore a grey hooded jacket before replying, "Several years now."

The boy looked astonished before replying, "No way! You look my age, but I've only graduated just this year!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in response before answering the unspoken question, "I graduated early. Not being from anyone important, and graduating during a tenuous time, there weren't many people to spread the news."

The boy slowly nodded in response, before speaking again, "My name is Kiba, what was your name again."

This time, both of Naruto's eyebrows raised in response. He let out a sigh before responding, "The fact that you failed to hear Ashi say my name several times over leads me to believe that your auditory acuity is on a different level."

Kiba looked confused in response. Ashi clarified, "He said you have bad hearing."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an Inuzuka! My hearing is better than a normal persons," Kiba responded hotly.

"I fail to recognize your self-proclaimed greatness. Perhaps some hearing aids will help you," Naruto replied.

Ashi then chose to place an intervention, in a courageous attempt to keep the peace. Her method was the head smash, which consisted of smacking people across the head. The two victims groaned in pain. "Play nice," Ashi ordered sternly.

Kiba and Naruto quickly nodded in fear. Ashi then smiled sweetly, and started talking to several of the other Inuzuka there. "Why are women so scary," Naruto muttered. Kiba simply nodded in agreement.

The dinner party continued on with little incident, a good part due to Naruto suppressing his presence, making it harder to notice him, though not invisible. After it was over, Ashi found her father and the trio went back to Ashi's house.

While Ashi and to some extent Kegawa seemed energized, Naruto looked dead on his feet. The trio talked, or rather Ashi talked.

After some time, Ashi asked, "Naruto, what is it like in ANBU?"

Naruto finally having a topic he was interested in responded, "It's awesome, though the pay is terrible. We only get ten percent of what others would get for the same mission."

Ashi looked slightly shocked and asked, "Why is that? It seems unfair! ANBU seem to work the most out of everybody."

Naruto replied, "It's not as bad as you would think. The benefits that accompany it are quite amazing. We have an unlimited amount of high quality kuni, shurkien, senbon, as well as various other pieces of equipment, all for free. We can order any chakra iron or steel weapon, which we get for free. I myself have a chakra steel tanto, costs about seven million ryo, for free. Also," Naruto said, pulling a small scroll from in his kimono, "We get unlimited access to the highest level storage scrolls. This would cost you nine million ryo. I have over sixty. All free. Crow, one of my partners, has over two hundred. If we die, our immediate families will be compensated for as long as they live. No other ninja has that. Also, we can eat for free at any restaurant in the Leaf village. We have free boarding, and numerous other benefits. This was the result of the Fourth Shadow hating his time in ANBU."

Both Kegawa and Ashi had dropped jaws. Kegawa then asked, "You even eat free at the Autumn of Bloom restaurant, the most expensive restaurant in the Leaf village?"

Naruto nodded, before adding, "As well as having seating reserved just for ANBU."

The duo of Inuzuka stared at Naruto. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

Why do they have to stare?

"Dad, I want to be an ANBU," Ashi stated.

Naruto had given his farewells to the duo of Inuzukas, and headed towards his own home, at ANBU HQ. As he leapt across buildings, the nine-tails commented, "That was enjoyable to watch."

Naruto rolled his eyes in response. When he arrived to his destination, he checked the time. Naruto saw that the ANBU meeting was in three hours. Sighing in response, Naruto quickly changed into is ANBU gear, including his cloak, and took a two and a half hour nap. After waking up, he slowly stretched himself.

This cloak is so nice to sleep in. Warm and comfy.

Naruto double checked himself to ensure he had his basic gear, and walked the common room, which also served as the meeting room for when all of ANBU, that were in the village, were addressed. When he arrived, fifteen other ANBU were already in the room. Crow wasn't as he was on a mission.

After several minutes, Cat arrived. She headed towards Naruto and asked, "How was the dinner?"

Naruto stared at her through his mask for several moments before replying, "Miserable, the dinner was extremely casual. I was the only person there out of over a hundred that was in a kimono."

Yugao scratched the back of her head, perhaps from embarrassment. After a little longer, the rest of the ANBU currently in the village arrived. All in all, there were thirty-four people in the room. Dog then spoke, "This year, Leaf is hosting the chunin exams." Silence. "For it, we will keep forty-five ANBU in the village. The rest of course will be on missions. One ANBU will be assigned to each foreign team. Right now, we have fifteen foreign teams confirmed. We are expecting more. Notable are the Rock team and the Sound team. Rock, for being Rock, Sound for being completely unknown. There will be six ANBU assigned to the Rock team, and two to the Sound. Keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. The Rocks team leader is Arido Kazudo."

Immediately throughout the room, killer intent was felt.

Arido Kazudo. Responsible for the death of thirty ANBU during the third war. I struggle to hate the man, since I wasn't in ANBU at the time, and knew none of the ANBU. I remember seeing him at the meeting with Rock. He seemed nice.

After several more moments, the killer intent faded. Dog continued, "I don't like it either. If it were my decision, he wouldn't be allowed in the village. Too destructive in his techniques, should he choose to attack. I expect professional behavior from all of you. Add to the fact he will know you're there the entire time. He is one the best sensors there is after all. As for the sound team, gather as much information as you can on them. Sound is a new village, and we want to know what their capabilities are."

One ANBU, Carp, then asked, "If it's one ANBU to a team, then what if the teams separate?"

Dog answered, "No need to worry about that. They have been specifically informed that teams must stay together at all times. They have permission to walk around the village, but they are restricted from coming within a hundred meters of the wall. They also may not come within fifty meters of the Shadow Tower, unless given special permission. First exam is given by Ibiki, a written exam. Second by Anko, in the Forest of Death. Three four man teams patrol around, one four man team within. Don't give any teams any favors."

The group nodded at the order. "Other than that, everybody will be on standard patrol. Be prepared for a few long nights to come next month. All teams except Sand will be required to leave in the time between the second and third exam. More information will come in as the exams draw nearer. Dismissed for now."

The ANBU saluted, before leaving the room.

Hare was enjoying his nap when Manatee entered his room. "Hare, Dog wants you immediately."

Hare immediately got up, and ran to Dog's office. Fox was there. "Reporting Sir."

"At ease," Dog spoke, "Fox, Hare, Genin Team 7 was on a mission when they encountered two chunin. The team leader Kakashi dispatched the two chunin. The team is continuing, but are slowing their pace. They expect further enemies. They are currently on an escort mission to Wave Country. You should easily be able to catch up. Hare, you know the layout of the land. Fox, if you can, capture the enemy. You have ten minutes to leave. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Fox and Hare chimed.

The duo left the office and Fox spoke, "Hare, fetch any further gear you may need for a sustained combat mission. Meet me at exit nineteen."

"Yes sir," Hare replied. Hare quickly ran to his room, and grabbed an equipment scroll and a two week scroll. From there, Hare quickly ran to exit nineteen. When he arrived, Fox wasn't there. After another two minutes, Fox arrived. Hare grumbled, "Lazy Fox."

The duo then began their quick paced journey. They estimated to reach their targets within three hours. In that, they succeeded. Unsurprisingly, only Kakashi detected them, Deciding to unveil themselves, the two ANBU dropped down in front of the genin. Horrifying them. The civilian too.

"Hello ANBU, how has your day been," Kakashi said, with his closed eye showing mirth.

Fox spoke, "It has been fine Hatake. We are here to assist on your mission."

Kakashi's eyes lingered in Hare for a few moments before responding, "Why thank-you, it will be very much appreciated."

The team of genin, composed of a child with spiky black hair, one with long pink hair, and the final one had short brown hair. The spiky black haired genin had onyx eyes and wore a blue high collar shirt with white arm warmers, and tan shorts. The pink haired girl had green eyes and wore a red dress and green shorts. The final boy wore a long sleeve gray shirt with black pants.

Kakashi then introduced his students, "This is Sasuke Uchia, Sakura Haruno, and Tarin Sarutobi. And that is Tazuna."

Fox then introduced themselves, "I am Fox. That is Hare. We will scout ahead."

Sasuke then stepped forward, and asked pleadingly, "May I join you?"

Hare replied, "If you could keep up, maybe. As it is, your still a genin. We're ANBU."

The pair of ANBU were fixing to leave when Sakura called out, "How are you in ANBU, you can't be much older than us!"

Hare replied, "Size isn't everything," before the duo jumped away.

When they had made some distance, Fox spoke with an annoyed tone up while they were running, "Really Hare, size isn't everything? Size is everything."

"I agree," the nine trails chimed in.

"It sounded cool at the time. It's not like they would argue with ANBU," Hare replied weakly. Fox huffed in reply.

After running for some time, the duo came across a small impediment. The ocean. Fox asked Hare, "Do you want to try to find transportation, or run it?"

"I say we run it, but only to the bridge. Save some energy in case there's trouble. What was the latest figure for the bridge?"

"Seven miles now," Fox replied, "Only one more mile to go. We're going to pay Gato a visit. If he doesn't back down, I will keep my promise."

* * *

My apologies for it being so long since an update. Between having my wifi turned off by parents and having a lot of work for the past week, I haven't had a lot of time to write and proofread. So, how was the first encounter with team 7? In the anime/manga, the bridge may have seemed smaller, but from the official map, Wave country is at the very least several miles offshore.

Fox's promise refers to the time that Hare and Fox encountered Gato on another mission a few chapters ago in case you're wondering.

Make sure to review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

Darkness crept over the land, due to it being sundown. There is no other real reason it would otherwise. As it did, two men, or one and half, snuck through the darkness. Soon, they came upon a mansion. Past all guard without notice, they entered.

They came upon a room, and crossed the threshold of the door. Inside, sat a short man, flanked by two ronin. Fox spoke, "Hello again Gato." The trio of scum turned in surprise of the new visitor.

The two ronin moved to attack, and then dropped from Hare shooting senbon into their eyes. Gato was starting to shake in fear slightly, before asking, "Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already? It can't have been that long," Fox replied, "I told you that day in Silver Star not to interfere in Leaf affairs. The little bridge builder that you're so eager to kill has hired us. Should you continue to interfere in our affairs, I will gladly fulfill my promise. I hope you remember what it is."

The duo of operatives then exited, and melted into the shadows. In actuality, it was just an illusion. The pair then appeared again some distance away from the mansion, and Fox spoke, "Hare, what have you found so far?"

Hare answered, "He has two ninjas under his command. Missing-nin. Zabuza of the mist, and an unknown hunter-nin. I have located where those two are currently residing. It strange though, the hunter ninja seems to only be high chunin. Mist doesn't let their people hold that rank until at least mid-jonin."

"So perhaps a fake, used to help Zabuza make an escape in unruly situations. Makes for a great excuse. We'll wait for now and engage Zabuza when Kakashi get's here. You fight the fake hunter, and I'll assist Kakashi," Fox replied.

"Yes sir," Hare answered, before continuing, "So what are we going to do for the next four and half days. It will take about that long for Team 7 to arrive."

"Sleep," Fox replied with a yawn.

"Can't you be a little more motivated," Hare asked?

"I could, but that would take too much effort," Fox replied.

* * *

"Team Seven is currently in the water," Hare said, "They will be here in about an hour at their current pace. Zabuza and his accomplice are also moving again. They are pulling back from the shoreline. Seems they want a different point."

"We'll wait here, absolute silence. Once he's closer, the moment we move, Zabuza will hear us. It's his specialty after all."

Hare simply nodded in response, and then the presence of the two disappeared. After several minutes, Hare slowly and silently signed to Fox, 'Target seventy meters forty-two degrees.' Fox slowly nodded in response. After a little over an hour, Hare signaled again, 'Team Seven arrived land. Meet target ten minutes.'

Fox replied in form, 'Move on target ten seconds before encounter. Order Team 7 to move back. You engage chunin. I and Team Seven Captain engage Jonin.'

Nine minutes, and twenty-four seconds later, two ANBU sprinted from cover. Less than two seconds later, both Fox and Hare sent a barrage of weapons on Zabuza.

The missing-nin casually dodged the weapons, and moved out into the small clearing. Fox then ordered, "Kakashi, your with me, Team Seven, fall back now!" As he was doing that, Hare left the group to fight the chunin level ninja.

The opponent that Hare sought was a small distance away in the trees, and Hare opened up with a barrage of kuni. The other ninja deflected them with their own barrage of senbon. Hare shifted left to dodge the additional senbon, before forming seals for a great breakthrough. Hare fired, but the ninja dodged the attack.

Hare drew his tanto and moved in. The other ninja matched his movement with a previously thrown kuni. The weapons clashed and the two pushed against each other. The fake masked ninja then went through a set of one handed seals as the two fought for dominance.

The long haired masked ninja muttered, "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death." Immediately, a countless number of needles surrounded Hare and shot towards him. Hare jumped over the attack before sheathing his tanto and he stretched out his arms on mid air, and fired senbon from both his launchers. As he did this, he muttered, "Wind Release, Gale Palm."

The launched senbon accelerated under the wind, and fired at high speed towards the unknown masked ninja. The enemy managed to dodge the senbon, but was hit by the high speed winds, causing the person to spin back.

Hare landed on a tree and launched himself back forward to press his advantage, sword once again in hand. She moved to block his slash, but jumped back the moment she saw his blade cutting threw her senbon. He failed to draw blood. He did however successfully put a nice cut in her mask.

The two paused in their actions for a moment. A leaf blew by. Hare then created three shadow clones, while he himself jumped back. The hunter ninja created more water senbon and shot a barrage toward him. The clones leapt over the barrage, and shot a flurry of senbon from their launchers, which were further empowered by gale palms.

The female ninja leapt over the attack, and was promptly attacked by Hare with a wind infused tanto. The hunter ninja blocked the attack with an ice senbon that appeared in her hand. While blocking the attack, she was thrown slightly back. After landing, she then said, "Your wind cannot pierce my ice."

Hare grunted in response and suddenly the three shadow clones descended on her. The female ninja shot out a another barrage of water senbon in response, dispelling them. She then went through a quick set of hand seals, and said, "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals."

Instant, multiple ice mirrors surrounded Hare, and after quickly entering one, all the mirrors had reflections of the hunter ninja.

Hmmm. I've never heard of this technique. How to handle it.

Hare moved to escape the mirrors, but was stopped by a massive barrage of senbon. Hare moved back and blew a set away with a gale palm, causing him to suffer no injury. The ninja then spoke, "You stand no chance now."

Hare responded by forming multiple shadow clones, and had them all use gale palm while he ran. The time, Hare succeeded in escaping while avoiding damage. Hare then quickly formed another clone, and the original shot a great breakthrough while the clones shot a fireball. Hare muttered, "Inferno."

The result was a massive firestorm that destroyed many of the surrounding trees. After the flames disappeared, it could be seen that half the mirrors did as well. Hare then chuckled under his mask.

"Yes, you do have an affinity for destruction," the fox commented within Hare's mind. Hair chuckled again.

Seconds later, the mirrors started shifting position, all the while firing senbon at a rapid rate towards Hare. Hare started dodging, but as the mirrors started positioning themselves in flanking positions, Hare also started getting nicked by the senbon.

Can't use another massive fire technique like that again. The mirrors are too far split apart. It would be a waste of chakra. The mirrors have to be extremely strong to be able to take a wind blade and not have all them be destroyed by my inferno technique. Although not in all the mirrors at once, he can shift between them at a ridiculous speed.

Hare then created several shadow clones, and had them split up. Several shadow clones were dispelled, but Hare managed to give himself some breathing room.

What can I do...I wish I had another power technique that didn't require so much chakra. I really need a powerful small scale attack. She's found me. Damn silent killing technique.

As Hare's previous thoughts were being processed, he was dodging another barrage of senbon. Hare fired another gale palm to block the next barrage of senbon, and then launched a wind enhanced kuni at a mirror. As expected, the kuni was deflected.

What can I do that's powerful...the nine-tails!

As he was moving, Hare muttered under his breath, "Can I use some of your chakra?"

The nine-tails responded, "I can't see why not. I doubt your ability to take someone like this by yourself."

Hare muttered some unkind things about the fox as he accepted its power. Hare then gained a red foxy aura about him, with two tails swishing behind.

Not nearly as difficult to use as before.

Hare then observed as senbon that were thrown at him simply melt upon contacting the red cloak. Hare then ran to a mirror and casually back handed it. That is to say, a casual but extremely empowered backhand. The mirror shattered in response.

Interesting. Well...he's...there!

Hare in less than the blink on an eye came upon a mirror, and smashed it with his fist. This mirror disintegrated in response. The female ninja also took injury. Hare then grabbed the ninja by the leg, and smashed them into the ground.

This resulted in the said ninja going unconscious. The fox the commented, "I would say that you made the ending anticlimactic."

Hare shrugged in response.

Fox and Kakashi have defeated Zabuza. Not much surprise there. Kakashi being one of the top ninjas, with Fox's help would be a cause for certain victory.

Hare proceeded to drag the female ninja towards where the other group was. By the time he arrived, the bridge builder and the rest of team seven had arrived. Kakashi asked, his closed eye showing mirth, "How was your fight Hare?"

Hare simply shrugged in response, and tossed the unconscious ninja next to Zabuza, who was also unconscious. He then walked to the body, and tied it up with ninja wire. Hare then noticed the large sword, in Fox's hand. Hare asked, "You keeping that?"

Fox shook his head before saying, "Nah, I'll give it to some other ANBU. Pretty much anyone but Dog. He would lose it. So, why go so far in your fight?"

Hare responded, "She had an Ice Bloodline, along with an extremely annoying technique. Either that, or run completely out of chakra." Fox nodded at the answer.

Sasuke then stepped forward and asked, "How long have you been an ANBU?"

Hare stared at him for several long moments. Sasuke, who initially looked resolute, started to feel uncomfortable. Hare finally answered, "Classified. If I told you, I would be forced to kill you. Then I would kill your teammates to eliminate witnesses."

Sasuke looked unnerved at the answer, Tarin shocked, but Sakura looked outright terrified.

Haruno. One of the families well embedded within the civilian populace, though still have a number of ninjas. Stands to reason she would be terrified. After all, ANBU went on a killing spree five years ago.

Deciding to put them at ease, Hare added on with a depressed voice, "No one understands my humor."

The trio instantly looked a lot more relieved after that. After a quick nod to Fox, the two picked up the bodies of the missing-nin, and ran off into the forest. After some distance in, Naruto pulled out an equipment scroll, and fetched himself some senbon. He handed a few to Fox, before they started stabbing senbon in various places on the unconscious bodies of the ninjas.

That should keep them out. Pressure points and a paralytic poison.

They left the bodies, before running for a additional few minutes, and coming upon Gato's mansion. Fox ordered, "Kill them all."

The targets in question were a large amount of body guards surrounding the mansion. Fox was fixing to move but was held back by Hare. Hare formed a three shadow clones. Two pairs of Hares then each used the Inferno Technique, the mixture of flame and wind.

The nine-tails commented, "Those poor trees."

The result was two large paths of destruction, which went travelled right next to the mansion, but leaving it unharmed. Hare then said, "You can use your new toy for those remaining."

That number being four. Fox proceeded to heave the blade, chopping the poor souls in half. Fox then said, "I like this. A bit heavy, but nothing a ton of training can't fix."

Hare then asked incredulously, "You would actually put that much effort in?"

Fox took a moment to look at the massive sword, before nodding. The duo then casually entered the building, while also casually chopping any further guards into pieces. Whether it be with a oversized sword, or a wind empowered tanto.

When they arrived to Gato's room, they found him shivering in fear. Fox then spoke menacingly, "I warned you, now you shall learn that I keep my promises."

Gato then sputtered, "Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it, triple it! Just let me live!"

Fox paused, then said insightfully, "You could easily multiply my pay by ten. I doubt the benefits will match though. So no."

Fox slowly released and increased his killer intent. Gato screamed in fear. Fox hefted his new massive sword, and swung. The swing resulted in the little mans decapitation. The nine-tails then spoke, "See, that's how you have a climatic ending. You're terrible at that."

Naruto huffed in response.

* * *

And there is the Wave Arc! At least for our heroes. If you complain I didn't make it as it was in the anime, well, this isn't that. Kakashi had ANBU back up. Naruto used the nine-tails with two tails, when no tails beat Haku. It was pretty much a stomp for Leaf. Make sure to review!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"We have a final number. Fifty-one teams total. Twenty-three of those teams are from foreign villages. We are increasing our initial standing number of ANBU to fifty. Foreign teams will arrive in the next few days. You have the teams your watching in your scrolls. You'll be informed as they arrive. Dismissed." After Dog finished speaking, many of the ANBU left the room.

Fox started to leave the room, when Sora the fox ran up to him and started curling around his legs. Fox let out a sigh, before handing the fox a treat. Hare walked over to the pair and spoke, "You know, the irony is just too much."

Fox replied, "I could say the same about you." Hare let out a small chuckle in response. "So were the fox trio I guess."

Hare replied smiling, though it was unseen, "You could go so far as to say the fox quartet."

Fox stood in contemplation for a few moments before nodding. The fox then commented, "It feels so nice to be included.

Fox then asked, "Which team are you assigned to? Any of the important ones?"

Hare checked his scroll before shaking his head. "None of the above, I'm on constant standby and patrol. The woes of being a sensor. Then again, I don't have to stand around all day."

Fox muttered about how lucky Hare was before continuing, "Looks like I'm a part of the Rock team, and particularly assigned to Kazudo himself. Lucky me," he groaned.

"I'd join you for a part of it, but he may recognize me. Then again, with how as good as he suppose to be, he'll sense me anywhere I am within fifty miles of the village with accuracy," Hare replied.

"So join me? Totally ignore stealth and instead just lay back and watch the sky, play some shogi, eat dumplings," Fox pleaded.

Hare chuckled to himself, before replying, "Sure. He already does know I'm an ANBU from the summit a while back. Maybe even invite his team to join us. We could bring Sora while we're at it."

Fox seemed to be contemplative for a few moments before saying, "Sounds interesting...Dog might get mad at us though. I'm not sure I would want to dine with Kazudo either."

Hare shrugged before saying, "He's really no so bad. I had a couple conversations during the summit. Seems like a relatively nice guy. About as nice as the Fire Shadow is."

"Nice enough to say hello while stabbing you in the back," Fox stated blandly. At Hare's affirmation, he then said, "Maybe he really isn't all that bad. Well, we'll see.

* * *

There is a massive presence is the distance. I don't remember one this large since Kazudo, so it's likely him as were don't have any other high profile jonin other than Sand's Baki.

After a short while, over an intercom in the ANBU headquarters, a voice announced that the Rock Delegation had arrived. Fox and his team left at the announcement. Sora meanwhile yawned while lying on Hare's lap.

Ah, Crow's finally back from his mission.

Indeed he was. Crow entered the room, as chirp as ever. "Greetings Bunny! How has your time been?"

"Good," Hare replied, "Things have been quiet without you, why'd you take so long."

"I'm hurt," Crow cried out, feigning injury, "No questions regarding my well being? You are as caring ever Rabbit."

Hare rolled his eyes, the gesture unseen by all, but then asked, "Are you dying?"

"I don't think so," Crow responded contemplatively.

"Then you're fine. What took you so long," Hare responded.

"Well, as you know, my mission was to start a revolution in some country across the sea, and set up a favorable government for the Leaf village. The first part was easy. I started a revolution in the entire continent. A little excessive, but it worked. As it turns out, they hate ninjas. For stupid reasons too. So I had to start another revolution within the first revolution, and then have a seemingly evil power crush both. From there, I started a third revolution, fighting against the seemingly evil power. They succeeded, only due to the help of ninjas. Me. I then created a fourth revolution, that resulted in them loving ninjas. As I was the first ninja to talk to, they are starting trade with Leaf and Fire first. How awesome is that?"

All the ANBU in the room were staring at Crow. Hare then asked, "How did you start four revolutions in the span of three months?"

"Never underestimate the power of ninja speed," Crow replied. "So, what's going on?"

"Chunin exams, Rock sent a team, Arido Kazudo's. We have six ANBU watching them," Hare answered.

Crow's demeanor suddenly became a lot colder, "Kazudo eh, I'm not sure six ANBU could do anything. I'm not sure anyone from Leaf village could do anything." The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Crow cheerfully said, "Well, enjoy yourself! I must be off!"

That was unusual of him. He was filled with hate at the mention of the name. He obviously doesn't like Kazudo.

Hare left ANBU HQ and started lightly jogging through the village on the roofs, feeling the presence and emotion of the populace. After a while, he came to rest on top of the Shadow Monument. He let out a small sigh of contentment.

Walking to the edge, he looked down upon the village. After a few more moments of contemplation, Hare walked over the edge.

The wind feels so nice.

After a few minutes, Hare did an air jump and pushed himself towards the cliff face. He caught it and still continued to slide for a bit before finally coming to a rest.

After a few moments, Hare muttered, "Crow still has a lead on me by ten meters. "

* * *

Hare was patrolling when his senses alerted him.

This presence...it is similar to mine. A jinchuriki? No foreign teams reported sending one.

Immediately, Hare called over the intercom, "Alert, alert. This is Hare. I am detecting a suspect jinchuriki. Presence is approximately three hundred meters outside the village, approaching at a slow rate. "

Immediately, Dog replied, "Hare, investigate the disturbance. All ANBU, high alert. We have a potential attack. Alert the Fire Shadow. All ANBU teams, except team Rock and team Sound, report to your battle stations."

Hare was immediately sprinting through the roof tops and exited the village. He took to the trees, and the concealed his presence as he got closer to his target. What he found was the Sand Delegation. The nine-tails then spoke, "Ooh, it's my brother. The crazy one."

The one that can control sand and wind. The one that hates humans the most, partly because he is the weakest one, and therefore can be thrown around by humans the most.

Hare spotted the jinchuriki, a small red-headed boy with a large gourd on his back, and then whispered, "Dog, the jinchuriki is a Sand ninja. Small red headed boy. Likely coming under the pretense of being a genin. He is the one-tails jinchuriki. Controls sand and has wind manipulation."

"Hare, greet our guest and confront them. Be prepared to pull on the fox's chakra if needed. If they end up being violent, go full power and eliminate."

"Aye sir." Hare then jumped down from his tree to greet the Sand ninjas. "Greetings," Hare said, "You forgot to mention you were sending a jinchuriki to participate in the exams. Did the letter simply never arrive?"

The group in general looked slightly shocked. The leader of the group, Hare recognized as the Jonin Baki, replied, "It is not the business of the Leaf to know who the Sand's jinchuriki is."

"It is the Sand's duty however to inform another village when their jinchuriki is visiting. Not doing so could easily be viewed as an act of war. That doesn't bode well for relations."

Baki narrowed his eyes, that is to say, his eye, and responded, "Then the Sand apologizes. We are bringing our jinchuriki. Any further questions?"

Hare then whispered, "Further orders?" Dog ordered Hare to keep them on standby. "I apologize, but we need to clear this with the Fire Shadow. It would be appreciated if you waited here."

Baki nodded, and relayed the order to the rest of the group. After several minutes, Dog spoke through Hare's radio, "They are clear, but the leader of the group is to report immediately to the Fire Shadow Tower."

"Aye sir," Hare muttered before returning his focus to the Sand ninjas. "The Leaf welcomes you. The Fire Shadow also request your presence," Hare said, the second part to Baki. Hare then disappeared from sight while the Sand delegation continued the rest of their journey.

"Hare, report to HQ," Dog ordered. Hare acknowledged the order, and hurried there.

When he arrived to Dog's office, Dog said, "Good job detecting the jinchuriki. It's good to know. With this development, while I can't afford to put you on constant watch of their jinchuriki, I also can't have you too far away. For rest of the time of their jinchuriki being here, you will remain in HQ unless ordered otherwise. You are relieved from all patrol work. Stay frosty."

Hare nodded, before leaving the room.

Well, things just got more interesting, and in a bad way.

* * *

Hare walked through the village, with a fox named Sora at his heels. In his hand, he carried three very large boxes of food. After walking for a long while, he finally came to his destination. Or at the very least, he came to a stop.

Hare then jumped up onto the roof of a building and placed the boxes down. He then fetched Sora the fox. Hare then opened one box to reveal it had its own four boxes. He pulled one out and slowly started eating, as well as opening one for Sora. Suddenly, six other ANBU also appeared, and started enjoying their meal.

After several moments, a large muscular man clad in Rock villages gear came out the window, and walked to them. That man was Arido Kazudo. He looked at the group of feasting ANBU before commenting, "You guys really aren't trying. Even my genin team has detected your presence."

Fox replied, "It's not really worth the effort. No matter how hard we try, you'll sense us. So we figured we'll make it easier on ourselves and just lay back and watch. Bento Box?" As he finished, he offered the man a Bento Box.

The man accepted it and commented, "I hope it's not poisoned. Who are the other three for?"

Hare then spoke, "The rest of your team should they choose to join us." At that, the man shrugged and let out a whistle. The genin came out the same window, and quickly arrived on the scene.

Arido then spoke, "Hey team, would you like to join us for a meal?" gesturing the remaining three bento boxes. They gave a nervous affirmative, and sat down. Arido then continued, "The short black haired kid is Tarin, the tall brown haired girl is Akira, and the lanky brown haired boy is Kenta."

Fox then asked, "Isn't Kenta suppose to mean stout?"

The said child then buried his face in his palms. Kazudo then said, "He gets overemotional about that. I think it's stupid. It's just a name. But whatever. So...are you Fox?" Fox simply nodded. He looked over the group and then said, "The irony is killing me."

Hare and Fox nodded in response. Fox then introduced the ANBU there, by their mask. The lunch meal continued, with casual talking between the ANBU and Kazudo. Kazudo's team stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, partly out of shock of eating with a group of ANBU.

Near the end, the genin Tarin asked, "Sensei, who is better? The Reaper Force of the ANBU?"

He replied, "On a one for one scale, I'll give it to the ANBU. We're even at two on two, and anything beyond we completely destroy them."

A certain caravan team would love to disagree. However, we still need plausible deniability.

Fox then said, "Your sensei is biased due to being the Reaper Chief. ANBU are superior to the Reaper Force."

Tarin then asked, "Wouldn't you be biased too?"

Hare then said, "Well then why are you asking us? Ask a Lightning ninja. They can be your unbiased opinion." Tarin pouted in response. The lunch ended with good feelings, and the ANBU team under Fox went back to lazing about while Hare went on his way.

* * *

There was silence. After a few moments, Dog spoke, "And now the first test has begun."

On multiple TV screens, showing multiple angles of genin taking their first test. Fifty-two teams were taking a written test that was made so difficult that it forced them to cheat. At least for most of them.

Iguana spoke, "No surprise that the Naras don't even need to cheat." Everybody else in the room rolled their eyes at his statement. Iguana had shoulder length black hair.

Other than Iguana, in the room was Crow, Dog, Hare, Wolf, and Tiger. All being ANBU Captains except Hare and Dog. Dog being the Commander, and Hare being the designated chakra sensor for the duration of the chunin exams. There was only one other chakra sensor in ANBU, that being Pug.

As they watched the screens, they continued to point out times that the people cheated. Crow picked out the most, mainly due to him making it his sole purpose for the time. The rest were only casually pointing out cheaters.

After the final question was asked, in which resulted in scaring away a large amount of people, only eleven teams remained. Crow then said, "It was a good cutting this year. Imagine the logistical nightmare it would be if something like twenty-seven teams passed."

Dog replied, "We would likely hold some kind of preliminary to cut down the number of participants. If we have a perfect second round, then we might still need to do that. It looks like we will be using the balance scroll this year."

The balance scroll being the one that would count as either a heaven or earth scroll. Of course, a Leaf team would randomly receive it. The teams were eventually led away by Anko, and the camera screens switched over to the area outside the Forest of Death.

After the scrolls were handed out, Crow commented, "Why is it that the team with a Nara gets to have the balance scroll. It gives them an excuse for laziness."

The second exam began, and teams ran into the forest for rank and glory. It was at this point, that Hare scrunched his eyebrows. Nobody noticed. Hare then asked, "Dog, do we have any patrol teams actually in the forest?"

Dog shook his head while saying, "No. Why do you ask?"

"There is a high level presence within the forest. One I don't recognize. I didn't think much of it, attributing to a patrolling ANBU, but as I said, it's now in the forest. It is certainly not genin level, Hare answered.

Dog contemplated a few moments before saying, "We can't interfere right now. Rock will throw a fit. Crow, take two teams and keep them on standby for now. Until we know what were up against, we're not going to interfere. Inform the proctor."

Crow saluted, but before he could exit, Hare added, "It's level of power is increasing, and now it's more powerful than Crow."

Dog quickly asked, "Is it Kazudo?"

"No, the presence is different and much weaker. However, it's now near as powerful as the Fire Shadow. Kazudo is currently near his designated apartment," Hare replied.

Dog them immediately spoke, "Wolf, Tiger, Crow, the three of you will go with Hare and I to investigate the disturbance. Iguana, notify the Shadow. We leave now. Hare, lead the way."

The group immediately left ANBU Headquarters in a hurry. Hare was going a fast pace, which due to his increased stamina didn't inhibit him greatly. Four ANBU, three in white cloaks, and one in a black one entered the Forest of Death. Hare then spoke up, "The ninja has engaged on a genin team. The quartet increased their pace at the words. "Three minutes out."

"Make it less," Dog ordered. Hare in response started enhancing his speed with chakra. The others didn't need to. With his pace more than doubled, they quickly approached. "Hare, you open up the attack, then ensure the genin get out of there. Avoid direct contact if you can. Once they leave, use the fox's chakra and join in with us. Crow, your long range support. Tiger, Wolf, close range with me."

Hare formed a shadow clone, and the two started gathering their chakra. Seconds later, Hare released his Inferno Technique. The attack forced the unknown ninja away from the genin group.

Hare quickly ran up to the genin in question, team seven, and shouted, "Get out of here now!" All the genin had minor injuries, but it seemed they would be fine. The trio of genin quickly made a break for it, and Hare quickly entered his mindscape. "Can I use your chakra?"

"You will need it Naruto. Your opponent is extremely powerful," the fox replied.

Hare immediately exited, drawing on a great amount of the fox's chakra. A foxy red aura and three tails spouted from Hare's form. In less than a blink, he was on the ninja. Said ninja snarled with disgust and summoned a large snake.

Orochimaru! This is bad!

Hare stabbed the snake in the head with his tails, quickly taking it out of the fight. As he continued his engagement, Dog was calling over the radio of the threat. Hare reengaged, faster than any of his fellow ANBU. He threw a swipe at Orochimaru, who dodged the attack by leaning back.

Then, Dog and Wolf leapt upon him with Tanto's in hand. The man kicked back off of Hare to dodge the attack. Hare was barely thrown back, and Tiger came upon Orochimaru the rear. Orochimaru snarled again, and swiped at Tiger. Tiger flew back many meters.

Orochimaru then threw an punch at Wolf. Wolf ducked under the attack, and sidestepped as a flurry of wind blades came upon the snake summoner. A few of the blades hit the snake of man, slicing him in several places. Hare drew his tanto and engaged upon his opponent. A long red aura blade extended from the tanto as he swung.

The snake sannin jumped over the attack while sending a flurry of snakes from his arms towards Hare. The snakes descended upon the Hare, but disintegrated as they did. Everyone paused for a moment. "Interesting," Hare commented.

Hare and Tiger then engaged the man with their tantos. The man snarled, and jumped back from the attack while biting his thumb. He then slammed his hand to the ground, and then there was an extremely large puff of smoke.

Out of the smoke, came an extremely large snake. "Dog, Orochimaru is escaping," Hare called out.

"Ignore him, eliminate the snake," Dog replied!

Hare jumped onto the snake and ran up its body. As he did so, he cut into the snake with his tanto, empowered by the nine-tails chakra. The snake writhed in pain as Hare did so, and was forced to dispel when Hare reached its head.

Hare then fell from the air, and softly landed on the ground. "He's retreating, and at an extremely fast rate. I'm not sure we can catch him."

Dog simply nodded, as he stared at Hare. So did the other ANBU. After a few moments, Hare asked, "What?"

"Very impressive Hare, very impressive," Dog said.

"You did well today," Crow added.

Hare swelled up on the inside.

They're proud of me.

* * *

"Good news," Iguana said to the quartet of Orochimaru battlers, "Rock isn't pissed. Well, they were pissed, but then when the giant snake appeared in the distance, they eased back. They just ask that they review all tapes to ensure we ourselves kept interference to a minimum."

"That's fine. Allow them to view the videos, but they are not allowed to keep them," Dog replied. Iguana saluted before leaving.

Crow then said, "It's not every day that you fight a sannin. Not to mention no casualties."

Tiger moaned, "His slap hurts a ton. I shudder to think what his punch would be like."

"You're not shuddering," Crow pointed out.

Tiger responded with some unsavory words. Hare on the other hand chuckled.

* * *

And cut.

There you have it, chapter 33. Unfortunately, their are two options. Either wait a probably for a week for a long chapter, that ends the chunin exams arc, or get a small chapter ~1500 words that encompasses the month long break, and get the the third exam and konoha crush part a little later.

We have now seen Crow again, and he has been up to his revolutionary ways. The Leaf village is also more aware than they were before.

Make sure to review!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"The first part of the exams are finally done, why did the decide to take so long," Crow lamented.

"Get over it, they did it so there were only seven people in the finals, with Leaf holding the majority," Hare replied.

Dog then spoke up, "While it is good that we have the most people in the finals, contractors will also think of how two of the three Rock ninjas that came to the exams made it to the finals. While not horrible, it is a slight detractor."

"Sand probably is the least happy," Crow commented, "Their daimyo has been giving us their contracts for a while now. With only one of their people making it, it isn't going to look brightly for them. Unless of course, he wins overall, which he has a good chance of doing."

Dog then spoke, "Orochimaru told his apprentice that he was planning to destroy the Leaf. I don't like the current situation. Kazudo, the current most powerful ninja will be there, Sand's jinchuriki, who they tried to sneak in, will be there. If Orochimaru convinced the two groups, we could be in for some serious trouble. We would likely lose."

"If that is the case," Crow said, "If we could manage to make Kazudo not a problem, then our chance for success is virtually guaranteed. Let's just hope Rock isn't after us right now. At the very least, Rock isn't currently under wartime policies."

"That means nothing, I just pray whatever is going to happen, it doesn't end badly for us. Orochimaru always seemed to keep his promises when he was in here," Dog said.

After a few moments of silence, Hare asked, "Dog, how old are you?"

"Slightly younger than the Fire Shadow," Dog replied, "Why, did you think I was younger?"

"I thought you were only in your upper thirties," Hare replied.

"It's nice to know that I am still thought of as a young man. However, that is unfortunately not the case."

Hare turned to Crow and asked, "Crow, you're in your thirties, right?"

"Hare, I feel hurt that you cannot remember something as simple as my age. Yes, I am in my thirties, thirty-three. Stop reminding me that I'm aging"

Hare was going to reply, but was beaten to the patrol team reports. The trio heard the all clears from all the ANBU teams patrolling the village and slightly beyond. Mostly slightly beyond. Dog spoke instead, "Hare, go get us some food."

Hare pouted and muttered something along the lines of stupid rank privileges. He then left the room and after a short amount of walking entered the ANBU kitchen. He made some bacon and eggs, and after finishing them, he started walking back to the command room.

Just as he was fixing to open the door, he stopped.

Hostility! A fight!

Hare dropped the three plates of food as he ran, exiting the building. "Dog! There is an unauthorized fight occurring! Gekko may have been discovered!"

Immediately, Dog started calling out orders on the intercom. When Hare arrived though, the enemy had already left, Hare losing him in the city. Hare took a knee before Hayate Gekko, who was on his last legs of life.

Immediately, Naruto entered his mindscape. "Fox! You said your chakra had a healing instinct! How can I save him! "

The fox replied calmly, "The chances for him to be saved are slim at best. My power is too potent, and if you were to try to dilute it with yours, you would negate any healing abilities it would have. You have only one option."

"What is it," Naruto demanded!

"To let me take control of my power. That is the only way. That would me relinquishing control of yourself as well. Any resistance on your part will push back any control I have, and he will die. He will probably still die anyways."

Naruto hesitated, unsure whether or not to trust the fox. "What do I have to do?"

"You must enter the cage. Enter the seal. Should you resist any bit, your primal instincts will take control instead, and destroy him as well as any other close by until you exit the seal." Naruto still hesitated. The nine-tails then said, "Time is passing for every moment you stand there, though it goes slower on the outside. You have two choices before you. Trust me, the one who is accused of destroying your village, and possibly save him. Or, not trust me, and let him die, but potentially stop me from a trick that I may be playing on you."

After several moments, Naruto slowly walked to the cage, and entered.

* * *

Naruto awoke. He looked around from where he was, and found himself on his bed, his mask was laid on his desk. He looked around the room, and saw nobody inside.

What happened? I don't remember going to bed. Hayate! I gave control to the nine-tails...

Naruto immediately got up, and ran out the door, and promptly ran back in to his room, grabbing his mask.

Crow and Dog are in the ANBU tower!

Hare started sprinting to the tower, and entered through the patented ANBU doggy door. Though the existence of the patent was also a secret.

Hare crashed into the room, where the ten ANBU captains plus Dog were having a meeting with the Fire Shadow. Seeing him enter, the Fire Shadow smiled, and said, "Hello Naruto. It's nice to see that you're fine. Join us, your input for this meeting would be valuable."

Hare stood in confusion for a moment, before asking, "Is Hayate Gekko alright?"

Dog nodded, before saying, "Yes, whatever you did with the nine-tails power allowed you to heal him, which is rather interesting. As noted in the past, the nine-tails power would instead harm people due to how potent it is. Not only did you heal wounds, but his lungs as well. Did it have to do with its chakra being golden instead of red?"

His lungs were healed as well? Medics previously said it was an impossible fix! How much of healer is the nine-tails? The question...well it did have to do with that...

Hare replied, "Yes sir, I knew how the nine-tails heals me. So I quickly theorized that if could maybe dilute its power, it could also heal others...though it seems to have knocked me out for the attempt. It was very mentally straining."

The nine-tails them commented in Naruto's head, "Nice excuse. I doubt they would be pleased if you told them that you relinquished complete control to me. And your excuse is true to some extent."

The entire group nodded, except for Crow, who stared at Naruto. Crow then asked, "So why was its chakra golden? Did you also find some way to purify its power? I would imagine the beasts power would still be red."

Hare simply shrugged in response. The group sans Crow accepted the response, and then Sarutobi said, "To quickly fill you in, Sound village is planning an invasion, and Sound is also under Orochimaru. Sand is joining them. Rock at this point is not. Apparently, Sound village annoyed Rock at one point, and are unwilling to help them."

Crow interjected, "More like pissed them off. They raided five chakra iron shipments, and killed several of their ninja in the process. The only thing keeping Rock from all out war is likely not wanting to start the fourth ninja war in the process."

"Anyways," Hiruzen said slightly annoyed, "The invasion is planned to occur during the third exam. Sand plans to use their jinchuriki to open up the attack. He is capable of a full beast transformation, which is extremely worrisome. Current knowledge points out that only a full beast transformation can match another. From what you've told us, you're not even close to that," to which Hare nodded slowly, "Our current plan is to place suppression seals in the stadium. When he starts to transform, we will activate them. No one beyond this group is to know that. Also, no one is to know that Hayate Gekko is alive beyond this group. As you know, we had an ANBU infiltrator a short while ago, discovered by Kakashi Hatake. We can't risk them finding out. We are going to recall all the ANBU we possibly can, and all the chunin an jonin we can without arousing to much suspicion. We will have a minimum of a hundred ANBU by the time the exams start, which is much better than the planned forty. Also, we will have six thousand chunin ready as opposed to three thousand, and a eight hundred jonin as opposed to two hundred. We will be much more prepared than they are expecting."

"Won't they notice our increased numbers," Iguana asked?

"They will, but the less they know, the better. They know we know one of our ninja's died, as well as the ANBU infiltrator. Not to mention Orochimaru's threat. We will stationing increased numbers at local outposts that will move in later. That way, we can camouflage out true numbers, while seemingly being under reasonable numbers for what they think we know," The Fire Shadow replied.

"Sir, do you think Rock will be opportunistic during the attack to hurt us," Crow asked?

"I certainly hope not, but there is no way we can guarantee they won't. To lighten our burden so slightly, we are not allowing both Onoki and Kazudo to come at the same time. I contacted them, and they have already consented. Kazudo will be here for the exams."

"What about the poor civilians that can't defend themselves? The weak little genins that can't really do anything," the nine-tails asked?

Naruto voiced the same question slightly differently, adding on, "If it's Orochimaru, he likely knows our evacuation procedures, as they haven't changed much since his defection. He may send troops to target them."

Sarutobi considered for a few moments, before replying, "We can assign then several chunin squads a few jonin for protection on the way there," before smiling and saying, "It is a good sign for you, considering the people of Leaf as you have."

"I feel so unaccredited," the nine-tails mumbled.

"For the intended attack, how do you think Orochimaru will go about entering his army? Snake summons," Raven asked?

"Most likely. Dog, ensure that at least two anti-summon teams are along the wall. They are to focus on eliminating summon snakes and any other large summons they encounter," the Fire Shadow ordered. Dog simply nodded. "Anything else," The Shadow asked?

At no response, Hiruzen dismissed the group but held Hare back. Hare stayed, and then asked the Fire Shadow, "What is the better way to judge a person? By their past actions, or their current ones."

Hiruzen smiled before responding, "While one should always be aware of the past actions of another, it is the path one takes in the present that defines them. From the way you asked the question, a person that has changed their ways can be forgiven for what they have done in the past."

"Thanks gramps," Naruto responded, before also leaving.

As Hare was leaving, Crow came up and stopped him. "Naruto," he said.

"Yes Crow?"

"Is the nine-tails a threat," Crow asked.

"Me, a threat, all I've done are nice things," the nine-tails scoffed.

Naruto however contemplated for several moments before replying, "No Kenshi, the nine-tails isn't a threat.

Naruto couldn't tell, but he felt like Crow smiled under his mask, "Very well, I guess there is no need then to report the Fire Shadow or Dog that you lied straight to their faces." Hare showed the slightest bit of surprise, and Crow then said, "Hare, I know you better than anyone else. I know when you're lying, but I also trust you, and your judgment. If you say the nine-tails is not a threat, then to me, it is not a threat."

Naruto stood stunned for a few moments, before saying, "Thank-you Kenshi."

* * *

The skies were blue. The clouds were white. The crowds were cheering. For the third exam would finally begin. Hare observed from the top of the stadium. The proctor called the first two fighters, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee.

With his hearing, he heard Lee say, "Finally my eternal rival, I will prove to you that a genius of hard work can match a born genius!"

Neji scoffed, and replied, "Fool, fate has it that you are a failure, and that is all you will ever be." The new proctor, Genma, rolled his eyes at the two genins' declarations, before beginning the match. Rock Lee, instead of charging in, jumped back from Neji. "Running away already?"

Lee ignored the comment, before reaching onto his leg warmers, and throwing off two weights. The weights created craters in the ground. The crowds cheering suddenly stopped is amazement. Lee then charged Neji opening with loaded fist.

"Hare, we need you at the command post," Dog said through the radio.

"Yes sir," Hare replied and quickly left. The battle between two different types of geniuses raged on. Hare arrived to his destination, and found Dog overlooking a massive surveillance network along with several other ANBU.

When Hare arrived, Dog turned to him and said, "Hare, from what we have currently discovered, the enemy is bringing in two large summons. Most likely snakes. However, they are maintaining constant communication, and we can't ambush them yet without showing our hand. Instead, we are going to counter-attack the enemy the moment they attack. If we can, we will eliminate the summon teams right before they become a problem. I need you here for now. I'll decide where to send you after the battle starts. Wherever a summons breaks through essentially. Show them the power of the fox."

Hare saluted, and then stood to the side. After fifteen minutes, an ANBU spoke through the radio, which also was evident by the screens, "It's a tie, between the Hyuuga and the Rock Lee kid. It was quite an insane match." Thirty minutes later, the same ANBU reported, "The Nara soundly beat the Rock ninja. Funny thing, he had her trapped, and was fixing to surrender, but she beat him to it."

Another ANBU then said, "The Sand Jinchuriki's match is next." The group slightly tensed up, for this potentially would be the opening attack. The screens showed the boy Tarin launching a earth technique, earth bullet it seemed, at the Sand ninja. The boy didn't even flinch, and then the jinchuriki raised his hand sand moving at the gesture.

The Rock genin moved around the sand, launching a ridiculous amount of explosive tags. The tags seemed to disperse the flying sand to a limited degree, but did nothing to the shield that protected the Sand genin.

After several minutes of near unending explosions, the Rock ninja seemed to have run out, and forfeited soon afterward. It took some cowing to keep the Sand ninja from trying to kill the Rock ninja.

Hare then commented, "He's probably going to be a member of the explosion corps." The rest of the ANBU in the room simply nodded. After that, the Nara was given a buy, and it was the jinchuriki against the Uchia.

Dog then asked, "It was the Uchia's team that was attacked by Orochimaru, correct?" Hare nodded in response. "This fight will lead to beginning of the battle."

An ANBU then called over the secondary radio, "Alert, we have an infiltrator ANBU, wearing the Leopard mask. He is using medical techniques on a genin Hyuuga, it seems to be the Hyuuga heiress. Leopard I know is not capable of medical techniques."

Dog then ordered, on the secondary radio, "Order all ANBU in the stadium to the secondary channel. Make sure the infiltrator doesn't notice."

After thirty seconds, the ANBU reported, "All ANBU have been notified. Orders?"

"Stand by, I will be dispatching Salmon to the stadium," Dog replied, before continuing on the main radio, "Salmon, report to HQ."After less than a minute, Salmon reported in. "Salmon, we have an ANBU infiltrator on the wall. He has two genin next to him, at least one is high priority, I need you to prepare to move in and get them out of there without initially being detected. Once you grab them, others will engage the infiltrator. Use the secondary channel." Salmon saluted before leaving.

Then over the secondary radio, Dog continued, "Crow, Ferret, and Iguana. You will execute the infiltrator once Salmon pulls the genin out."

After several minutes, Salmon reported, "Thirty seconds from being in position. I'll be radio silent from now on."

Thirty seconds later, Ferret reported, "Salmon is in position."

"The jinchuriki has been hit," an ANBU reported.

"Infiltrator has knocked the genin out. They're still alive. He's preparing a technique!"

"Initiate! Execute Black Hawk," Dog commanded!

Initiate was the command for the team handling the infiltrator. Black Hawk was the command to begin executing enemy infiltrators. After several moments, reports came through, "The technique has been interrupted. Genin are out of the way. Crow, Ferret, and Iguana are engaging!"

"Seventy percent of enemy forces in the Stadium have been eliminated."

"Explosion in the Shadow booth!"

"The Fire Shadow has been captured, by Orochimaru. He is behind a high level barrier, we cannot penetrate it. The Fire Shadow is currently engaging Orochimaru."

"The infiltrator is high jonin level. It will take us some time to suppress him"

"Summons teams eliminated. There are three more summon teams we missed."

"Team Red is moving to eliminate two-headed snake summon."

"Team Blue is moving in on Black snake summon."

"This is Jiraiya, I will take care of the three headed summon."

"Team black will assist on wall duty."

"The black summon has broken through the east wall!"

"Two headed summon eliminated. Wall was not breached.

"Civilians are being evacuated to the best of the ability of chunin, but it's still going slow.

"Sir, the Rock ninja have begun to eliminate Sound ninja. Kazudo stated he doesn't plan on taking out Sand ninja, but Sound are considered his enemies. He and his escort are not targeting Leaf ninjas, and...my ability to assist further will be hampered. He placed his genin under my protection and threatened me to keep them safe."

"Black summon eliminated. Over two hundred enemy ninjas are pouring through the breach. Requesting back up."

Dog replied, "We are sending thirty chunin teams and twenty jonin to assist," before he gave the order to another ANBU to dispatch the teams.

"My apologies, but the three headed summon made it through the west wall before it was eliminated," Jiraiya's voice came through.

Dog turned Hare and ordered, "Hare, go assist the West wall, we will be sending additional teams, but we need you to make a statement."

Hare saluted, before leaving. Sprinting full speed, Hare made it to the wall in short time. Looking upon the enemies pouring in, Naruto spoke to himself, or rather the nine-tails. "I need your power."

"To destroy all these lives? There seem to be many," The nine-tails responded.

"They are destroying my home. My friends, those that I hold closely. I need to stop them."

The nine-tails paused, before replying, "Sometimes, the only way for peace to be temporarily achieved is through is through superior firepower. Very well, let us begin."

A foxy red aura encompassed Naruto, two tails grew from him. Hare looked upon his enemies. He pulled out two kuni, and descended upon them. Chunin were treated like bugs, crushed under Naruto's power, the nine-tails power. Jonin could barely put up resistance. All in the end fell to him.

Whether it be a kuni to chest, a tanto beheading, a claw crushing, or a tail smashing, all died, Sand and Sound alike, chunin and jonin alike. Despite the massive power, Naruto remained in full control. No one could see the tears that fell from his eyes, as he destroyed the lives of many.

What could be seen were the streets painted in blood. The blood of the Leaf villages enemies. The results of the carnage that a tailed beast's power could wrought.

What could not be seen was the pain that it caused the wielder. Not the physical pain, but the pain of causing a massacre. After some time of this carnage, Naruto sensed something. The nine-tails spoke for him, "It seems my brother is fully materialized. You cannot defeat him as such."

Naruto ignored the fox, and ran immediately towards where the one-tail beast was. As he did, he called on the radio, "Dog, the one tails is fully corporal. I'm moving to handle it!"

"Be careful Hare," Dog replied.

Naruto soon arrived before the beast and smacked it with his tails. The result, was almost nothing happening. The one tail beast looked down upon Naruto like he was a bug, and seemed to smirk. "Oh, so it's big nines jinchuriki. I've wanted to beat him up for a while. You'll have to suffice, hahahahaha."

Naruto pulled upon a third tail and launched a blast of fire towards the beast. It had no effect. The one-tail in return, shouted, "Drilling Air Bullet!" A massive cannon of air contacted with Naruto, blowing him back while breaking bones. The forest didn't fare well either, a massive path was left treeless.

The one-tail then turned to Leaf, and seemed to smirk even more, "Well there's a nice place to blast some puny humans."

Naruto by now was again healed from his injuries, and desperately demanded for more power. The nine-tails responded, "I can do that, but it will make no difference. You in this form will never be able to overcome a full transformation such as that of my brother's current state."

Naruto grew a fourth tail, and attacked once more, all for naught. The one tail attempted to stomp on Naruto, be he managed to dodge. He didn't manage to dodge the following tail swing. This time faring slightly better due to the increased durability from power, Naruto asked, "What do I have to do?"

The nine-tails responded lightly, "Simple, you have to remove the seal."

Naruto decided to ignore what was said, and instead, moved in again on the one-tail, who was moving at a jolly but slow pace towards the village. It build up its power again, and shot another drilling air bullet. It left a large torn path toward the village, though not quite making it. It muttered that he should've put more power into it.

Naruto jumped onto the back of the beast and stabbed his chakra tails into the sandy hide of the one-tail. He barely made any way, and instead started being absorbed into the beast. "Foolish little human, not a smart idea to do that."

Naruto managed to rip himself out and created a clone. Pouring a extreme amount of chakra out, Naruto cried, "Inferno Technique!" The result was noticeable. Barely. A small amount of glass adorned the beast side. It grumbled in response, and crushed the glass, returning it to a sand state.

Naruto then pulled his tanto, and infused it with a massive amount of empowered wind chakra, and ran up the beast side trying to cut into it. He barely pierced the monster. The one-tail then quickly wrapped Naruto up in a massive amount of sand.

Naruto struggled to free himself. He ripped his arms out, and then moved to free his feet. The one-tail once again covered Naruto in a massive amount of sand. Naruto continued to struggle, but is all for naught. Naruto was soon fully absorbed into the beasts hide.

Naruto, inside his mindscape weakly asked, "How can I stop him?"

The nine-tails yawned before replying, "As I said, you must remove the seal. There is no other way. Unless of course, you can summon the Death God or open the eighth gate, but I seriously doubt that. I haven't witnessed any case of you learning how to do either of those. In all situations, you die."

Naruto sat in silence in his mind for some time, though time on the outside barely crawled. "Do you promise not to hurt the Leaf?"

"I can hardly avoid crushing a few trees, let alone the leaves upon them," the nine-tails replied jovially.

"Do you promise not to hurt the Leaf village," Naruto said more intently.

"I cannot promise to fulfill that either. It fully depends on that actions that your village takes in the future. If need be, I will cause them harm. Kindness is the best way to promote peace, but sometimes a little bit of destruction is needed."

Finally, Naruto asked pleadingly, tears falling down his eyes, "Do you promise not to hurt Kenshi, Yugao, Ashi, Gramps, the ANBU, do you promise not to hurt those I care for!"

The nine-tails then adopted a serious expression, and resolutely replied, "I promise not to hurt those close to you. If anything, I will thank them as I swallow down your mangled body, for making your mindscape a less dreary place," and then thoughtfully said, "Though that would be rude talking with food in my mouth. I guess I would swallow first."

Naruto then chuckled at the nine-tails joke, and then said, "It was nice to meet you. You're not what others say you are. I can see the good that's in your heart."

"My name is Kurama." Naruto looked confused, before the nine-tails continued, "You once asked what my name was, knowing that it couldn't be something as simple as nine-tails. My name, that given to me by the Sage of Six Paths, is Kurama. I have not used it for some time now."

Naruto then smiled widely as tears fell from his eyes, and said, "Thank-you, Kurama." Naruto then walked up to the seal that held the nine-tails in. "Goodbye Kenshi, Yugao, and Dog, since I still don't know your name." He then brought his hand to it, face full of emotion and tears, "Bye Ensui, Ashi, Gramps, Kegawa. I'm sorry, but I guess I'm going to hurt Ashi again, her feelings." As he was fixing to tear the seal, he choked out, "Dad, mom, are you proud of me?" Naruto felt as if the pair of people said yes. "Kenshi...are you proud of me?"

Naruto then, as tears fell from his eyes, as he choked out that he did his best, ripped off the seal that held the nine-tails in.

* * *

And there is chapter 34. What do you think about that epic unexpected closing? Tell me what you think with a review! For all those who want to complain about waking Garra up, that plot device was not contained within this story. Yes, I saved Hayate. He was one of my favorite characters in the manga, and then he died. I was sad.

And for all those who want to say that Minato should have appeared, well, my argument is the power of plot compels me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"The First and Second Fire Shadows have been reincarnated by Orochimaru," Horse reported.

Crap, this isn't good. I don't really remember the First, but the second was amazingly powerful. He sacrificed himself for Hiruzen and me. A great man. He is against the first two Fire Shadows, both were extremely powerful. Then again, Hiruzen is the God of Ninjas. Still...he's fighting three legends.

"Don't bother trying to pierce the seal at this point, you can only get in the way of the Third at this point," Dog ordered.

Why do people feel the need to destroy us?

Dog shook his head. A report came from the east wall, "Dog, enemy teams are being rooted out. Our current casualties are relatively low. We can thank Kazudo for that much." The reason for such was that the sound ninja's force was focused on the east wall. So that was also where Arido Kazudo went. He annihilated area singlehandedly.

Out of nowhere, and evil presence was felt by all in the distance. "What is that," Dog ordered, "The one-tails?"

"I'll get reports sir," Horse said, who procceeded to start contacting ANBU teams.

Then a report from Hare came in, "Dog, the one tails is fully corporal. I'm moving to handle it!"

Crap. Did it avoid the suppression seals? Not good. I hope Hare can handle it.

"Be careful Hare," Dog ordered, and then said, "Pug, I want you to focus on Hare's fight with the one-tails! Keep me notified!"

"Yes sir," he replied.

After a short while, Pug started reporting, "Sir, the fight is going badly for Hare. Hare has pulled on three tails now...He just got blasted by the one-tails. Severe damage to the forest.. His power level still seems greatly below the one-tails."

This is not good. "Horse, tell Jiraiya we need him to help to seal the one-tail beast. It takes priority..."

"Brace yourselves!" Pug cried! Suddenly, a slight tremoring shook through the village. Pug continued, "Air type attack from the one-tail, it didn't fully make it to the village thankfully, but as you felt, there was still a shockwave."

"Get that message to Jiraiya," Dog ordered Horse, who quickly complied.

"Jiraiya will be there in sixty seconds."

Pug reported again, "Hare used a massive fire wind combination technique. Minimal damage. Hare is attempting to cut into the beast. It seems unsuccessful. Crap, Hare is getting captured by the beast! He has been fully encapsulated by the one-tail!"

"Tell Jiraiya to get a move on it if he want Hare alive," Dog ordered.

Several moments later, a massive presence was felt. One that was remembered by many. One that brought memories of terror to some, and new terror to others. It was the nine-tails. "Alert! Alert! Nine-tails is released! Nine-tails is released! I'm not sure if it's Hare in control!"

"Order all ninja forces to prepare for a tailed beast, and what is going on with Hare!"

"Sir, the nine-tails punched the one-tail in the head, and now seem to be talking. I can't make out their words. The one-tail is receding. Repeat, the one-tail is receding. Crap, the nine-tails has turned to Leaf. It's charging up an attack!

"Order all forces to take cover!"

"Tailed beast bomb! It's firing!"

From the distance, a large black ball of chakra came toward the Leaf Village, and promptly exploded.

Pug reported, "Sir, the attack blew up outside of Leaf in the air. No damage to Leaf infrastructure other than a few blown out windows that hadn't already been destroyed."

Horse then reported, "Sir, Sand forces are starting to pull back. Sound forces are still engaging."

"Sir, Orochimaru has been driven off! The Fire Shadow is down! Repeat, the Fire Shadow is down! Sound forces are also starting to retreat!"

"Make sure the Fire Shadow gets immediate medical attention," Dog ordered.

` "The Fire Shadow is dead." This report was much more somber than any before. "Repeat, the Fire Shadow is dead."

Hiruzen's dead? He's too strong to be dead. How could Orochimaru defeat him?

* * *

Crow stood a distance away from his target. Over the radio, Crow heard, "Salmon is in position."

Moments later, an ANBU reported, "The jinchuriki has been hit."

Crow then saw that the infiltrator knock the genin out and was preparing a technique, then quickly reported, "Infiltrator has knocked the genin out. They're still alive. He's preparing a technique!"

"Initiate! Execute Black Hawk!"

Crow immediately launched a volley of kuni towards the fake Leopard ANBU, as did Iguana and Ferret. As that was being done, Salmon was already pulling the two genin out. Crow then promptly charged upon the ninja with the two other Captains.

Crow knew the man was capable to be able to take down an ANBU silently. The man showed himself to be extremely capable. Although barely, the infiltrator was keeping three captains at bay. Ferret called out, "Be careful about engaging him, he's using medical techniques offensively."

Which was really all that made it so difficult. That and there were civilians everywhere running around to get in the way. Crow jumped up and fired off a wind bullet, forcing the enemy to jump up, or otherwise lose his momentum dodging into a random civilian.

This allowed Ferret to send a fireball at the infiltrator. The man dodged in mid-air while throwing kuni at Iguana, forcing him to abort his attack. This left him open for Crow's next attack, which was Crow appearing in front of the man and slashing his tanto through the fakes chest.

The Fake ninja fell to the ground, and then got up, his wound noticeably healing. "You got to be kidding me," Crow muttered before reporting, " The infiltrator is high jonin level. It will also take us some time to suppress him"

"Chop his head off," Ferret suggested?

The other two ANBU nodded, as Iguana and Ferret pulled out their tantos. The fake ANBU promptly started running away. "After him," Crow ordered, and as they were running, said, "If this is who I think it is, we may be able to eliminate Orochimaru's right hand man."

A sound ninja got in the way. Crow beheaded him promptly in spite of the ninja he was chasing. Although he was slightly slowed, the other two captains weren't. The two threw a flurry of shurkien mid run, causing the infiltrator to dodge to the side.

The change in momentum allowed Ferret and Iguana to move in on him while Crow was able to get within range. The infiltrator pulled his stolen tanto and clashed against Ferret. Iguana threw shurkien, causing the infiltrator to jump back, while Ferret jumped forward.

Crow came up behind the ninja and slashed out at him. The man blocked with his tanto, as he was gutted by Ferret. The attack didn't seem to faze the man, who kicked Ferret back, and moved away from Crow.

The three captains situated themselves a short distance away from the infiltrator, who seemed to be smirking under their mask. Iguana spoke, "So he can very effectively heal from almost any damage. It makes it difficult to kill him.

"I say we chop his head off. I doubt he can heal from that," Ferret added.

Crow scoffed, and said, "Isn't that the solution to almost all your problems? Chop off the head."

"If it works, then it's not stupid," Ferret replied.

"What about bisecting him, if I use wind with my tanto, it may work, though we have to get it done on the first try," Crow suggested. The other two simply shrugged, before the trio moved in again. Crow sent out a quick air bullet, which the man lazily dodged. The air bullet exploded upon coming close to the man, surprising him, and knocking him off his feet.

Ferret and Iguana took the time to rain down a mass amount of shurkien and kuni in a wide range, zoning the man to the left. Crow moved forward behind the barrage, and launched another exploding air bullet.

The infiltrator was more prepared this time, and gave himself a good distance with his dodge. Ferret and Iguana both shot fireballs at the infiltrators, who jumped up. Crow put a massive amount of chakra through his tanto and threw it.

The man was unable to stop it and was bisected through the chest. The tanto flew away, but the body parts fell down. The three ANBU dropped in front of the man, and Crow said victoriously, "Survive that!"

The upper torso of the body regurgitated a full body that quickly dropped a large amount of explosive tags. The three ANBU were forced to jump back while the infiltrator revealed to be Kabuto Yakushi was able to escape.

Ferret and Iguana stared at Crow, before Ferret said, "You just had to open your mouth."

Then, a demonic aura washed through the air. The trio casually looked in the direction it came from. "What do you think that is," Ferret asked?

"It's probably some cute little bunny that got unhappy," Crow replied. The other duo stared at Crow for several moments before slowly nodding. The three proceeded to eliminate enemy ninja ignoring demonic feeling, as it wasn't their job. Suddenly, a shockwave shot through the village, destroying windows and causing general disorientation.

"What was that," Ferret asked, this time more seriously.

"Don't know, an attack from the enemy jinchuriki maybe," Iguana replied. The three shrugged, before continuing.

Then, a massive power was felt. In the distance, the nine-tails could be seen. "I guess I was wrong about the first being an unhappy bunny. I hope Hare is alright, he wasn't able to pull that much power previously."

"What should we do," Ferret asked quickly.

"All that we can. Kill enemies, and have faith in Hare, that he is the one in control," Crow replied. The other duo nodded, before proceeding with their work.

Even if Naruto isn't in control, I'm not worried. I trust Naruto when he says the beast is not a threat. So now, all there is, is to hope that Naruto is alright.

A even larger shockwave then shook the village, and in the sky could be seen the after effects of a massive explosion. Ferret commented, "I hope that wasn't aimed at us."

"No, I don't think it was," Crow replied, "I think it was a warning for the enemy."

* * *

The little genin, they think they are so cool, but in reality they are so weak. At least compared to me. Then again, there aren't any that we know of that can compare to me. I wonder if they're aware that the Sand Shadow is an impostor. Oh look, explosive tags.

An explosion shook the Shadow Box. Out of the explosion jumped a figure. When the blast ended, three statues made of rock could be seen. The rocks then crumpled, and three ninja were revealed. The one in the center was Arido Kazudo.

The man yawned, and then after several moments said, "Well, it looks like Sand and Sound are attacking the Leaf Village."

The man to Kazudo right asked, "What should we do?"

Kazudo seemed to contemplate for several moments before replying, "Sound is not in our good graces right now. Find them and kill them. Leave the Sand and Leaf ninjas alone. I don't feel like annoying Sand, and I definitely don't feel like pissing the Leaf off. So yeah, kill Sound ninjas."

The two ninjas saluted before exiting the booth. Kazudo started casually walking down the steps, before jumping up, and grabbing an ANBU out of the air. "You," Kazudo said releasing massive amount of focused killing intent, "Will defend my genin as I go about killing random Sound ninjas. Should you fail to do so, I remember your signature. I will hunt for, I will find you, and I will kill you. Then I will create a diplomatic incident with the Leaf village. Do you understand."

The ANBU quickly nodded. "Good," Kazudo said smiling.

Arido Kazudo was a tall and broad man, black hair, with a full scruffy beard, and wore the standard attire for an Rock jonin, plus some additional small scrolls on each shoulder. Wearing his village crest on his right arm.

The man continued walking down the steps, before raising his hand above the ground. Rocks rose from the ground, and compressed into a small sphere. After looking around for a very short while, the ball of rock shot from its hovering position, and blasted through a nameless Sound ninja.

"That's one," he said to himself. Then a massive amount of rock sphere started rising from the ground. After several seconds they shot out killing numerous sound ninjas. "That's twelve."

Looking around, he found what he wanted and jumped to an ANBU fighting a sound ninja. Arido tapped the Sound ninja, causing them to collapse to the ground. The ninjas mass had been increased exponentially. "ANBU, where are the Sound ninjas mainly entering from?"

Said ANBU looked shocked at Arido's sudden appearance and question. After about half a minute of talking on the radio, consisting of should Kazudo actually be told and making sure it was alright, the ANBU replied, "On the east wall."

Kazudo thanked the man, and quickly ran towards his new destination. Kazudo came upon the breach of the wall, and frowned as he saw numerous Sound ninjas pouring in.

"Well this won't due," he said before forming a hand sign, and cried out, "Fire Release! Totally epic and overpowered fire blast of disproportionate destruction!" Kazudo then blew out a small but quick moving fireball. It connected with a sound ninja, and the result was the said ninja receiving a small sunburn.

The ninja turned to Kazudo and scoffed at the attack. Kazudo meanwhile frowned and shot out another fireball. The man casually dodged, and started walking towards Kazudo with a grin. Kazudo frown deepened and kept shooting out little fireballs. The enemy chuckled, before he was encompassed in a massive explosion.

Kazudo then smiled, before saying, "Ah, it worked that time."

Of course, the earlier ones were just to mess with him.

Kazudo then turned to the wall, and shot out a flurry of fireballs that moved at blinding speeds. The exploded upon reaching the wall, and eliminated many enemies. It also made a bigger gap in the wall. "Oops," Kazudo mumbled, before forming a hand sign, and the wall started to reform itself.

Kazudo then made a massive leap to the top of the wall, and looked down upon the massive amount of Sound ninjas. Over nine hundred spread out through the forest. "I hope they forgive me for this," Arido said to himself. Arido went through a few hand seals, and muttered, "Great Lava Tidal Wave."

The land before him suddenly turned into magma, and formed a wave that washed over many enemy ninjas. "That's nine-hundred and sixty-one. Is it wrong that I'm so awesome," he asked himself. "Then again, they were the idiots for clumping together so closely. They were really asking for it."

After a few more moments of surveying his destruction, at least two hundred acres of land were destroyed into the fiery abyss of magma. "I really hope they forgive me, like, I took out a little over nine-hundred enemies with that attack. Probably most of the sound invasion force."

After standing in silence for several moments, Arido excaimed, "Ah! The one-tail is up and running. Maybe if I take him out without too much destruction, they'll forgive me!"

Arido then began a leisurely run towards the source. "Oh crap." He was then blasted back by a massive air bullet. Arido pulled himself out of the rubble, and moaned, "So annoying, what did I do to deserve that...never mind karma."

He then restarted his leisurely journey, when he froze in his tracks. The nine-tails in all its glory rose up into the horizon. "Oh crap," he whispered. "Does Leaf have full control of the nine-tails...or did it escape its seal." When it attacked the one-tail, he said, "Rock cannot make Leaf its enemy. They are now the most powerful."

* * *

The one-tail beast was walking towards the Leaf Village when from it, burst a large form. It was the form of the nine-tailed fox. The fox rose to its great height, and then beat the one-tail across the face. He then said, "So what was this about beating me up?"

Shukaku seemed to be sheepish, and then nervously said, "Well, I thought I could, maybe slap you around a bit for old time's sake."

Kurama rolled his eyes before replying, "And here I thought we had gotten over that, alas, my thoughts were for naught."

"So, do you want to destroy that village together?"

Kurama critically started at the tankui before replying, "No, and I will not let you destroy it either. I believe I can make this world a better place."

"I thought you had given up on that foolish dream," Shukaku replied.

"I did," Kurama replied, "but a little foolish boy, who had every right to hate me, and did for some time, who was taught to hate me, trusted me enough to give me a chance. Then he trusted me to fulfill his final wish. For that, to humanity who sowed great hate within me, I will give them another chance. After all, it is a brand new world compared to three hundred years ago. Might as well try again."

Shukaku stared at Kurama for a few moments before replying, "Fine, it's not as if I could destroy them with you in the way anyways."

"Oh, and stop torturing that poor boy. I know even you sleep, and you're not going to give him the same luxury? I saw the bags under his eyes, when was the last time he had a rest?"

Shukaku was silent for a few moments before replying slowly, "Since about six..."

"Six what,"

"When he was six...six years ago..."

Kurama snorted before saying, "You're terrible. If it wasn't bad enough that you kept all of us awake with your howling at the moon, you keep him up, when did you last sleep?"

"About a week ago."

"You really are terrible. Let the poor child sleep, although I'm not sure if that's possible at this point," the nine-tails let out a huff before continuing, "I'll heal his mind. And you let him have sleep. If I hear any more about this, I will seriously consider beating the crap out of you and then more. All of you have no regard for how fragile human life is."

Shukaku scoffed, replying, "Please don't enlighten me, I would rather avoid another three week lecture like the one on the importance of eating something green at least once a day." The two stood in silence for a few moments, before lightly laughing. "Nice to see you again Kurama. How have your containers been? My first contained was great, a nice guy and all, though ended up a bit on the wrinkly side. The second though was terrible, blaming me for all his problems. So I kinda took it out in this one."

"My first two containers were terrible, always thinking I was totally insincere, calling me an object or a weapon. At least this kid always considered me a sentient being. He was bad at the beginning, but turned out to be great."

The two then sat in silence before Shukaku said, "Well, I'll see you some other time. Say hi to the others if you see them first."

"The same to you," Kurama replied. Then, the Shukaku started disappearing into his seal. Kurama let out a huff before turning to the Leaf village, and sensing the attacking force. "Well this won't do. Let's scare them a bit." Kurama quickly charged up a tailed beast bomb and shot it into the sky near the Leaf village, right over the remaining main body of enemy ninjas.

"Such a nice explosion. Well, time to heal that poor child," Kurama said to himself. Shrinking down to his human form, spiky red hair wearing a white cloak with various designs upon it. He walked over to Garra of the Sand, and put his hands over his head. Golden chakra started shone from his hand and after a short while, Kurama seemed satisfied. Garra also looked much more at ease in his unconsciousness.

Kurama got up and then turned to the body of Naruto Uzumaki, or was it Naruto Namikaze? Kurama then smiled.

* * *

And there is chapter 35. This was to give some life to characters we've met. Yes, Ardio Kazudo is that over-powered. His origin will eventually be shown in a different story. Then the Shukakau and Kurama had a casual chat with one another. For those who think I made Kabuto too powerful, as to hold off three Captains, remember he didn't really hurt any of them. It was rather he survived them. For those who think he was too weak...to bad.

And yes, Crow just did a lightsaber throw with his tanto.

Make sure to review so I know what you think of the story!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Blue leaves fell onto trees. Green skies were filled with yellow clouds. Do not forget the purple oceans, that were filled with blue pillars. A figure walked through the grey grass, which had a lush feeling. Naruto asked himself, "Is the afterlife? It's certainly a strange place.

Naruto walked over to a river that led into the purple ocean, no wait, it was from the ocean, and there was a waterfall...a water-up? Naruto shook his head hard, and said to himself, "The designers of the afterlife cared little for the physics of the real world.

Then Naruto woke up. This time, in a white room that Naruto recognized as the hospital. Naruto started frantically looking around, and then attempted to dispel a illusion. "I'm alive," he asked himself.

"Yea, I decided to pass on eating you. There would be no one interesting to talk to if you were dead, except maybe that Crow guy, though I am doubting of his interest to talk to me with you dead. Not to mention you would probably give me indigestion."

Naruto was surprised at the voice of the nine-tails, of Kurama, in his head and quickly entered his mindscape, and then asked, "Why?"

"We do not know why the sky is blue. So don't ask me," Kurama replied.

Naruto was confused for a moment, before clarifying, "Why did you let me live? Why did you stay here, when the seal is broken?"

"I already told you why I let you live, and I told you why I stayed. Eating you would give me a stomach ache, and leaving would lead to no one interesting to talk to. Is that not enough? Also, I think you're still a little fuzzy from me leaving," Kurama replied.

Naruto dropped down, and then started chuckling. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the action, and then Naruto said, "You're softer than you make yourself out to be, aren't you?"

"I never recall giving in depth descriptions of my fur, though my sister always did describe it as soft," Kurama replied lightly. The words made Naruto laugh.

Naruto then asked smiling, "What are siblings like, other than the bare description you gave, such as a crazy idiot for the one-tail."

"They are all, especially Shukaku, the one-tail as you call him, are more inclined to kill people than I am. Shukaku has a particular grudge against you humans, the was the result of him being the weakest of us. Humans in the past always have and still do attempt to use as weapons, and label us as mindless masses of chakra. You would know."

At Naruto's expectant stare, Kurama rolled his eyes and said, "Shukaku also somehow is a master of the sealing arts. I'll probably never know why. Matatabi is the second nicest to humans. She has an obsession with pyrotechnics, and his constantly engulfed in flame as I once said. Isobu is lazy and simply doesn't care about humans, not to mention he's shy. They have never really been able to do anything much to him. He once lost an eye in a fight with Kokuo and Saiken. Son Goku also loves explosions, and is the most arrogant. Kokuo hates humans, but doesn't want to deal with them. He is also the most headstrong, in more ways than one. Saiken is the friendliest, the once things go bad, he will stop at nothing to destroy. Chomei is the most hyperactive of all of us, and it gets quite annoying. Finally, Gyuki is the most serious of all, and tries to be the leader. He fails at that."

"They must be pretty cool people. Though two pyromaniacs in the family must be tough," Naruto replied.

"You have no idea. They always thought it was a good idea to test out their abilities on me, since I'm the best healer. They didn't consider the fact that it is harder to heal one's own injuries.

"I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings," Naruto muttered to himself, "To have parents."

"The answer to the second contemplation can and has already been answered by you. Look to Crow, or rather Kenshi, look to Cat, or rather Yugao. At least from my perspective, they are the closest you have to parents. Though I only had a father," the nine-tails replied.

"What was your father like," Naruto asked.

"He was a great man," was Kurama's simple reply.

After several moments, Naruto asked, "So the seal is broken?" Kurama nodded. "They'll find out soon, if they don't know already. That's going to raise some difficult questions. Though I trust you, no else will."

"Except perhaps Crow," Kurama replied. After thinking about it for several moments, Naruto nodded. "And two others."

At this, Naruto raised his brows and asked who. Kurama simply smirked. Naruto suddenly felt two presences behind him. Naruto quickly turned, and was stunned by the sight. There standing before him, were his parents. "Hello Naruto," they said smiling.

Naruto broke free from his shock, and then quietly asked, "Is this real?"

Minato Namikaze smiled a little more, and replied, "Yes Naruto, we're real."

At the words, Naruto suddenly rushed his parents and embraced him. "Why," he cried, "Why did you have to die? How are you still here? Why did you have to go?"

His parents returned his embrace. Minato solemnly responded, "I'm sorry Naruto, that we couldn't raise you ourselves. That we passed. We're here because I sealed some of a chakra within the seal. I'm sorry that I had to seal the nine-tails in you."

Naruto weakly chuckled, before replying, "It's alright, any Shadow would have done the same, to protect the village. You couldn't ask anyone else to do what you weren't willing to do."

"Thank-you for forgiving me. Naruto. How old are you now?"

"Thirteen, Dad, I'm thirteen," Naruto replied.

Kushina then happily replied, "Thirteen, you've grown so well," Then with a serious expression, asked "You've been eating your vegetable, right."

Naruto looked suddenly alarm at the change of expression and quickly nodded. After a few moments, the trio let go of their embrace and then sat down. Minato then spoke up, "How has life been, not to difficult I hope."

Life for a time was hell. Before living in ANBU. But I don't want you to feel guilty. I don't want what will be our only meeting to go to waste.

Naruto smiled and replied, "Life has been good. Nothing major to mention. I've been raised mainly by an ANBU named Kenshi Kagemori."

"Kenshi eh, he was my teammate for a long term chunin team, ya know," Kushina stated excitedly.

Minato then said, "I didn't know him as well, he was an ANBU captain when I was shadow."

Kushina then asked, "Is he still an ass that has a knack for social destruction."

Naruto slowly nodded before saying, "Apparently on a recent mission, he started four revolutions in the same area in the span of three months."

Kushina chuckled before saying, "It doesn't surprise me. He could make friends enemies and enemies friends. He was like that. How about you, do you have many friends?"

Naruto replied, "I didn't make too many friends, but they're all good friends. My best friend is a girl, Ashi Inuzuka. She's helped me a lot."

"Is little Naruto interested in someone," Naruto's mother said excitedly.

Naruto chuckled uneasily before replying, "Not quite mom, not quite."

The group of three continued to reminisce of happy times for a little while , before Minato said sadly, "Our time is almost up, before adopting a more serious face and said, "Naruto, the reason we died was because of a masked man. I don't believe that anyone else ever found out the real reason for the nine-tails escaped.

* * *

Before him stood the Fire Shadow pro-tempore, Shikaku Nara; the Ninja Council; and the Advisory Council. Hare didn't give off the slightest twitch. Naruto however, on the inside was extremely nervous. He hadn't thought of an good explanation for his sudden mastery so to say of the nine-tails chakra.

At least dad was able to rebuild the seal. That's one less questions to answer.

So, Naruto decided to give the most ridiculous answer that was plausible. "The Will of Fire Guided me," he replied. "With it, my will was able to dominate the nine-tails, and control all of its power. I'm not sure I could do it again at this time, as the Leaf isn't in the danger that it was."

The whole room looked at him skeptically. Hare didn't flinch.

Did they buy that?

Danzo Shimura spoke, "Your saying that because you felt so motivated, you were able to overpower the will of the nine-tails. Something that no previous contained was fully capable of doing, and you do it you previously could not go beyond controlling for tails, and also to our current knowledge that the seal wasn't capable of releasing that much chakra."

"I also have trouble explaining it. All I know is that my will to protect the Leaf was so great, that I overpowered the nine-tails own will to destroy the Leaf. As for the seal, I'm no seal master, so please don't expect me to understand that side of it," Hare replied.

After several more minutes of questioning, the group finally accepted Hare's answer, and dismissed him. As he was exiting, Kurama commented, "Your ability to lie to your leaders with such a straight a face impresses me. Not necessarily in a good way, that being said."

After leaving visual range, Naruto shrugged.

Hare in his walking came upon a window overlooking the village. While not nearly as nice as the one is the Fire Shadows room, it still is impressive nonetheless. The village was still standing strong. The forest outside the village wasn't faring as well.

The poor trees. Tenzo's gonna be pissed when he gets back from his mission. At least he can fix all the trees. The Leaf will move on. That still leaves the question of Shadow. There are no particular stand-outs for the position.

Hare soon arrived to ANBU HQ, only to find he had an escort mission. "I'm helping Jiraiya find Tsunade," Hare asked incredulously.

"Yes," Dog replied. "She is one of the three major candidates for Shadow. She sadly is also the only S-class of the three. Right now, the village only has three S-class ninjas. Only two of them are extremely loyal. She is not the one of those two."

Hare nodded knowingly. "I can understand Jiraiya himself not accepting the position. He is our lead spymaster and hasn't trained an apprentice to take the reigns. Our other S-class is Danzo, and he actually stands a chance for the position. I would hate to imagine of what ANBU would become with him in office."

Dog answered, "It would go back to pre-Fourth Shadow changes. The pay still sucking, with less benefits than we have now."

"So I'm guessing the other candidate is either Kakashi or Shikaku," Hare finished.

"Actaully, I dislike Danzo so much I didn't include him on the list. I was talking about S-class ninjas earlier. My list is currently Shikaku, Kakashi, with Tsunade at the bottom."

"What's the Commander's list," Hare asked, refering to Shikaku Nara.

"The same as mine, minus my name," Dog answered, "Only the advisory council has her high up on the list, and only because Jiraiya turned the post down. Danzo knows he's not currently in a good position for the title, and is holding off. He pissed all the higher ups since he didn't fully commit his Root ANBU to the defense of Leaf. No one who knows that would accept him."

"Well, that's a relief at the very least. Still, Leaf has a distinct lack of strong people. Let's hope that changes in the future," Hare then said. When Hare said that, Dog then stared at him incredulously through his mask. Hare then slightly uncomfortably asked, "What?"

"Hare, you were the third S-class ninja I was referring to. You have full mastery of the nine-tails power. If that isn't S-class, I don't know what is."

Oh that. I don't think I should tell him about that.

Though he didn't hear Naruto's thoughts, the nine-tails deduced them anyways, "Ya know, your father did leave you with the key to the seal. So really, you can unlock it at will, and I can go in. It also won't have the violent backlash that come with totally ripping the seal out, and then can be fixed like nothing happened. Just remember, I won't do it for stuff like destroying a village or something like that. I prefer more precision in who I kill."

Naruto only nodded. To which speaker was a mystery.

"Anyways Hare, I'm sorry to say, but your being pulled off the roster," Dog then said, with the slightest tone of emotion.

"What, why," Hare asked.

"You drew too much attention yourself. Rock village knows who you are, Iron countries higher ups know, Sound knows, and the Leaf knows. Not to mention that Sand knows Hare is the jinchuriki. Too many people know. As you know, when an identity is compromised, especially to a large degree, we have to pull you out. Just remember, you'll always be one us. Just that circumstances shot your position to hell."

That's right. A lot of people at this point know who I am.

"It was a honor serving you sir," Naruto then said slowly, pulling off his mask.

Crow then came out of nowhere and said, "Don't get all sentimental on us. Your still welcome to visit as much as you want. Your still welcome here. Your mission, as Dog put it, didn't come through ANBU. It was that you specifically were requested. It was just that it came through our channels since your still here."

Naruto then smiled, and said, "Well, at least I won't have to run you food all the time anymore. And feeding Sora is your job now."

Crow tiled his head, and contemplated for several moments before saying, "Maybe for the first, but as for the second, I'll just assign it to you through the mission office. That way, I can force you to visit us poor souls."

Naruto simply chuckled in response.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Shadow tower, and entered the office of Shikaku Nara. "You summoned me sir?"

Shikaku slowly looked up from his work, and said, "Yes. Due to recent events, you were pulled from ANBU as your cover was blown. It seems like it happened long ago, just that the previous Shadow and several ANBU didn't want you to go. I looked over your files, and decided that chunin was too low for your skills. You're hereby promoted to Special Jonin."

"Is that all?"

The man then tiredly yawned, and said, "Sadly, no. You're going to be apart my escort to Iron country. Rock is forming an alliance, which if it wasn't troublesome enough, you're the one to blame." Naruto's eyebrows rose at the accusation, and the Nara continued, "You scared Arido Kazudo himself with your mastery of the nine-tails chakra at such a young age. Their making an alliance because they don't want to risk the nine-tails being unleashed on them."

"Oh," was Naruto's simple reply.

Shikaku continued, "So, I figured I'd bring with me what scares them most right now. Welcome to politics."

"I feel so welcome. Is that all," Hare asked. At the man's simple nod, Naruto said, "Call me when you need, Shadow sir."

* * *

It is now over. I may or may not make sequel in the future. Fun fact, I was seriously considering ending after Naruto pulls the seal, and not giving an epilogue to leave you guys wondering what happens next, and letting it forever plague your minds.

Sorry for the chapter taking so long to post, its the end, and life happens. Sadly though, I didn't make it to the sixty-thousand word threshold.

Yes, Shikaku is the Fire Shadow now.

It was fun, make sure to review how the story was! This was my first work, and plan to write more. As I said, their may be a sequel in the future.


End file.
